


So Close

by dreamcapturer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, 夕陽天使 | So Close (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassins, Crossover, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 42,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcapturer/pseuds/dreamcapturer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Satollite was invented by the famous Hiroshi Sato. After an incident, Asami Sato has now inherited the treasured creation of her father. Using the invention for Infiltrating high end buildings, Asami vowed to avenge her father's death by working as an assassin. A mission gone wrong later, Asami found herself questioning her destiny. Will she be able to accomplish her plan of avenging her father's death? or will she continue on another path that might change her life forever?<br/>Gradual korrasami development.</p><p>Edited: This story was adapted from the movie "So Close" and it's also where I got the title from. You may watch the movie because some of the things here might not make sense but I am absolutely trying my best to make those blurs clear. All in all, watching the movie isn't recommended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic, the first one isn't published lol. But you can fairly say I am new. Reviews and analysis are very welcome.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and the others take on a group mission.

Satollite Pro[ Version 6.3.9600 ]

<c> 2025 Future Industries Corporation. All rights reserved.

 

* * *

 

**Target Location: Republic City, Amon’s Headquarters**

**Mission : Infiltrate and Eliminate**

**Time: 7:59 pm**

_“Area is clear. Good luck ladies.”_

Upon hearing the Commander Su’s orders through their earpiece, Asami glanced at Opal and gave her a nod. With the pulley remote at hand and a click, Asami lowered themselves. The rope was tied on their belts which hung from the ceiling above them. LED security was easy to hack, however, the big problem with it, is the interior of the building itself. But thanks to the Satollite, infiltrating buildings made it easier.

Once their feet were on the ground, they both detached themselves from the rope and Asami pulled up her handgun with both hands beside her face and walked towards a nearest column by a glass barrier. Opal followed lead. Glancing from left to right, the area really was clear, however, this always meant a red flag on Asami’s radar.

“Asami, let’s go?” Opal whispered glancing around, eager to move to the headquarters.

“Wait. It’s odd that no one’s-“

Before she could finish, the elevator in front of them made a ding sound. Driven by instinct, Asami tilted her head from the column to take a look. Two men dressed in suits with an earpiece same as theirs and sun glasses stepped forward. She shifted her position to allow herself to be seen, but before the two men could react, they were both shot on the ground.

“Hey what was that?” A guy from the floor below them spoke.

“Come on!” Asami gestured her hand for Opal to follow her.

Asami ran forward, not knowing where to go, she pressed a button on her earpiece and spoke.

“Su! Give me interior details!” Asami yelled, Opal running behind her.

There was static on the other end but a voice spoke.

_“On your right, there’s a door. Open it, there will be a guard with one handgun and knife.”_

Before Su could even mention the guy’s weapons, Opal shot him dead.

_“Take the window, activate your heels.”_

Both girls were confused as to why the Commander would want to activate their heels. Pulling the window up in front of them, both ladies took a peek to see how high there were. Su spoke on their earpiece.

_“Drop about 20 feet. There’s a window open on your first right. Amon is in there.”_

Asami jumped first, her front facing the night sky. That’s when it occurred to her that they were really high now. With a click on the belt on her waist, she activated a rope with an anchor on the tip to rise to the top until it was hooked on window she came from. This kept Asami from falling deeper and held her in place. Opal followed lead.

Once Opal was aligned with her, Opal nodded at her and they both reached for their heels and pressed a button. Their shoes were now clicked on the wall of the building. Asami pulled herself to lean so she was upright and grabbed two suction cups inside her leather coat. The suction cups were thin and rubber, but is made with material that is to suck the living hell of the glass wall.

She placed one suction cup on each hand and once both of her hands are on the wall, she glanced at Opal. There was a window dividing them. The window that the Commander told them. But before they could move towards it, their Commander spoke.

_“Do not get in there. Amon is talking with a general. Hear what he says and report back.”_

Asami was annoyed with this.

Amon was right there.

She could kill him right then and there.

She moved closer to the window, it was slightly open, and the discussion between Amon and the general could be heard. Both girls listened.

“I’m telling you Unalaq. This invention is nearly perfect!” Amon spoked with enthusiasm.

“I’m sure it is. However, I don’t think it’s nearly as perfect as the Sato’s.” the other voice spoke back whom the girls thought to be Unalaq.

Asami was furrowed her eyebrows at the mention of her last name. What invention was it?

“Ahh. You again underestimate me my friend. But I can assure you, it is capable of breaking security. It is the exact blueprint of the Sato’s after all.” Amon sounded determined this time, more sure.

 _The Satollite!_ Asami thought. Amon created a replica of it! Losing her nerves, Asami was about to tap on the window and make a move when Opal stopped her.

“Asami, stop.” Opal whispered, careful not to be heard by the two men talking inside.

Instead of saying anything, Asami brushed Opal’s hands away and started crawling to a nearby balcony away from the window where Amon was. She was pissed.

Opal on the other hand wasn’t surprised about the gesture, she knew how much Asami hated Amon, he was an equalist after all.  He was the leader of them to be exact. She followed Asami to the balcony.

Once on the balcony, she threw her gloves away, along with the suction cups with it. She then spoke, her hand on her ear.

“We’re leaving now Su. Where’s the car?” Asami spoke firm.

_“Take the elevators to the basement, two guards are standing by it. Do what you have to do and you’ll find Mako in the parking lot waiting.”_

Inside the elevator, Opal broke the silence.

“Asami.”

“Just drop it.” Asami shot at her. Opal looked away, eyeing the numbers in the elevator.

Once the doors dinged open, they came out and a hand suddenly touched Asami’s right shoulder from  behind. With one swift move and fast instincts, she grabbed the hand, and lift the guy over her and stabbed him. The second guard attacked him, but Opal used her elbow to hit the guy on the head, stunning him, and eventually making him fall on the ground.

“Spare him. We killed enough today.” Opal said after seeing Asami about to stab the guy with a knife she just used with the first guy.

Asami rolled her eyes and tossed the knife away.

“Let’s go.” Opal started walking towards the parking lot. Before leaving, Asami kicked the guy on the crotch, making the guy grunt in pain.

Reaching the parking lot, a honk blasted through the lot and they started running to the direction of the source.

It was Asami’s car, with Mako on the driver side. Mako got out and took the passenger’s at the back upon seeing the girls.

Asami hopped in the driver’s and Opal on the shotgun seat.

They drove off, with tires screeching throughout the lot and engine roaring the walls of the building.

 

* * *

 

 

**Location: Beifong Headquarters**

 

The drive was fast and quiet, but Asami’s quietness never needed explanation. If 80 miles per hour was her driving speed, she was hella mad. Opal knew what it was about, and Mako too but they just stayed quiet the entire ride. Asami was lucky enough that it was Su controlling the Satollite for them, instead of Chief Lin, or else, Lin wouldn’t have let them escape the mission.

The Beifong Headquarters was located secretly underground. It was closer to the mountains, by the docks that would lead to Air Temply Island. A large double metal gate guards the headquarters, however, everything is activated by a system analog. This means in order to recognize the person’s identity, a chip is scanned onto the scanner. Each honourable assassin is equipped with ID’s with their chip attached to them. It is in a small holder, sort of like a passport holder, but with no picture. Only a microchip is stored in the holder. 

When the three reached the gates, they opened up their ID’s with a magnetic chip attached to it and placed it onto the scanner. The scanner made a beep sound allowing the gates to open.

Upon entering, another scanner prompted the three to show their ID’s. In front of them were LED security lights that disable them to pass through. They scanned their chips again, and all LED were automatically disabled, and allowing them access to the elevators.

The trip in the elevator was short and quiet. Asami’s mind was running through Amon’s conversation. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Opal’s. Opal smiled at her, in hopes to cheer her up. Asami returned it, with less confidence.

When the elevators open, they were met by the Beifong sisters, Lin and Su.

“I hope you have a good reason why you left the guy injured, instead of eliminating.” Lin beamed at them. Asami knew the notion wasn’t directed to her, but to Opal who was standing behind her.

“Now Lin, I don’t think the guy caught anything. It was a successful mission.” Su placed a hand on Lin’s shoulders. Lin was not listening.

“So?” Lin was now two feet away from Opal, aligned with Asami who is facing the other way. “Is there a reason?”. Opal looked at the ground.

Asami stepped back to face the Chief.

“It was my fault. Not hers. We killed four today. Four.” Asami spoke directly and firm, her eyes locked with the Chief.

“It’s still not a reason.” Lin shot back.

Asami scoffed at this and ignored it. She took Opal’s arm and started making her way to her room. Lin was about to make a move when Su spoke.

“Please Lin, leave the girls alone.” Lin took a deep sigh and shook her head.

Once inside her room, she sat Opal on couch and before she knew it, Opal was crying.

This was becoming a routine in Asami’s head. This was only their 8th mission, following orders, and they had always come out safe and accomplished. Ever since they passed the test of becoming an assassin, things have been different.

Asami had always been taught to kill, to always leave no mercy. She was raised tough, with no fear at her disposal. Ever since Lin had rescued her from the incident ten years ago, Lin raised her with non-stop training. She forgot what fear felt. She forgot how to open up. Maybe part of the reason of it was the fact that she wanted to forget.

Opal on the other hand, grew up with her very gentle and loving mother, Su. Su had always been caring, soft, and is the definite opposite of the Chief. That’s why Asami understands how Opal breaks easily when the Chief speaks strongly. Part of it Asami assumes that Lin blames Opal for Bataar’s death. But Asami knows Opal tries her very hardest. She tries her very hardest to be tough. But a part of Opal belonged to her mother, and that was forgiving and soft.

Asami grabbed a glass of water and handed it to Opal. She knelt down so she was facing her.

“Hey. It’s okay. Sparing the guy was the right thing to do. I’m glad you stopped me.” Opal was still sobbing. “You were brave Opal. Your aunt may not see it. But I do, and your mom always has.”

Opal took a sip of the water and wiped her tears away with her hand.

“Thank you Asami” was all she managed to say. Asami smiled at her and Opal returned the smile.

With that, she walked Opal to her room and bid each other good night.

* * *

 

Morning came and Asami decided to do a little sparring. And by little, it means making the dummy fly across the gym room and making it unworkable.

Asami wiped her forehead. She was exhausted, but definitely satisfied. She grabbed her towel by the bench outside of the ring when a voice spoke.

“Huh. You might need another dummy to play with now.”

Asami recognized the voice, she turned to see Bolin standing by the gym door, dressed in his shorts and tank top.

“Bolin!” Asami said and smiled. She walked towards him and gave him a hug. Bolin returned it with equal hold. “When did you get back? How was the mission?” Asami asked after pulling away.

Bolin shrugged. “Got back this morning, couldn’t sleep though” A pause. “Mission was a fail. We couldn’t….” Asami placed a hand on his shoulders, letting him know that she understood.

The mission that Bolin and Beifong twins Wing and Wei were assigned was almost critical. Lin was the Commander for them. They were both assigned two different missions yesterday, however, Bolin’s and the twins’ mission was far thus they had to leave 2 days before the exact day of infiltration.

Lin was too eager to know information from the South, that much Asami knew that’s why Lin chose to be Commander on Bolin’s side. Something fishy was definitely going on there. Bolin trailing off to explain his mission only meant one thing. They have failed access to that information.

“Hey. It’s okay.” Asami finally said. “Are the twins okay?” Bolin nodded.

“Is Opal-“

“Yes Bolin she’s safe. You know I won’t let anything happen to her.” Asami gave him a wink. “Come on let’s go get breakfast. I’m starving.” Asami patted him on the shoulder and quickly grabbed her stuff and they exited the gym together.

* * *

 

In the dining room, everyone were already seated. Asami barely made it to her chair when Lin tossed a folder in front of her.

“In a week from now, there’s a gala at Vharrick’s headquarters. Tenzin have informed me to spy on it. An assassination will take place. Another party is also planning an infiltration. They are southerners I believe but are rebels. I’m not entirely sure.”

Asami was surprised by this, along with the other people on the breakfast table. She grabbed the folder and inside laid the details of guy named Vharrick.

Vharrick is CEO of weapon production. He is accompanied by an assistant named Zhu Li. He has a funny looking mustache based on the picture on the file. However, that’s not the only thing that caught Asami’s eye. Her brows furrowed at the information. She couldn’t believe it.

Vharrick was also an equalist.

First Amon, then a guy named Unalaq, now this guy. It didn’t surprise Asami that much, because the more information they get, the closer they are in assassinating these guys. Information like this only doubles Asami’s confidence and motivation to kill.

“So, what exactly do you want us to do? Assasinate him before the other party does?” Opal asked. She was beside Asami reading the folder as well.

“Not exactly.” Su spoke and drank her coffee. “We want him alive.”

 _Oh great. Leaving another alive. Lin’s gonna shit on us again_  Asami thought and glanced at Lin. She was surprised to see Lin calm and collected on the table. Lin was not arguing.

“Lin you’re okay with this?” Asami finally asked, almost sounding mad. Asami wants the guy dead.

Lin took a deep sigh and crossed her arms. “No, I want the guy dead as much as you do kid. But he may contain information regarding the South.”

 _Fuck the South._ Asami laid back on her seat, defeated. She too needs to know that information. It bothers her so much that they’re sparing this guy.

“Anyway what’s the report with Amon?” Lin glanced at Opal who was quietly eating her breakfast. “We didn’t really get the time to discuss it regarding the fact you took leave. I assume you gathered enough.”

Asami wanted to speak for Opal. Opal beat her to it.

“Amon was talking to a general. His name was Unalaq I believe. Their conversation consisted something that has to do with Mr. Hiroshi-“ Opal stopped, unsure of what Asami would feel at the moment with the mention of her father’s name. She glanced at Asami but Asami was frozen in her seat. “It had to with the Satollite” she finished.

“They fucking stole a copy of the blueprint.” Asami spoke, balling her hands in a fist on the table. “My dad’s blueprint!” It came out almost like a shout, startling everyone.

“Lin, please let Tenzin know about this. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” Su spoke and stood. She excused herself.

The boys Mako, Bolin and the twins were quiet. One because they understood Asami’s situation and two, speaking for Asami’s sake never really took its toll. They knew from experience.

Opal on the other drew quiet, unsure if she really messed it up by mentioning Asami’s father’s name. She knew better, but it spilled from her tongue and the Chief needed report.

When Su left, Lin followed. The boys then followed. Everyone had a job laid out for the day, each placed a hand on Asami’s shoulder before leaving. Opal was the only one left with Asami afterwards. The atmosphere in the dining area though however, grew thinner.

Opal sighed. “Asami I am so sorry.” She couldn’t help the tears welling up on her eyes. It was like she was apologizing every day to Asami, it was really pathetic on her account. She couldn’t blame Asami though for holding a grudge, it was only Asami’s motivation to avenge her father’s death after all. Even if they share the same pasts, with both fathers dead, Asami’s experience of her dad’s death was way worst.

Her voice cracked as she spoke the words. “I’m sorry.” She repeated. It was quiet for a few seconds until she felt Asami stood and Opal glanced up at her.

Asami’s face was blank now and she didn’t speak a word. Opal knew for sure Asami probably just doesn’t want the subject brought up. So she kept quiet.

Asami took Opal’s plate along with hers and placed them on the sink. “I’m heading to my room. ”

Opal understood the statement. Asami had a job to do, checking stats on the Satollite software, and

With that, Asami exited the dining hall, leaving Opal in her thoughts.

 

* * *

 

The day before the gala, the group decided to go over the plan and  have a meeting as to how the gala mission was going to go down. This was mandatory. The Commander and Chief always reassure that everyone knows what they’re doing.

They were all sitting at Su’s office, with Su and Lin at the front explaining tactics using the big screen. On the big screen, the Vharrick’s headquarters was displayed.

“Wing and Wei will be staying with me here.” Su touched a point on the screen and it zoomed inside the building. “Lin is going to be directing orders from here through everyone’s earpiece.” Su points to what seemed to be the basement of the building. “She will be in the car. Mako and Bolin, you will have to stay near the doors and watch for red flags. ” The brothers nodded.

It was not the same, with Huan, Su’s eldest, gone. Asami glanced at Opal who was tentatively listening; her eyes were focused on the big screen. Asami knew Opal also felt different about it.  The last time they did a group infiltration, Huan was always the one who knew the interior structure of the building too well. He would always declare opinions of his own in which everyone often agrees. Asami can’t imagine the guilt Opal feels at the moment. She knew Opal was haunted by that guilt.

She didn’t realize that she’s been staring too long when Opal glanced back at her, meeting her eyes. Before Asami could look away, Opal gave her a smile and Asami couldn’t help but the return the smile.

“Asami and Opal, you two will be targeting Vharrick and Zhu li. Again, we want them alive and talking. Beat them if you have to. The goal is to hold them captive to grab the necessary information we need.” It was Lin who spoke this time. Her words hinted determination and order.

“What if we encounter the southerners? Do you want us to eliminate them?” Opal asked.

“Then you do what you do best. You leave no mercy.” Lin answered.

Asami was now satisfied by this. Killing again. Now they’re talking. It’s very satisfying. However, she was curious about this group that they were up against.

“Do we know anything about these southerners?” Asami finally asked. She needed to know what weapons they used, what kind of people they are

Lin sighed. “About that. We only know there’s two of them. A man and his daughter. They are skilled with melee weapons. I don’t think they carry guns around but never let your guard down.”

Asami nodded at Lin’s explanation. It should be a piece of cake, two people with only melee weapons with them. It should be no problem.

“As far as identity, we can’t really identify them. If the mission with Bolin and twins went how we wanted it to be. We probably could’ve gotten it.” Lin added, glancing at Bolin and the twins. The twins only stared on their laps, guilt taking over them.

“Anyway,” Su spoke and stepped forward, “Is everyone clear with what they’re doing?”

Everyone nodded.

“Good, we leave around dusk tomorrow before the paparazzi comes to the event.” Su gathered her papers and turned off the big screen. “You may be dismissed.”

With that, Asami left the office room with Opal. Both agreed to do a little sparing before going to bed.

They walked side by side. Asami’s adrenaline was rushing. She couldn’t wait for tomorrow. It’s been a while since they’ve done a big mission like this. She couldn’t wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami meets Korra.

Satollite Pro[ Version 6.3.9600 ]

<c> 2025 Future Industries Corporation. All rights reserved.

* * *

 

Target Location: Republic City, Vharrick’s Headquarters

Mission: Infiltrate and Capture

Time: 6:09 pm

 

“What the hell are we waiting for?” Asami was pacing back and forth. She was in the garage. The rest of the assassins were there as well. The twins were leaning their backs on the van that’s going to be taking them to the event. Mako and Bolin were on their phones. Opal was talking to Wing and Wei.

 

“Calm down Asami. We need to wait for Chief. Oh boy this is so exciting!” Bolin pushed himself upright from leaning. “Just like the old days yea bro?” he nudged Mako.

 

“Bolin’s right Asami. We can’t just rush-“ Mako was interrupted by the entrance of Su, Lin and Tenzin.

 

“I hope you guys weren’t waiting long.” Tenzin said, while he walks towards them.

 

 _Finally_ Asami thought. “Can we go now?”

 

“Just to be clear, everyone knows their positions?” Su asked eyeing everyone. Everyone blurted out a yes in unison.

 

“Good. Hop in.” She gestured to the van. Everyone got in and Asami could only hope that this really goes as planned.

 

* * *

 

 

 _“Can you hear me kid?”_ Lin spoke through the earpiece.

 

“Yes, loud and clear Chief.” Opal spoke.

 

“I second that.” Asami added.

 

Opal and Asami are on the rooftop of the building. They were to go inside the building from there. This time though, there will be no rope involved or remotes.

 

Lin was going to be commanding them throughout the process as they make their way inside the building. Bolin and Mako, she assumed, are with Lin, guarding her hideout as she gives commands. Wing and Wei were to hack to the warehouse and investigate with Su on their lead. Tenzin was going to be at the gala, investigating the people an watching out for red flags as well.

 

It was too easy. Asami was beginning to wonder if this was part of Vharrick’s scheme along with the gala. The building wasn’t that tall though, compared with Amon’s. She crawled to the edge and peeked below. There was a red carpet and some people have already gathered with their fancy dresses and suits, as well as the reporters with their cameras flashing.

 

_“You kids are on the clear. Move on with it. Leave no mercy.”_

 

As Lin spoke the final words. Asami opened a small door below them and they started climbing down the ladder.

 

“Look what we have here.” A guy in a suit spoke. A guard.

 

Asami was already in a fighting stance, and before Opal could lay a foot on the ground, she already tased the guard with her own taser. Opal just stood with eyes widened at the scene. It didn’t last though and they started running down the stairs. As they finished climbing down a stack of stairs, Lin spoke.

 

_“Open it. Two guards on the left. Three on the right.”_

With a kick, the door swung open. Asami quickly faced her left while Opal faced the other direction, both their handguns pointing in the direction they’re facing.

 

A few gunshots later, the five guards were on the ground and they were in the clear.

 

Asami and Opal placed their handguns back to their holster. Asami took the time to glance at the interior of the building. It was nothing like Amon’s. The area was bright, and there was a lounge in the middle. The odd thing was, the floor they’re in looked old. It probably wasn’t occupied for a very long time. Though, why would there be guards in there?

 

_Red flag._

“Duck!” Asami yelled to Opal who immediately lowered her head.

 

Asami doesn’t know how, but she felt a rush of something that was coming for them. She eyed the wall that was close to Opal. She found a short blue arrow. Her eyes focused on the arrow and moved trace the source of the surprised weapon.

 

She wasn’t surprised when her eyes landed on the window several feet away from her. Someone was following them.

 

Placing her hand on her earpiece she spoke, “Lin did you see that?”

 

Asami waited for an answer. Nothing. Opal looked at her with concern because Opal too was waiting.

 

“Lin, there’s-“

 

Three gunshots were fired. Asami and Opal crouched and Opal looked around. The shots sounded like it came from a few floors below.

 

“Here let me try.” Opal now placed two fingers on her earpiece. “Wing and Wei, can you hear me.”

 

Static.

 

“Something’s blocking the signal.” Asami finally said, realizing they are not unable to connect with their companions. “We’ll just have to wing this. Follow me”. They started crawling towards the door they just came from and made their way down the stairs.

Reaching the floor which probably was 4th,Asami assumed, a guard was making his way up. Asami placed her hands on either side on the handle bars of the stairs and kicked the guy on the face, making him fall on the ground.

 

“Come on!” Asami told Opal as they both made their way down.

 

As they near the main floor, they could hear screaming. Everyone heard the gunshots too then, Asami thought. But where is everybody? Where is Tenzin? Why is the talkie not working?! These questions were racing through Asami’s head. But she can’t show doubt, hell, she can’t show fear. Asami Sato doesn’t show fear.

 

“Fuck, where are they?”Asami asked, her hands on her knees, panting. The both of them managed to get to the main floor, but everyone at the event were screaming, and panicking.

 

“Opal, we-” Asami turned to see no sign of Opal behind her. She quickly opened the door, but only to be greeted by emptiness.

 

Great, she’s alone now.

 

 _“Asami.”_ Lin spoke through her earpiece. _“Kid, the signal was jammed earlier. Everything seems to be working fine now.  Why are you alone?”_

 

“You think…. You think you can locate her coordinates?” Asami asked in between breaths, still panting.

 

There was silence for a few seconds. Asami knew Lin was probably punching in numbers and pressing buttons before she even asked for it.

 

 _“She’s on the 3 rd.” _there was a pause. _“She’s being held captive.”_

 

Upon hearing those words, Asami quickly rushed to the elevators located down the hall. She was running into people who were screaming. It only hit her then that she still hadn’t seen any sign of Vharrick nor his assistant. She quickly lunged herself on the elevator and the door closes.

 

Reaching the 3rd, floor, There were three doors in front of her. One of those rooms where Opal is probably being held captive. Simple logic. She hoisted her handgun in front of her before kicking the first door open.

 

Empty. 

 

She slowly walked to the second door.

 

Still empty.

 

_Third it is._

 

“Lin how many are there?” Asami asked. No one answered on the other end. There was plain static again.

 

Angrily, she kicked the third door and it swung open. She was expecting guards, or Tribal Legacy. Except she was met with a young woman, dark skinned, dressed in water tribe clothing, a southerner. She was holding a crossbow directly pointed at Asami. Asami stepped a few steps closer, her handgun is also pointed towards the dark skinned girl. The woman had a determined look on her, like a hunger for a kill. Her brows were furrowed and those blue eyes were eyeing Asami’s green ones as they stepped closer to each other.

 

Asami was too focused on the young woman that she didn’t realize there were three other people kneeling facing the wall on her left. Asami immediately recognized it as Vharrick, Zhuli and Opal. The three had their hands tied up behind them. Their mouths were covered with tape, preventing them to speak.

 

“Let them go. They’re my target.” Asami spoke, her hands held her gun tight in front of her, ready to shoot.

 

The dark skinned woman smirked. “You have no idea what I had to go through to capture them.”

 

“I said,” a pause.  “Let. Them. Go.” Asami spoke the words, emphasizing each word with pauses. Asami knew she was being played at the moment and she was having none of it.

 

The smirk on the dark skinned girl just widened. “Sorry Miss prissy, finder’s keepers.”

 

 _Miss prissy?_ Asami cringed at the name. They stayed holding their weapons pointing at each other for a few seconds until Asami saw someone coming through the window behind the young dark woman.

 

It was Bolin, followed by Mako, slippin through the window quietly. Bolin placed an indexed finger on his lips, telling Asami to be quiet. Asami acted like she saw nothing and even held the gun in front of her more firmly. As Mako and Bolin neared the dark-skinned woman, Mako grabbed her by the right arm while Bolin grabbed the left. Asami quickly made her way to Opal and kneeled beside her  to cut Opal’s hands free from the rope and removed the tape on her mouth.

 

“Thank you.” Opal murmured after Asami had removed the piece of tape.

 

“Anytime.” Asami said with a smile.

 

Both of them stood up and made their way to the darker woman who was struggling to break free.

 

The dark skinned girl wasn’t expecting it at all. She dropped her crossbow as Mako and Bolin pulled her back to the desk that was close to the window. Mako grabbed the rope hanging on his belt and Bolin helped his brother tie the woman’s hands and feet.  Vharrick and Zhuli watched, unable to do something but that. Vharrick was making noises but was being ignored.

 

“Fuck.” The dark skinned woman yelped.

 

Asami picked up the crossbow that was dropped and examined it. The darker woman noticed her and she tried to push herself free from the brothers grip.

 

“You better fucking give that back.” she beamed at Asami.

 

Asami smirked and held up the crossbow like a trophy. “Finder’s keepers.”

 

“What now Asami?” Bolin asked, having difficulty trying hold the darker woman.

 

“Shit Asami she’s strong as fuck.” Mako added, also struggling on his grip.

 

“Hold her still.” Asami commanded.

 

Asami grabbed the handkerchief she had on her pocket and tied it around the darker’s womans mouth so she can’t speak. Asami was annoyed. Once tied, the noises that the young woman was making was now minimized to moans.

 

Asami took her handgun and hoisted it, pointing it on the darker woman’s head. The darker woman was now panting, and was staring directly at Asami. Those blue eyes were really amusing.

 

She was about pull the trigger when the door behind them swung open, making everyone turn around.

 

“Korra!” a heavy man’s voice screamed. The man was bulked and tall. He was followed by Lin behind who was holding a handgun in front of her and Tenzin with a throwing knife at hand.

 

Asami was confused.

 

“Shit kid what are you doing?” Lin quickly made her way to Asami, brushing Asami’s hand and  the gun. Mako and Bolin were also confused and let go of their grip. Lin then grabbed the darker woman by the arm and led her to the bulked man who quickly removed the handkerchief and gave Korra  a hug.

 

Asami was now aggravated by everything. She literally had no idea why everyone thinks this moment is time for hugs.

 

“Okay, can someone tell me what the fuck is going on?” Asami asked, frustrated and confused.

 

Lin turned to look at her. “Asami, this is Tonraq and her daughter Korra.”

 

Asami was about to say something when Su and the twins came rushing in.

 

“Lin! oh my spirits you’re safe.” Su quickly ran to her sister and gave her a hug. She pulled away and turned to look at everyone and eyed Tonraq. “Tonraq…. Is that…” Su trailed off.

 

“The one and only.” Tonraq opened his arms to give Su a hug.

 

“Just like the old days huh?” Lin asked. The young assassins around them were now very very confused. Su seemed to have noticed and stepped forward to explain.

 

“Tonraq is part of the White Lotus family. The White Lotus is us.” Su then stepped back, and gestured to all the adults standing there. The White Lotus.

 

Bolin stepped forward with eyes widened. “OMG allies!” he blurted and ran to hug the big guy and Korra. Korra smiled. Mako facepalmed himself. The twins just shrugged.

 

 

Asami looked at the adults and she remembers now. The White Lotus was the first Assassin group who had infiltrated several many organizations regarding the equalists. It all made sense. But this wasn’t time for a fucking reunion. They were in a mission for fucks sake.

 

“I’m bringing the hostages in the van. Mako, Bolin, and Opal, help me.” Asami made her way to the hostages completely ignoring everyone else. Mako, Bolin, and Opal followed lead helping Asami carry the two hostages.

 

Lin gave a sigh. “I’ll explain everything on our drive home.” She glanced at the twins. “You two. Get the van ready, meet us in the front in 10.” Lin then glanced at Su. “ I’m going with those two and check on the system. You’re in charge for now.” Su nodded in understanding.

 

“I believe I should be on my way as well.” Tenzin was the one spoke this time.

 

“Go with them Tenzin.” Su suggested and Tenzin nodded and turned to follow Lin and the twins.

 

Asami and the others were now pulling the hostages to their feet when Su spoke. “Mission accomplished.” Su gave the young assassins a smile.

 

“I’m starving.” Bolin said as he and Mako carry Vharrick. Asami and Opal were carrying Zhu Li.

 

Su then glanced back at Tonraq and Korra. “You two. Come with us. There’s plenty of room.”

 

Asami looked up to protest and let go of his grip on Zhu Li leaving her to drop on the ground with Opal. “They’re coming with us?!” It came out almost like an insult. Korra looked up at her. Tonraq and Su started walking towards the exit.

 

“You heard the lady, miss prissy.” Korra smirked and winked. _She fucking winked._

 

Su turned around and said, “My orders Asami.”  and Asami couldn’t argue anymore. She knew it was going to be a long night. She glanced at Korra and rolled her eyes. _Should’ve just shot her right away when I had the chance._

 

“Let’s go home, prissy.” Korra mocked,  and walked towards Opal who was struggling to raise Zhu Li up to assist her. The brothers looked at the darker woman and just shrugged.

 

It was really going to be a long night.

 

_Are you shitting me?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami trains Korra.

 

Lin kept her promise and explained everything on their drive home.

 

After she had reported Asami about Opal being held captive, Bolin and Mako came rushing for Lin, telling her that someone was coming. That person was Tonraq. Lin had asked what he was doing and had no idea that she was speaking to the other party that they were up against. Then Tonraq told her that she brought Korra with him because Korra had insisted to come.  Lin immediately told Tonraq that if that was the case, if Asami and Opal or the others found Korra, she’s dead. So Lin led Tonraq to third floor, stumbling to meet Tenzin along the way and the rest was history.

 

Tonraq had also explained the events in the South, that ever since Unalaq became Chief, people were hungry and an uprising had taken place. He also added that Unalaq had been visiting Republic City too and it just so happened that Korra and him were staying at Republic City at the moment. It was not only until then that he read the newspaper about Vharrick holding a gala. Tonraq had overheard a conversation once at Unalaq’s office in the south talking about weaponry with Vharrick. So he decided to have a talk with the man, which led to the infiltration.

 

Upon defeating the triads several years ago, the White Lotus had agreed to disband. Tonraq had to go back to the south because his wife was pregnant with Korra and Tenzin was marrying a lovely woman named Pema and wanted to start a family. However Su and Lin continued being espionages. It was all an entirely good coincidence that they all ran into each other.

  

* * *

 

Asami sat on her chair, playing with the small Satollite display on her right hand.

 

As soon as they got back to their headquarters, Su offered late dinner but Asami insisted she wasn’t hungry and locked herself in her room. They had placed the hostages in the basement room and decided to do interrogation the next day. It’s not like the two can do anything being all tied up and locked up.

 

Asami examined the Satollite, she could hear everyone talking across the hall even with her door locked.

It was annoying, especially the fact that Su had allowed the two southerners to stay. Asami could only wish they don’t stay long.

 

Frustrated, she placed the Satollite away onto her desk and made her way to the door to get some fresh air.  When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Korra in front of her with her right hand raised up like she was about to knock.

 

“Hi.” Korra said with a lopsided grin.

 

Asami was about to close the door when Korra’s arm blocked it.

 

“Hey, hear me out for a sec. Please?” Korra pleaded. Asami met those blue eyes again. “Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot. I want to start over. What do you say?”

 

Asami considered this for a minute. Something about this chick made her want to pull her gun out and shoot her, but she knew Lin wouldn’t be too happy about that. The other part wanted to give her another chance. She took a deep sigh knowing the obvious thing to do was to pick the latter. She opened the door fully and mumbled, “Fine.”

 

“Great! It’s uhm, Asami right? I’m Korra uhm, but I think you know that already.” Korra placed her hand in front of her, asking for Asami to shake it.

 

Asami shook the hand. “Yeah that’s right.” She wasn’t surprised to feel that Korra’s hand was strong and firm. She let go and said, “If that’s all you wanted, you can go now.”

 

“Uhm, right. It was uhm, thanks for giving me you know, another chance.” Korra sighed. “Goodnight.”

 

“Yeah you too.” And with that, Korra turned to leave and Asami eyed the the darker woman as she walked down the hall. She was mysterious, and interesting. Asami furrowed her eyebrows at the thought and scoffed. She had forgotten what she was about to do and she was still holding the door open.

 

She shook her head and closed it, deciding sleep is the best relief after a long crazy night.

  

* * *

 

 

Korra stood behind her door after she had made it into her room and sighed. She was relieved that Asami had agreed to start over with her. However, a part of her thinks that Asami still hates her. Well, she couldn’t blame her after she called her prissy and almost killing her. She was pulled away from her thoughts when she heard a knock on her door. She glanced around her room. The space was more than enough for one person. Bathroom on the left, and a queen sized bed and small desk on the right.

She stumbled on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. She was thankful that Su had let them stay in, because she and her dad have been from place to place. She couldn’t even go back to the South because of the war currently going on.

 

But most of all, Korra thought of her mom. Her mom who was brave, beautiful, and caring. She closed her eyes as she tucked herself in under the blankets.

 

Korra dreamt of guns and blood.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Asami woke up early. She quickly changed to her gym clothes, putting on black shorts and a black tank top. She made her way to the door and onto the gym room.

 

As she neared the gym room, she heard noises. Someone was in there. When she entered, she was met by Korra who was aggressively jabbing a punching bag like there’s no tomorrow. It seemed like she’s been there for too long. Asami observed silently.

 

Korra was in a pair of blue baggy shorts and white tank top. She was sweating hard and making fighting noises with every punch and kick. Korra seemed to have notice a presence behind her and turned around. Asami’s eyes widened but she played classy and started clapping her hands slowly making her way towards Korra. Korra just watched her.

 

“Alright, I take it that you’re done?” Asami had stopped clapping.

 

“Uhm, yea, how long have you been there?”

 

Asami wasn’t expecting the question and just shrugged, “Not long. I always come here in the mornings to do some sparring.”

 

It didn’t occur to Asami until she laid her eyes on Korra’s full body. Korra was bulked as well, just like her dad. Toned arms, toned stomach, she was fit. Asami didn’t know how long she had been staring but when she looked up, Korra was smiling.

 

Asami cleared her throat. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to start my routine.”

 

“Yeah, ofcourse. I’ll see you at breakfast if ever.” Korra went to grab her towel and started walking towards the exit. She quickly turned and said, “Oh and for the record, I caught that.” and winked.

 

Asami couldn’t help the heat running in her cheeks. Those last words could only meant one thing. She quickly shook her head and started putting on her fighting gloves and started jabbing.

* * *

 

 

 Korra had just gotten out of the shower after her sparring at the gym and was now getting dressed. Su was nice enough to had given her some change of clothes. Though, she had to remind her dad to collect their stuff in the apartment they were renting if they were to stay longer, but Su had already opened the invitation to them for staying permanently over dinner last night. Her dad just told Su that he didn’t want to cause any inconvenience.

 

Korra wanted to stay longer. After meeting Bolin and Mako, she felt like she had made friends for the first time her entire life. She found Bolin to be really energetic and easy approach, they got along right away. Mako on the other hand was a complete opposite of his brother. He was good looking but moody, not her type. She could just imagine how many mood swings the guy goes through.

 

Then there was Asami. _Oh Asami, Asami, Asami._ She thought about the unexpected meeting earlier and couldn’t help but smile. Clearly, she knew Asami was checking her body out. She too, was checking her out, but Asami was too busy looking at her to notice.

 

Ever since meeting Asami at Vharrick’s headquarters, something about the tall girl was mesmerizing. The green eyes were fierce, glistening, but only Korra knew that Asami probably had gone through something that brought her to that kind of state. Asami is a professional assassin. Something for sure had happened that led her to that kind of state. No one becomes an assassin just because they wanted to. There is always a reason. To kill, revenge, or it could be a mental problem. Korra was suddenly pulled away from her thoughts when someone knocked on her door.

 

“Who is it?” Korra shouted.

 

“Korra, it’s Su. Breakfast is ready.” Su spoke on the other end.

 

“Oh, I’m just changing! I’ll be right there!” Korra yelled back and quickly slipped on a white shirt and pants.

 

* * *

 

When Asami had arrived in the dining area, everyone was already in the middle of eating. The only seat left was between Korra and Opal.

 

“Asami, I’m glad you can join us.” Su was the one who spoke. “We came to a decision.”

 

Asami looked up as she sat between Korra and Opal, listening attentively.

 

Su continued, “Korra will be training here from now.” Asami almost spitted out her tea. Everyone looked at her.

 

“When was this?” Asami asked, her voice sounding upset knowing that they decided without her permission.

 

“Well, if you ate dinner last night with us, you would have known kid.” It was Lin who spoke this time. “Tonraq and Korra will be living here from now on.”

 

“Also,” Su added, “You will be the one training Korra.” Asami eyes widened at this. She looked at Korra  who was quietly eating her food and seemed to be not bothered by this.

 

“But” Asami tried to protest.

 

“No buts kid. My hands are full with the twins, I can’t train her at the moment. She will also be training with Tenzin at times at Air Temple Island” Lin stopped her, “After this, you’ll be giving Korra a tour of the place. You’ll be explaining how the Satollite works and teach her the basics. You guys will discuss how the scheduling of training will work. That’s an order.”

 

“Yes Chief.” Asami felt defeated. It was going to be a long life.

 

“Also,” Su spoke, wiping her mouth with a napkin, “Lin and I will be interrogating the captives, we’ll let you all know what we gather.”  Asami and the others nodded.

 

The rest of breakfast was eaten quietly. One by one, the others stood leaving the dining area to go whatever task they were assigned to do. Korra and Asami were left alone.

 

Korra was done before everyone was but she stayed in her seat.

 

“You didn’t have to wait.” Asami said as she stood, cleaning up her plates.

 

“I wanted to.”

 

Asami didn’t say anything until she had placed her dirty dishes in the sink. She spoke, “Meet me in the lab in 30 minutes.” and made her way out of the dining room.

 

* * *

  

 

Korra was thinking. She was thinking hard. She confirmed that Asami was still not okay with her but she didn’t even have any choice. She just want to win Asami’s good side, be friends perhaps.

 

She was now standing in front of the lab that she and Asami agreed to meet. It was locked, so she stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. A voice came from behind.

 

“I’ve always liked punctuality.” It was Asami. Korra turned and took the moment to look at her. She was gorgeous. Asami was now changed to maroon pants and white shirt and a black leather jacket. Her hair down was complimenting her stature. Korra tried to say something and opened her mouth slighty, but not came out. Asami fumbled with the keys in her hands and unlocked the door.

 

“Let’s get this over with.” Asami said, sounding eager to start.

 

When they enter the lab, Korra’s eyes widened at the whole place. It was filled with computers, machines and on the very far was a huge screen in front of her with control panels below it. She was behind Asami and didn’t realize Asami had been talking.

 

“…. And this is where we check signals for the Satollite.” Asami gestured to the big screen and she turned around to check on her student who seemed to be adoring the place. Asami sighed.

 

“Korra… you will need to listen.”

 

Korra turned her attention at Asami. “Right, sorry. This is my first time at a place like this so yea. It’s just so… big.” Korra circled her arms gesturing at the whole building.

 

Asami gave her crooked smile. “Well, this is where I work, well part of my work that is. I check the systems on the Satollite and do some coding here and there.” Korra nodded in understanding.

 

“What’s the other part?” Korra asked curiously.

 

“The garage.” Asami replied while she turned pressed some buttons on the huge screen.

 

“I see.” Korra replied, not wanting to ask any more questions in result of annoying the tall woman.

 

The screen suddenly came to life and it was split into two. There were codes and numbers on the left side and a picture of a machine with antenna on the right.

 

“What’s the picture?” Korra asked. Asami couldn’t help but chuckle. Korra smiled at her chuckle.

 

“It’s not a picture Korra. This is the satellite” Asami pointed on the machine on the right. “And this coding right here,” Asami now pointed to her left, “is the Satollite software. All software generates codes and those codes are hashed by the satellite converting them to coordinates which gives us access to see information of buildings and how the security works.”

 

Korra just stared, not understanding exactly what Asami said. What she knows for sure, is that Asami seemed to become more relax when she talks about that kind of stuff.

 

This was a side of Asami that Korra had seen. The first one was the fierce and badass Asami, and now the brainy side of Asami was starting to flourish. Korra just smiled, but Asami couldn’t see her because Asami’s attention was on the screen and was pressing buttons.

 

“Korra do you get it?” Asami turned to see Korra who was smiling. “What?”

 

“Nothing.” Korra shook her head. “You just got all brainy back there.”

 

“Oh I’m sorry. I tend to use terms when explaining these kind of things.”

 

“No it’s okay really. I think I sort of understand. The Satollite is useful for infiltrating correct?” Asami nodded. At least Korra had a little understanding.

 

“Look Asami, I really want to become friends with you. I really want this to work out. This whole training thing. We both didn’t want this.” Korra lied at the last sentence, at least she thought a part of it was a lie.

 

Asami sighed. She knew she was giving Korra a hard time by distancing herself and not fully opening up to her student. “I know. It’s just probably the fact that I got a bad first impression of you. You wanting to kill me and all.”

 

“I don’t know about that. Last time I remember you were about to fire a bullet on my head.” Korra said jokingly as she crossed her arms to her chest. Korra waited for Asami to respond, worried that she might have just insulted her. But instead, Korra was responded with a laugh. Asami was laughing.

 

“You….. hahaha…. Oh my, that’s true… I can’t” Asami said in between breaths. Korra was enjoying the scene. Asami looked carefree at the moment.

 

When Asami finally caught her breath, she said, “That’s a good one.” and retrieved her original posture.

She walked up to Korra and raised her hand in between them. “Friends?” Asami asked.

 

Korra smiled and took the hand right away.

 

“Allies.” Korra smiled and shook her hand firmly.

 

Asami returned her smile.

 

“Okay, let’s start.” Asami gestured Korra to stand beside her.

 

It was going to be good day, Korra thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of this fic will be based on the reviews. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Korra.....bond.... a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lack of reviews was not really what I had expected. But since this work still got a few kudos, why not continue for a bit.

_“Daddy! Daddy! Where are you?!”_

_Little Asami was running around the mansion looking for signs of her dad. But there was fire all around. Red and orange filled Asami’s vision and smoke clogged her sense of smell._

_Asami ran to the living room, she knew there were people around the house. One, probably two, or more. When she reached the living room, she grabbed the frame just on top of the coffee table and started running back upstairs to search for his dad._

_But the fire was burning larger and faster. Upon reaching her dad’s office, she opened the door and stopped on her tracks._

_Her dad was lying down, blood surrounding him.She noticed the window was open, a trace that the culprit had escaped. Asami was shivering in fear, slowly trying to make her way to the corpse that lying in front of her. She touched his dad’s chest where the blood was coming from and she began to sob._

_“Daddy, no…no… please daddy… no…” Asami was lost to her tears. The fire around her and the smoke building up was long gone unnoticed._

* * *

 

 

 

“Asami!”

 

Asami woke up trying to catch her breath. Opal had her hands on Asami’s shoulders and she was all covered in sweat. “Spirits Asami… was it the nightmare again?” Opal swallowed.

 

“Yeah… I… shit Opal…” Asami placed a hand on her forehead. It’s been a long time she had the nightmare. “I’m okay… it’s just…” Asami tried to find the words to say. “It happens less often now though, I’ll be fine.” Asami reassured her.

 

Opal gave her a sympathetic look. “Okay. I wanted to wake you to do a little sparring and I found your body shivering and you were murmuring words….. I knew it was another nightmare. Come down when you’re ready though okay?” Opal gave a soft pat on Asami’s shoulders. Asami gave her a grin and nodded.

 

With that, Opal left and Asami could only get out of bed and start preparing for the day, pretending that the nightmare never happened.

* * *

 

 

“So,” Opal said while she dodged the punch that Asami just threw at her. “How’s Korra?”

 

Asami ducked her head to avoid Opal’s kick. “What do you mean?” Asami lowered her hands and withdrew from her fighting stance. Opal did the same.

 

“I mean, how’s the training going?” Opal now removed her gloves and made her way to the closet to put them away. Asami followed her.

 

“She’s quite slow when it comes down to technical stuff, but she excels on everything else.” Asami answered, putting her gloves on the shelves and making her way back to the bench.

 

“She….. lost her mom too you know.” Opal said.

 

Asami didn’t know how to respond to this. She knew that Opal was probably trying to be sympathetic about her. Asami just looked at Opal’s direction not bearing a word.

 

“We talked a bit before she left to go to Tenzin’s place to train today. Apparently her mom was killed by equalists too.” Opal sat beside Asami who was now drinking from her water bottle.

 

“Your point?” Asami passed the water to Opal who quickly grabbed it from her.

 

“My point is that she wants the same thing that we do Asami. She wants an end to this whole equalist thing. Korra told me that you seem to be putting distance between you two when you train her. I think Korra just really wants to get to know you.” Opal stood and placed a warm hand on Asami’s shoulder, “Give her a chance?”

Asami gave a long sigh and nodded before saying, 

“I’ll try.”

* * *

 

 

“Why do I have to do it?” Asami fumbled with the keys that Lin just tossed to her.

“Because me and Sue have business to attend to.” Lin said opening the door of her car.

“You haven’t even informed us about the interrogation yet!” Asami raised her voice. “What did the captives say?”

Lin got in the car with the door still open and spoke, “Asami, we will let you know at dinner time. Now go pick up Korra, her ferry should be arriving soon.” Lin closed her door, started the car and drove off, leaving Asami in her thoughts.

 

* * *

 

Asami was leaning her back to the passenger side of her car, arms crossed, as she stared at the docks waiting for the ferry that will be docking anytime soon and will contain Korra.

She hated this. She could’ve brought Opal with her but she seemed too occupied when she hear moaning and giggling when she made her way to Opal’s room. Asami smiled at the memory.

Moments later, the ferry had docked and Korra was the first one to come out followed by other passengers on the ferry. Korra was looking very exhausted. Her short hair was a mess and her shoulders slumped. However, Korra’s eyes lit up when she finally met Asami’s gaze. Asami raised her eyebrows.

 

“Asami!” Korra said over cheerfully as she almost ran closer to Asami. “Where’s Lin?”

 

“Hey.” Asami said with a wave. “Lin had to attend some matters with Su.” _And I was forced to pick you up_ she wanted to add. But Korra doesn’t have to know that.

 

“I see.” Korra said and tilted her head to get a view of the car behind Asami. “Nice ride back there.” She added.

 

“Thanks.” Asami said as she turned around walking away and making the keys jungle in her hand.

 

“Hey wait for me!” Korra begged as she ran to catch up to Asami.

 

They got into the car and pulled out of the docks into the city. They rode quietly until Korra’s stomach growled. Asami couldn’t help but giggle. Korra blushed from embarrassment.

 

“What do you say we grab something to eat?” Asami offered. _What the hell Asami?_ The words just rolled off out of nowhere. Whatever, she was hungry too anyway.

 

“Sure. But is it safe? I mean, wouldn’t people notice us?” Korra responded.

 

“Pfttt no don’t worry it’s fine.”

 

“Right. Sorry I was just worried I guess.” Korra said followed by a soft laugh.

* * *

 

 

Korra was absolutely tired. It was weird though, that instead of declining Asami’s offer of eating dinner, Korra found herself saying yes.  A new wave of energy found its way to her nerves, making her feeling new and happy. They ended up at Narook’s Noodle café.

 

“….and then he made me sat in front of a statue named Aang or something and whisper the Nomad prayer 15 times…” Korra said between bites of her noodles.

 

Asami laughed. Korra couldn’t help but enjoy hearing it. Asami was definitely gorgeous when she laughs, hell she was gorgeous at whatever she does. Korra doesn’t know if she’ll ever get over this crush.

 

Korra sighed. “I just want this to be over already. I got one more week.”

 

Asami hummed in response. One week indeed, before Korra could be put on an assassin mission training. They stayed quiet for a while.

 

“Thank you Asami.” Korra finally said, putting down her chopsticks on the side.

 

“For what?” Asami asked, raising her eyebrows.

 

“For letting me get this far.  I….” Korra trailed off. She wants to tell Asami why she had agreed with Lin to train her and why she wants to be assassin so bad.

 

Korra was looking down on the table and didn’t notice a soft hand on top of hers. She looked up, and found Asami giving her a sympathetic grin. “I know. I heard about it.” Asami said, and Korra was partly confused because it was like Asami could read minds now.

 

“My mom….. she..” Korra tried to speak, but her voice was cracking, trying to hold back the tears welling up in her eyes. Why does she feel emotional all of a sudden? Korra blamed her tiredness. She can’t cry now. She can’t cry in front of Asami. Asami would just think she’s weak.

 

There was stillness in their table, and when Korra looked up, Asami’s expression was soft, sympathetic.

 

“Oh Korra.”

 

Asami stood up from her seat and walked towards Korra. She couldn’t really sit beside her so she knelt and placed a hand on Korra’s knee. “Believe me, I know how it feels. I had the same past.”

 

Korra shifted her gaze to Asami. A tear slowly made its way out of her right eye. She wiped it away with her hand.But she still couldn’t bring herself to sob, not right now. Asami doesn’t deserve her baggage after all.

 

“I’m sorry…. I just… every time I remember it, it tears me apart and-“ before she could finish, Korra found herself wrapped up in Asami’s arms. Asami smelled like sweet jasmine and new car scent.

 

“I know.” Korra felt Asami’s words vibrated as Asami stroke her back gently. Korra admired Asami’s understanding. It felt different. A good difference. “Hey, let’s go home. I want to show you something.” Asami pulled away from the embrace and Korra had to hide away her disappointment at the loss of touch. Korra nodded.

 

They paid their meal and made their way out of the café. They just got seated in the car when Asami’s phone rang. Korra and Asami shared a look before Asami reached into her pocket and answered.

 

“Hi what’s going-“ Asami didn’t finish when the person on the other end  spoke. Korra could hear the voice, it was definitely Lin, but she couldn’t understand.

 

“Okay, give us 5 minutes tops.” Asami said, putting her phone on the dashboard.

 

Before Korra could ask what it was about, the engine was brought to life and Korra saw her life flashed before her eyes as Asami drove off with full speed.

* * *

 

 

Asami really meant those five minutes because she really needed to be at the headquarters as soon as possible. After parking, she quickly ran to the gates, fumbling to reach for her ID, same with Korra, as they made their way to Lin’s office. They made their way without saying a word, both driven by eagerness to get to the office.

 

As they neared Lin’s office, Asami couldn’t help but ran and push the door open, almost with full force. Lin and Su were in the front of the big screen, with the young assassins seated at the table.

 

“Take a seat girls.” Suyin gestured to the two seats unoccupied close to her. Asami and Korra followed making their way to the pointed seats.

 

“As you all know, the captives today were interrogated but unfortunately, we couldn’t get both of them to talk. So Sue and I drove to his headquarters to spy on things and we found this.” Lin inserted a usb port onto the side of the screen and the screen turned from black to a video. The video showed Vharrick talking to Amon and another guy who was dressed in blue and looked like Tonraq. Asami assumed it was Unalaq. It seemed like the one who was holding the camera was Zhu Li. They were in a laboratory.

 

The camera was sort of shaky and the people in the room couldn’t hear what conversation Vharrick was having with the two. Vharrick then turned his head to face the camera and said,

 

_“Zhu Li, do the thing!”_

 

The camera then zoomed out and Asami didn’t notice this before, but what in front of Vharrick, Amon and Unalaq was an exact replica of her dad’s Satollite under construction. Workers were moving around placing parts here and there.

 

Asami’s heart froze.

 

Vharrick was no weapon maker. He was no equalist at all. Well probably part of it. But Vharrick was a genius tool used by Amon to create his dirty work for him.

 

Lin shut the video which made everyone at the desk look at her. She walked towards Korra and placed a hand on Korra’s left shoulder and let out a sigh before speaking.

 

“Kid, you’re going on a mission.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Korra stargaze and also an unexpected visit at the Beifong's Headquarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so. I think this is the turning point where I'll be shifting the plot from the movie into my own, sort of. Also, I wanted to fast forward a little bit because I got this idea in the future and I've been jotting down notes about it ever  
> since. Sorry if this one seemed to be a little rush. I wanted to pick up the phase.The development of Korrasami is still gradual though, bear with me. However, the events should start to pick up from here.  
> PS: Thank you to all of you who left kudos. It always makes me smile :)
> 
> Happy reading!

Upon hearing Lin’s order, Korra shot her a look. Lin just raised her eyebrows and took another sigh.

“I know you got one more week kid. But Su and I figured since your uncle is one of them, you’ll know his tactics better than the rest of us do.”

Korra cast her gaze down to her lap. She doesn’t know what to say. She really wanted to go on a full assassin mission like everybody else.

Before Korra could say anything, Su spoke.

“Korra, I know this is a lot to take in. The mission won’t take place until your full training is over. But as soon as you finish, we will be discussing tactics about this mission. Your dad and you will take on the mission.”

Korra could only nod. She had forgotten how exhausted she was. She looked at her father who was looking down on the table. She was too tired to do anything at the moment. Everyone in the room was too quiet as well.

“I think I need to rest.” Korra stood. Lin and Su nodded.

“The rest of you are dismissed as well.” Su spoke gathering her things on the table with Lin doing the same.

* * *

 

Asami could not believe what she just saw. She wanted to protest about Korra and Tonraq going on a mission because she wanted to be there. She wanted to sabotage the replica that she saw moments ago.

Asami was now tossing and turning on her bed. Sleep was obviously not going to get her anytime soon now that her mind was full of thoughts.

Asami got up and grabbed her robe and made her way out of the room. She suddenly stop when she was in front of Korra’s room. She stared at the door. A part of her wants to talk to Korra, but Korra might be sleeping already. She remembered how Korra’s face earlier, how she was confused with everything that was going on. Asami doesn’t know why, but inside she wants to offer support and comfort. She finally came to a decision and walked closer to Korra’s door.

She knocked twice. No answer. Another. Still no anwer.

“I’m coming in.” She said turning the knob and was surprised to see it open.

The room was empty but the fact that the window was open where the cool breeze was blowing through the night did not go unnoticed.

Outside the window was a ledge and on the right side of that ledge was a roof. Asami quickly helped herself up.

Once on the ledge, she lifted herself up on the roof.

She couldn’t help but form a small smile on her face as soon as she saw Korra lying down just not from a far. Korra had earphones on and looked like she was counting the stars since one of her arm was lifted up pointing to the sky. It was obvious that Korra couldn’t sleep either.

Asami cleared her throat.

Korra seemed to be startled and quickly got up into a fighting stance, earphones falling off of her ears. But upon seeing Asami, Korra quickly withdrew her hands.

“Spirits Asami you scared me.” Korra took a sigh of relief.

Asami chuckled and walked towards the southerner. They both sat down and stared at the buildings in front of them.

“Hi” Asami finally said.

They both stayed quiet for a moment, just staring through the night. Asami couldn’t help but break the silence.

“What were you doing earlier?”

“Connecting constellations.”

Korra was fond of the stars. Asami smiled at her.

“What?” Korra asked, confused at the look that Asami gave her.

“You’re just full of surprises that’s all.” Asami then put her arms behind her and leaned back and looked up. “Tell me what you know.”

Korra looked up as well trying to figure out the words to say. “Right there.” She pointed up. “See that? That’s a flying bison. They were popular in the AG’s.”

Asami nodded, she too knew how famous the flying bisons were. Some say it was myth, some say it was true. No one really knew. Asami looked up, trying to figure out something out of the stars as well. After a few seconds, she spotted something.

“Oh there! That’s a lion turtle.”

Korra hummed in response and added, “Yeah, extinct now though. You believe in the legends? Like about the avatar and stuff?”

Asami didn’t know how to answer this. She remembered when her dad used to read the legends to her, but never really thought about it much. “Eh, I haven’t really thought about it.”

“I believe them.”

Asami raised her eyebrows.

“I do. I believe that bending did exist and that everything was ruled by an avatar and all that Raava stuff.”

Asami stayed quiet, Korra continued.

“You know, I enjoyed when my mom always told me about the avatars that I got this tattoo.”

Korra sat up and placed her hands on the hem of her shirt and was about to lift it up when Asami stared at her confusingly. Korra blushed.

“Shit sorry…uhm… I just wanted to show you the tattoo.” Korra said.

Asami’s expression seemed to have settled down and she gave Korra a nod.

Korra turned around and lifted the hem of her shirt. Asami let out short gasp by the sight in front of her. It was an image of Ravaa, the blue spirit.

“Korra…. Wow.” Asami said from behind her. “Can I… touch it?”

“Go ahead.”

With that, Asami slowly and gently traced the lines along Korra’s back, admiring every detail. Asami felt the stillness of Korra's back upon her touch. Korra's back toned. She gulped quietly and she was thankful that Korra couldn't see her blush. 

“Korra.. it’s beautiful.” Asami said pulling away her hand.

Korra then pulled back down her shirt and turned around to face Asami.

They stared at each other for a while, unsure of what to say.

“We should rest.” Korra said finally, standing up and offering her hand to Asami to help her up.

“Yeah.”

* * *

 

As Asami made her way out with Korra holding the door, Korra couldn’t help herself.

“Asami.”

Asami turned around, eyebrows slightly raised.

“Do you think the mission will go well?” Korra asked and gulped at her question.

“You bet I do. Go kick some ass on your training tomorrow okay?”

“Will… you… will you be there?” Asami was taken aback by the question but something about it made her heart feel warm. Being with Korra was different.

“I have some coding to do in the morning but I will drop by for sure.”

Korra couldn’t help but grin at Asami’s response. “Okay. Goodnight Asami.”

“Night Korra.”

“And Asami?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for talking to me tonight.”

* * *

 

**2 DAYS BEFORE KORRA’S AND TONRAQ’S MISSION**

**Location: Beifong’s Headquarters**

**Time: 4:17 am**

_Thud thud._

“Opal go away.” Asami murmured in her sleep. She doesn’t know why there was someone knocking at her door. She wasn’t in the mood to do some sparring today.

_Thud. Thud._

Asami groaned. She got up and made her way towards the door. 

Before she could pull it open, the door swung at her and Bolin was panting heavily with his arm on the door. Bolin had a worried look on his face.

“Bolin what’s—“

“Asami!” Bolin was having a hard time to breathe. “Red people….trespassed....Tonraq….. Gone.” Bolin then slumped on the floor after blurting out those words.

Asami took a second to puzzle together what Bolin just said. She had a vague idea but she had to make sure she was right. She quickly grabbed her robe and ran towards the adults’ area and find Tonraq’s room.

* * *

 

Upon arriving to Tonraq’s room, the door was open and Asami wasn’t surprised to see Korra kneeling down on the floor with a red banner on her hand. Korra had a look of a lost puppy. Mako and Opal were there too but Asami could only focus her gaze on Korra. Asami walked towards Korra and knelt down beside her. Bolin came after as well and walked towards Opal.

Asami placed a hand on Korra’s back. Korra didn’t look at her. Korra was now clenching the banner with her hands and Korra was sobbing with anger.  Asami could only look at the banner which looked oddly familiar to her.

Then it hit her.

_Red Lotus._

The red people that Bolin was talking about was them, she couldn't be wrong. She remembered it clearly. Flashes of herself when she was younger filled Asami's thoughts. Her dad on the floor. The red banner tucked in her dad’s side. If this was the case, Korra's dad may be.... no. No no no. She shook her head slightly to dismiss the thoughts right away. She didn’t want to jump into conclusions yet.

“Lin and Su went after them.” It was Mako who spoke. He was standing with a worried look that Bolin had earlier.

“Korra we’re sorry.” It was Opal who spoke this time.

Korra had stopped sobbing now. She stood, tossing the red banner away with her hands. Asami knew that Korra was filled with anger now. Korra walked towards the door and open it but Asami couldn’t stand it. Korra was just like her when she lost her dad. Anger taking over her. She immediately stood before speaking.

“Korra. I’m sure he’s fine. We’ll get him.” The words flew out of Asami’s mouth and she really wanted to calm Korra down.

 Korra stopped on her tracks and turned her head slightly, her hands  were clenched into fists.

“Whoever they are. I’ll kill them. I’ll kill them all.”

Asami could feel how mad Korra was. Korra walked out of the room after releasing those words. The atmosphere around them was still. Asami  and the others could only stare at the door that was swinging in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't mess with Korra.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Korra goes on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Character death
> 
> This chapter was hard to write and to let you guys know, this chapter was written during chapter 5 that's why it's already done. I am not happy with the content of this one. Also, the reason why I'm releasing this now is because I will be busy on the next following days. I was really having hard time writing this but I hope it's easy enough for everyone to read and again I apologize for the warning.

**1 DAY BEFORE KORRA’S AND TONRAQ’S MISSION**

**LOCATION: BEIFONG’S HEADQUARTERS**

**TIME: 2:10 PM**

“What?!” Korra slapped the table with both of her hands as she stood up.

“Korra. You can’t do this alone. We’re aborting the mission.” Su was on the other end of the desk, sitting, with stack of papers in front  of her. They were both at Su’s office room. Korra was on the other side. She was called in to report after the incident yesterday.

Korra huffed at this. “With all due respect Commander, I can do this alone. Please let me do this. They have my father.” Korra realized how desperate she sounded but she was invested in proving her point to care.

Korra felt like her training had gone to waste if she wasn’t going to accomplish this mission. She knew she had to rescue her dad. Her dad’s her only family. She can’t lose him.

“Korra it’s very dangerous to go there alone. I told you what we went through when we went after those guys. Lin and the twins got injured because of it. We tried Korra. But we lost them.”

 _Because you didn’t try hard enough._ Korra wanted to say that. But she thought of something else.

“Then I can bring one of the boys with me. Mako and Bolin.” She also wanted to suggest the girls, Opal and Asami but Korra knew that after what happened with the twins Su wouldn’t allow one of them to be in danger. They got two injured already.

Su took a deep sigh. “We can’t. Lin won’t allow it. Those two are only experts in spying. They haven’t had that much experience in killings Korra. I hope you understand.”

A familiar voice interrupted the two.

“I’ll go with her.” The voice came from the back.

Su tilted her head to look who it was. Korra turned around and was surprised to see Asami standing by the door.

“Asami.” Korra said in her breath.

Asami started walking towards them. Su shook her head.

“Asami this is a private meeting.”

Korra admired how Asami just ignored Su’s statement. “I know. But I’m against aborting this mission. They created a replica of my father’s invention Commander. Amon can use that for spirits knows what evil doings he has up in his sleeve. I can help Korra with this.” Asami looked at Korra and she felt herself blush when she realized Korra had been looking at her as she talked. She continued. “ I can’t thank you enough Commander and Lin for taking good care of me and making me reach this far. Let us do this.”

Su was quiet as if taking in Asami’s explanation. Korra could only swallow as she couldn’t believe that Asami was willing to do this mission with her. She knew she was attracted to this woman already. It couldn’t be ignored any longer. But they have matters to get to. Her feelings can wait for a bit.

After a minute of silence, Su stood up and finally spoke.

“Alright.” Su sighed, “ I got a plan. I’ll gather everyone at Lin’s office in 5 minutes. Meet me there. We will discuss tactics. Now, you two, dismissed.”

Korra and Asami nodded and made their way out.

As soon as the door shut behind them Korra couldn’t help but hug Asami and murmuring a “Thank you.” Korra was surprised to feel Asami hug her back. It lasted longer than what Korra thought and she suddenly pulled away, her cheeks flushed red. Asami’s were the same.

“Sorry… hehe” Korra rubbed the back of her neck nervously. “Thank you Asami.”

“I know what it feels to lose a father Korra. I want to help.”

Korra nodded at this and smiled.

Together, they walked towards Lin’s office, ready to discuss strategies with everyone.

* * *

 

Lin had a sling on her left arm due to the incident of following the kidnappers of Tonraq. The twins were both in a wheelchair. Su had explained that when the twins were picking up Lin and Su after failing to chase after Red Lotus, the car rolled over. Su was lucky enough to not have suffered major injuries in the incident.

Korra looked at them and swallowed. This was it.  There’s no turning back now. She could end up like them after this mission was over. She then looked at Asami on the other end of the table. Asami looked confident, as if she’s been waiting for this for so long. She was suddenly pulled away from her thoughts when Su turned on the computer.

“Attention.” Everyone’s attention was now on Su. “Mission: Infiltrate and Rescue will take place tomorrow evening. Korra and Asami will take the lead. I’ll be sending commands for them. But there will be some change.” Su now had Amon’s headquarters on the screen.

Korra was listening attentively, investing her mind on the details that Su spreaded out for them.

Su had explained that ID’s have a tracker on them and the tracker was found on the basement area of Amon’s headquarters were Tonraq’s exact location will be. A deal was to made. They will be exchanging Vharrick and Zhu Li for Tonraq which everyone agreed to do. Su had also explained that the Red Lotus were a group hired by Amon to kidnap Tonraq. They were assassins back in the days.

“….for now we don’t know if the Satollite replica they have is also at Amon’s or at Unalaq’s nor the Red Lotus' whereabouts. But that can wait for now. Are we all clear?” Su asked. Everyone nodded. “Perfect. Dismissed. Asami and Korra, stay.”

Asami and Korra exchanged a look before going back to their seats. The rest of the assassins left along with Lin.

“You two have to promise me you will go by my orders we just discussed. Understood?” Korra and Asami nodded.

Su placed both her hands on the table looking at the two. “Alright. Asami, I want you to show Korra our weapon warehouse. Let her pick her whatever makes her comfortable.”

“Yes Commander.” Asami replied.

With that, they were dismissed and the two made their way to the warehouse.

* * *

 

As soon as Asami opened the door to the warehouse, Korra slipped in quickly as if she was looking for something. As if on cue, Korra ran towards a table where a blue crossbow was resting. Asami couldn’t help but chuckle at the tanned woman who was now hugging her crossbow.

“Looks like you missed it.” Asami beamed at Korra who turned to look at her.

“Are you kidding? It missed me. Let’s go.” Korra grinned at her.

Asami was surprised by this.

“Whoa, you serious? You can’t just be carrying that tomorrow. Pick a gun. Don’t waste your training.”

Korra took a sigh and just grabbed a pistol that was on another table beside her.  Asami smiled and shook her head.

“Alright, if that’s what you’re comfortable with, then so be it.”

Asami picked  two pistols, two knives and one taser. Asami loaded the guns and put them on a weapon belt. She turned to see Korra who was looking directly at her. Asami blushed.

“Is there something on my face?” Asami asked placing one of her hands on her face.

“No. It’s just… I can’t believe we’re actually doing this.”

“Korra, we can do this. We’ll get your father back.”

Korra could only smile at Asami.

Once they settled their weapons, they made their way out of the warehouse and onto their rooms anticipating what’s coming for them the next day.

* * *

 

 

Satollite Pro[ Version 6.3.9600 ]

<c> 2025 Future Industries Corporation. All rights reserved.

 

**Target Location: Amon’s Headquarters**

**Mission: Infiltrate and Rescue**

**Time: 7:00pm**

 

Korra held her crossbow in front of her while Asami was by her side holding a pair of guns on her hands. They just got inside the basement after Su had hacked into the security system. Bolin and Mako were left at the gates as lookouts and also with them stayed the captives.

The basement had a long empty hallway. It was odd. Korra and Asami just kept on walking, only their breathing could be heard because of the quietness.

“I knew you two would come.”

Korra and Asami quickly turned to look where the voice came from. It was Amon, standing in his mask and his black hoodie.

“Where’s my dad?” Korra beamed at him holding the crossbow firmly in front of her, ready to shoot.

“Aren’t you daddy’s little girl?” Amon was laughing deeply. “I’m assuming you brought my workers as well. I’d like to propose a deal. Follow me.”

Amon proposing a deal was exactly what Asami and Korra expected. But making Amon agree with them was too easy. Everything was too easy. Amon just ordered them to follow him as if they were having a tea party.

 _“Ladies just follow him. My orders.”_ Su spoke through both of the women’s earpiece.

Korra and Asami shared a look and nodded at each other.

Amon led the two women in a room that was at the very end of the hallway. Amon unlocked the door and the room was dimmed. Both ladies entered after Amon. Korra let out a short gasp upon seeing her dad who was had both of her arms locked in chains and tape on his mouth. Tonraq looked at her and there was shock that Korra could see on his dad’s face. She was about to run towards him only to be blocked by an electricity surrounding her dad.

Korra looked at Amon who was holding a remote which Korra was guessing activated the whole electricity thing.

“I believe you have my workers as captives.”

A part of Korra wants to believe that Amon was a guy that can be reasonable. But a part of her wants to believe that this was all part of his scheme.

Korra was about to send in Mako and Bolin to bring in the captives but Asami beat her to it. Asami already had her hand on her earpiece and spoke.

“Mako, Bolin, bring them in. Farthest room on the left.”

Moments later, Bolin and Mako came in with Vharrick and Zhu Li. Mako and Bolin walked towards Asami and Korra placing the two captives on the floor.

“We’ll wait here.” Mako spoke, sparing a glance at Amon.

“I’m fine with that.” said Amon, walking towards Tonraq, the electricity was now deactivated. With another press on the remote, the chains around Tonraq’s arms were released.

Korra and Asami did the same untied the captives but leaving the tape on them as well. Mako held Vharrick and Bolin held Zhuli.

Korra stepped forward, a serious look on her face.

“We let go together.”

“Will do” Amon nodded in agreement.

Korra nodded at the brothers and the brothers let go of their grip. Amon did the same. Tonraq was now walking towards Korra while Vharrick and Zhu Li were walking towards Amon.

Korra had tears forming in her eyes and Tonraq as well. When Tonraq was a few steps closer Korra threw herself to hug her dad and started to sob.

“I know baby I know” her dad was now embracing her. They were okay.  The quietness of the room was interrupted with a loud--

 

 _B_ _ANG!_

 

“Dad?” Korra’s voice was low.

Tonraq arched his back on the sound. Korra felt it. She looked up to see her dad slumped on her arms, struggling to stand. It didn’t take her long enough to figure something was wrong.

He was shot.

Korra felt her heart being tugged and she  could only look at the person in her arms. She could feel Asami and the others hustling and shooting at the Amon, but her focus was on her dad.

“Dad! No…. please stay with me dad.” Korra was now kneeling down, her dad’s head lying on her lap. Her crossbow abandoned on the floor. She could feel blood drippin just on the side of her leg. She could tell the shot was deep.

“Kor—ra.” Tonraq’s voice was barely audible and Korra was sobbing.

“Dad no please… please… “

“Kor-ra, I—love you sweetheart.” Tonraq got the words out with difficulty.

There were a few choking noises before Tonraq’s body went still. Korra froze at the sight of her father’s face. His eyes still open and his mouth slightly open but he wasn’t breathing.

“NOOO!” Korra shouted, tears streaming down her eyes and her arms around her father’s head, embracing him with all her might. She couldn’t stop the sobs. She was now regretting everything. The training, this mission, and how stupid she was for even thinking Amon was a reasonable man. She was rocking while embracing the only family member she had left. Her tears wouldn’t stop falling.

But there was no time to waste, Korra knew that. She knew now what she wanted, why she was here  in the first place. Everything was taken away from her and it was time to change that.

Korra quickly placed her dad’s body gently on the floor, grabbed her crossbow and stood. She quickly ran after the others. There was only one thing on Korra’s mind, the thought of Amon screaming in pain to his death.

* * *

 

Korra fianlly caught up with Asami and the brothers. But they were too occupied fighting guards and Amon was getting away. He wasn’t with Vharrick nor Zhu Li Korra didn’t bother at the thought of those two escaping.

A guard was about to electrocute Korra but Korra ducked under the guard’s attacking arm and elbowed guard’s back as soon as she avoided the attack making the guard squeal on the ground.

With anger, she kicked the guard a few times. Korra doesn’t know how many but she was enjoying the guard’s scream, it was a flow of relief and steam coming through her. Satisfied, she stopped her foot from kicking and noticed the guard was no longer breathing.

She noticed Asami was pinned on the wall by a guard and the guard was inches away on electrocuting Asami. Korra quickly shot the guard down by releasing an arrow and Asami sighed in relief.

“Thank you.”  Asami muttered to her.

“Korra! Go get Amon! We got this!” Bolin shouted, busy pinning a guard down on the floor.

Korra nodded at him and started running.

* * *

 

Korra held her crossbow in front of her and released a few arrows.  Amon was about  several feet away. Korra doesn’t know how many times she missed but she just wants Amon dead.She wants to see him writhing in pain. She wants to ensure Amon feels the agony that her dad just went through.

Korra was surprised when Amon turned around and jumped to the wall in a smooth motion and started running as if his shoes had magnetic coating. Amon swung his right arm and Korra noticed his glove on his hand was charged with electricity.

Korra used her crossbow to block the attack, and she felt the electricity on her hands and quickly let go of her now toasted crossbow on the ground. She was now on the floor, on a sitting position, her hands on her sides to hold her steady.

Amon was walking towards her now. But Korra immediately stretched her right leg and dragged it in a circular motion to trip Amon, making him fall on the ground.

Amon was too busy groaning and so Korra sat on his stomach and punched him. Amon’s glove slipped out of his hand on the floor as well as his mask. But Korra didn’t pay attention to the stupid glove nor whatever his face looked like. Amon was on the ground, now’s her chance to show  the anger building up inside of her. She continued to punch.

And another. One more. And another, followed by grunts on both of them. Amon managed to punch her on the throat but Korra wasn’t bothered.

“This is for my dad!” Korra shouted while taking turns with her arms on punches.

_“Korra. I need you to calm down.”_

Su was speaking through her earpiece but even that Korra was too focused on man he was torturing. She paid no attention to Su. She paid no attention to anything at all but the man under her.

Amon managed to roll them over and Amon threw a punch at her before he ran towards the fallen glove and put it on. Korra was taken aback by the switch of positions and when she opened her eyes, Amon was now standing in front of her, with the glove on his hand, charged with electricity.

Amon was panting, and Korra felt she was being kicked on her right side and on her legs. She was now squealing in pain.  Korra saw Amon drew his arm and she realized he is about to electrocute her when--

“Korra!”

Korra’s eyes widen at the sound of her name. It was Asami.

Everything happened so fast.

The next thing Korra knew, there was a gunshot and Amon was no longer in front of her. She stayed in her lying position and she heard choking noises on her side and electricity.

She turned her head and saw Asami wearing the glove and Amon was lying on the floor, being electrocuted by the glove. On the other side she saw  Mako and Bolin coming towards them.

Korra could only watch, her body was hurting in pain but upon seeing Amon being tortured by Asami was something to her relief. Korra felt dizzy.

Moments later, Asami pulled her hand from the now dead Amon on the floor. Asami was panting. Asami looked in Korra’s direction and quickly ran towards Korra.

Korra’s vision was getting blurry. She was emotionally and physically drained. Her body hurts and her face was still wet from crying earlier. She couldn’t move her legs. She isn’t sure if her ribs were still connected to her spine.

But Korra could only focus on the raven haired woman who was running towards her.

Asami was now kneeling in front of her, saying words that Korra couldn’t make up. Korra struggled to keep her eyes open but she knew everything was better…. For now. Next thing she hears was Asami calling for a ride through her earpiece, she wasn’t sure. There was also a loud alarm echoing through the building which made Korra squint because of its loudness.

Voices were echoing in her mind and Korra worried if she could still see her dad. Then Korra felt like she was floating now, still struggling to keep her eyes open,

and everything turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY!!!!! I hope you're all okay. It had to happen. I have a reason, bear with me.
> 
> Next chapter: Stuff about the Red Lotus and more on Asami's POV.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra recovers. Asami likes to take care of people. Coincidence?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know that on the last chapter I said that there will be some stuff about red lotus for this chapter, but i realized that the last few chapters had always been centralized on action and angst. So this chapter would be more korrasami centered.
> 
> As always, thank you for leaving kudos and reviews are very welcome.
> 
> This chapter is a bit longer than my usual ones.  
> Happy reading!

Asami, Mako, and Bolin were now running towards the exit from the building. The alarm was still going off in the building and in no time the police will be there. Korra was being carried by Mako and Asami was running by his side and Bolin was a step ahead of them.

Bolin opened the exit gates and outside was Su waiting for them in a car.

“Get in!” Su yelled from the driver seat.

The three got in quick with Bolin, Mako and Korra at the back and Asami at the front.  With that, Su drove away and Asami never left her gaze on the tanned woman who seemed to be in a peaceful sleep on Mako’s lap.

* * *

 

**Location: Beifong’s Headquarters**

**Time: 2:17 am**

Asami sat on the bench just outside Su’s clinic. She had her elbows on her knees and hands on her face. Korra was now inside being treated by Su’s medics.  She insisted that Mako and Bolin to go ahead and rest.

She too was exhausted, however, the idea of not knowing if Korra will be alright or not was bothering her. Someone’s presence pulled her away from her thoughts.

“I’m sure she’s okay.”

Asami looked up. It was Opal. Opal sat beside her and placed a gentle hand on Asami’s back.

“It’s my fault.” Asami now put her hands away from her face, “I should have helped her defeating Amon…. I should have been there.”

“Asami, Korra’s really brave, not to mention strong as well. Plus, I was watching you guys the whole time using the Satollite while mom was commanding you. You guys did great.” Opal grinned at her.

Asami couldn’t help but grin as well but it fainted until Asami realized something. She cast her eyes from Opal to the ground and Opal seemed to have noticed this.

“What’s wrong?”

Asami shook her head. “ Nothing, it’s just.. I realized we never bumped in to Red Lotus.” Asami gulped at the last two words. 

Opal blinked in thought. “Huh…  that is true. Do you think they’re associated with Amon’s scheme at all?”

Their conversation was interrupted by the clinic door swinging open. Asami looked up and saw Su coming out taking off her white gloves.

“She’ll be fine.” Su finally said with a smile on her face.

Asami nodded with a smile and shared a look with Opal.

Su walked closer towards them. “Doc says she just needs to rest. Apparently, she’s real lucky the bullet didn’t pass her, but they found a fainted bruise just below her chest along with her other bruises. The bullet on Tonraq was also retrieved. ”

Asami clenched her teeth at the thought of Korra’s bruises. Korra could have died. She could have been returning with Tonraq’s body in the infirmary when they got back to the headquarters. Asami immediately dismissed the thought.

Korra was safe, and Korra will be okay.

“You two should rest. An order.” Su muttered to both Opal and Asami as she stood up.

“I think I’ll stay Commander. Can I check on her?” Asami asked. Opal looked at her with both eyebrows raised.

Su nodded. “You can, but only for a bit. You need to rest too Asami.”

Opal yawned, stretching her arms. “I think I’ll go to bed. Great job again Asami. Tell Korra that as well.” Opal said with a wink. Asami furrowed her eyebrows at her. She was too tired to protest so she didn’t say anything.

Su and Opal said their goodnights and left. Asami stood and walked towards the clinic doors.

Upon entering, she gulped at the sight in front of her. Korra looked so peaceful on the hospital bed. The doctor was doing something on a desk. The doctor seemed to have felt her presence and turned around.

“I’m just finishing up.” The doctor said to her and Asami nodded.

A few seconds later, the doctor left and Asami was left alone with the tanned woman on the bed. Asami took a chair and dragged it near the bed and sat.

Asami didn’t know why just being with Korra, even if she wasn’t conscious just felt so right. She thought of the training they did together. Weeks of sparring and teaching Korra how to use their technology. How Korra could be goofy but also serious when she needed her to be. Asami smiled at the thought.

Then there was the angry Korra. The Korra who would fight for someone she loved. Asami knows that losing a father hurt Korra the way it hurt her. She remembered Korra sobbing, while embracing Tonraq around her arms. How broken Korra was… it hurt her too. But why?

The fact that Korra saved her life by shooting at the guard who was about to electrocute her was probably something that Asami could never forget.

Something about this woman was just so……mesmerizing? Asami couldn’t pinpoint what it was at the moment. It could be sleepiness taking over her or her body is just so physically drained from the mission. Either way, she really couldn’t think deep at the moment.

Asami placed her elbows on the edge of the side of the bed as she stared at Korra. There was a bruise on her left cheek, and her jaw. Asami couldn’t even imagine how many Korra had on her body. Korra’s short hair before was now a few inches longer. Asami wondered why Korra had cut it.

Asami realized just how sleepy she was when she found herself yawning for the nth time as she was looking at Korra. She stood and made her way towards the door,  sparing one more glance at the tanned woman before closing the door shut and making her way to her room.

* * *

 

The next day, Asami quickly ate breakfast and finished early before everyone sat on their spots.

Upon hearing from Lin that Korra woke up, Asami just couldn’t find herself to calm down. She wanted to talk to Korra. She remembered how lonely it was when her father had died, and Korra could use someone who would listen and just be there for her. She wanted to be that someone.

She quickly got up, placed her dirty dishes on the sink. She grabbed a tray and filled it with breakfast and made her way out.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Asami stopped in her tracks almost dropping the tray upon stumbling at Opal who was now smirking at her.

“Uh… I was just about to go to the lab.” Asami lied. Opal wasn’t buying, only making her smirk wider.

“With a tray of food?” Opal asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Okay fine. I’m going to see Korra.  Happy? Will you please let me through?” Asami insisted. Opal stepped aside and she muttered a thank you and Opal could only shook her head and smile.

Asami knew what Opal was thinking, but she couldn’t let that bother her right now. She needed to see Korra.

Upon entering the clinic, Asami couldn’t help a grin on her face at Korra who was reading the newspaper. Korra seemed to have felt her presence that Korra peeked above the newspaper and quickly folded it upon seeing her.

“Hey Asami.” Korra smiled at her.

“Hey.” Asami said walking towards Korra and  placing the tray on Korra’s lap.

“Wow Asami, you didn’t have to,” Korra looked from the tray and up to her, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. How are you feeling?” Asami asked sitting on the same chair she did last night.

“Really sore.”  Korra said grabbing a piece of chicken leg and shoving it in her mouth.

 _She eats like a horse_ Asami thought. Korra looked at her with an embarrassed face and Korra had to swallow and put the bone down.

“Sorry… I’m just so hungry.” Korra said, her tanned cheeks turned pink.

“No… no go eat. You took some beating yesterday. Glad you’re okay.” Asami smiled at her.

Korra smiled at her back but that smile quickly fainted and Korra stared at the tray on her lap. Asami knew what Korra was thinking.

“I could take you to the infirmary ----“

“I saw.” Korra’s voice was low and sad.

There was quietness for a moment and there were now tears falling in Korra’s eyes. Asami reached for Korras hand and squeezed it gently.

“Korra I know it’s hard. Trust me I know, but please be strong. I’m here if you need someone to talk to.”

Korra was now sobbing, and her hands were clutching the sheets as if she was angry at the whole world. Asami expected this. Korra had the right to be mad.

“I miss him.” Korra got the words out despite her sobbing.

That was it. Asami stood and wrapped her arms around the southerner. Korra was vulnerable at the moment. Asami just couldn’t resist it and she still didn’t know why.

 _Damn it._ Asami thought to herself. It felt odd, and right at the same time, being with Korra like this. Asami knew she the chance that being attracted to this woman around her arms is a possibility. Or maybe she just wants to be a good friend. Whatever it was, it was indeed messing with her feelings.

Asami finally let go when she felt Korra had calmed down. It was going to take a while before Korra can recovery physically and emotionally. Asami’s willing to give her that time. Korra deserved it after all.

* * *

 

“Now Asami, Korra can’t know this information for now. She still needs to recover.” Su was stacking a bunch of papers on her desk.

“Yes Commander I understand.” Asami stood, at the opposite end of Su’s desk.

“Please have a seat.” Su had put away the papers and gestured at the chair beside Asami. Asami obliged and sat on the chair.

Su began talking. “We found information regarding the South. It seemed like this Unalaq guy flew back to the South. Right now, we will have to send Mako and Bolin to spy on it. There’s no actions on your part. We also found this.” Su tossed a photograph to Asami.

Asami picked up the picture and gulped.

It was a picture of the Red Lotus transferring the Satollite replica that Amon was building on what looked like a truck.

She could only look at Su and bit her lip. It was going to be a long discussion.

* * *

 

 

**TWO WEEKS AFTER MISSION: INFILTRATE AND RESCUE**

**LOCATION: BEIFONG’S HEADQUARTERS**

**TIME: 10:30 PM**

 

Korra looked at the buildings in front of her. Korra could hear a siren, and cars honking as she stared through the night.  It looked like nothing had changed at all, but in her world, it was indeed the contrary.

Korra was sitting on the top roof of her room again, her knees folded and her arms were wrapped around it. Sitting on the room became a habit of her after the incident of the last mission. It was a mission that she no longer wanted to remember. It was painful in all sort of ways, no matter how much she thought of the good things that came along with it. Korra scoffed at the thought. There was no such good thing. Was it even reasonable that she wanted to kill because she thought she could do something good? Was it reasonable that her father died because she was too naïve to think ahead?

Her father. Korra closed her eyes, trying to fight back the tears welling up her eyes. She hated how she had been crying too much. She hated how just the thought of her father was already breaking her. Now her father was only of the ashes. A memorable art of dust in a water tribe jar that Korra will keep close to her heart.

Korra was suddenly pulled away from her thoughts when a voice from her back interrupted her.

“Can’t sleep?”

Korra felt her body stricken, as if someone was threating her life. She turned around and found Asami in her robe. Her raven-hair was a bit messy, but to Korra it only accentuated her look to be even more astounding. Korra couldn’t find the words to say.

“Hi.” was all Korra could manage at the moment. She then realized Asami had asked her a question. “I mean, no, I couldn’t sleep. How about you? You’re still up?"

Asami looked down and looked like she was about to go away. “Same.....sorry, did I interrupt something? I’ll go back-“

“Please stay.” Korra pleaded, tapping the spot next to her. Asami gave her a soft smile and walked towards the spot and sat.

It was like the last time they’ve been here. Just staring at the buildings, as if the noises of the cars didn’t interrupt them.

“Asami.” Korra looked the raven-haired woman beside her, who looked at her with those beautiful emerald eyes.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” Asami raised an eyebrow at her, confused.

“For being there for me at my lowest peak…. It means…. It means a lot.” Korra swallowed. She wasn’t sure how this conversation was going to go.

“I care Korra. I really do. When I saw you….” Asami seemed hesitant to continue, Korra felt it.

“It’s okay. I’ll be fine. Go ahead.” Korra said to her placing her hand on Asami’s shoulder gently.

Asami nodded and continued, “When I saw you broke down in that room…. I remembered myself when I was little.” A pause. “My mother died after giving birth to me and ever since I’ve always been with my father. Then one day someone broke into our house and they….killed him.”

Korra stared at the beautiful woman she knew was now being weak. Korra finally realized that Asami was only being brave because she had to. Asami was just like her. Still scared, still being haunted by the past. This similarity to each other only made Korra’s heart tug. Korra knew it was more than attraction she felt for this woman. It was definitely more.

“You don’t have to continue Asami.” Korra said, knowing she might be intruding Asami’s past.

Asami pulled her knees to her chest and looked at Korra. “Korra I’m telling you this because I want to show you that it gets better.”

Korra seemed to be getting the point. She nodded, “Okay, but you don’t have to provide specific details. I don’t want you feeling that way.”

Asami blinked twice and Korra thought she had said something that offended her but Asami just nodded at her and smiled.

“Well after my dad died, Lin came rushing in the room with Su. They took me in and that’s how I met Opal, Bolin and Mako and the twins. I owe the Beifongs so much. Lin then talked to me about something that she had found at the rubble after the mansion was set on fire. It was a chip that coded the Satollite. Lin told me that my dad had been helping her and her team White Lotus using his invention. After Lin took me in, I promised that I’ll help making the Satollite even better. Make the coding software even more convenient to use. Now here we are.”

“Now here you are.” Korra said to Asami with a smile.

Asami only stared at her and Korra found herself staring back. Korra knew she wouldn’t get tired of those green eyes,the number of times that Asami had took care of her and the late night visits Asami had done to make sure she was okay for the past two weeks. She loved this woman more than anything and Asami helped her better herself to the woman she was now.

Korra darted her eyes  at Asami’s lips, and next thing she knew she was leaning towards the taller woman. To her surprise, Asami was leaning her head towards her too. Korra closed her eyes as she waited for what she never knew she had been waiting for so long.

Their lips brushed gently and even though it was short, Korra swore that she would never forget this night. Asami  was the one who pulled away. Korra opened her eyes to the Asami that was blushing.

“That was…” Korra tried to find the words to say, she didn’t know if what she just did just ruined everything.

“Yeah…” Asami said with a shy smile.

Korra squished closer to Asami wrapping her arms around her, praying that Asami wouldn’t freak out. Korra  smiled when Asami moved closer  to her touch.

She loved how they both didn’t have to say much, as if telepathy did all the work. Asami leaned it to her touch and was now resting her head on Korra’s shoulder. They stayed quiet for a while, just lingering on each other’s touch.

Korra broke the silence.

“Asami.”

“Hm?”

“Sorry for calling you prissy before.” Korra said, Asami giggled and brushed her lips on Korra’s jaw. Korra realized she liked that kiss, and the kiss before that too.

“I was really mad back then, but no worries. I’m sorry for pointing a gun on your head.” Asami said and Korra felt Asami stiffened in her arms.

“Apology accepted Miss Sato. I’ll have you know how thankful I am you never pulled that trigger.” Korra tighten her arms a bit around the taller woman.

“Ditto.” Asami wrapped her arm around Korra’s waist now, and Korra felt her body shiver, but she realized she enjoyed the touch. “Korra?”

“Yeah?” Korra turned her head slightly to peck Asami’s head.

“Let’s stay here for a bit.”

“Of course.”

* * *

 

 

Asami finally figured out the puzzle she long ago tried to solve when she was at the clinic when Korra was unconscious.

After sharing that brief kiss on the roof, she felt relaxed, like she got one thing in her life all figured out. Also, everything around them felt like it had stopped, as if only the two of them mattered. No missions to worry about. No killings. Just the two of them, holding on to each other.

Asami was on Korra’s doorstep and Korra was holding the door. Asami couldn’t help but slipping one last peck on Korra’s cheek before saying goodnight which made Korra blush. Asami enjoyed it. She never realized what power a kiss could have on someone.

Asami started walking onto the hallway to her room. As she neared her room, she turned to see Korra’s door was still open and Korra was looking directly back at her with a smile.

Asami smiled back. She had now stopped walking and was now staring at those blue eyes that are gladly staring back at her. Asami wondered why it took her this long. She wondered why despite the closeness, she had only finally figured the puzzle now. She wondered if she can make it last.

Asami wondered when she fell in love without realizing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk man it just happened.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako and Bolin disappeared. Korra and Asami do the thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I am so sorry. I really wanted to update this fic weekly but a bunch of things came up.  
> So from now on, I don't know when I'll be updating BUT THIS FIC WILL BE CONTINUED that much I can promise you.  
> Also, I took a break from this fic by writing some angsty short drabbles. Feel free to check them out.
> 
> Again, thank you for the kudos and comments. They never go unnoticed. :)

Asami realized that by the way that Korra smiles and act goofy, Korra had fully recovered.

However, that doesn’t meant she can discuss with Korra about a follow up mission that Su had told her. It was still too soon.

“Hey Asami watch this!” Korra called across the gym. Asami crossed her arms from bench she was sitting at and watched.

Korra ran towards the wall and flipped and landed perfectly. Asami raised her eyebrows in amazement. Korra then got up and spread her arms on both sides and yelled “Tada!”

Asami shook her head while laughing. She was in love with a goofball.

“Come here.” Asami demanded, sticking her index finger out and wiggling it back and forth. Korra started running towards her.

Korra then leaned her head towards Asami and Asami held her breath upon feeling Korra’s lips on her as Korra pulled her in for a deep chaste kiss.

Their moment was interrupted with the sound of the gym doors opening. It was Mako.

Asami pulled away from the kiss and Korra turned her head to see Mako with a wide shock on his face.

“I…uhm… Su told me, breakfast is ready… I’ll go now.” Mako walked out awkwardly, his face red.

Korra and Asami looked at each other and seconds later the whole gym was filled with laughter from both women.

* * *

 

Everyone sat at the dining area. It was a quiet morning. Korra felt she should interrupt the silence.

“So….” Korra began.  Everyone looked at her from they were sitting. Korra gulped.

“Do we have any news?” Korra finally got the question out.

“Not sure what you’re talking about kid.” Lin said, wiping her mouth with a tissue. Lin’s arm had healed, Korra had noticed. She looked at the twins, even they seem to be a fighting shape. This meant that there should be a mission anytime soon.

“I mean, aren’t we going to investigate soon? Amon’s dead. Then there are the people who kidnapped my dad…” Korra trailed off. Mentioning her dad in conversations was still something she needed to work on.

“We’re sending Bolin and Mako to investigate the South in three days.”  Su spoke this time.

Korra looked at Bolin and Mako who quickly pretended they were eating their food. Korra looked at them suspiciously. “Just them?”  Korra asked, looking at Su.

Su sighed. “Korra, I need you---“

“I’m coming with them.” Korra interrupted.

Korra had felt useless during the two weeks of doing nothing while she was trying to recover. She wanted to do this. She needed this.

“Kid, I know that losing your dad makes you want to murder every single equalists out there. But we need to take caution too.” Lin said to Korra.

Korra slumped in her seat, feeling defeated. Lin had a point. She needed to wait. Korra  felt a soft hand grabbing hers under the table. She looked to her right to find a smiling Asami. Asami squeezed her hand. Somehow, the touch melt away all her troubles.

Korra took a deep sigh. “Fine, but I want to be able to help soon. I don’t like not being able to do anything for the group.”

“We will let you know Korra.” Su responded

The rest of the meal was eaten quietly.

* * *

 

**DAY OF MAKO’S AND BOLIN’S MISSION**

**MISSION: INFILTRATE AND INVESTIGATE**

**TIME: 8:00PM**

Korra and Asami sat beside Su as Su commanded Bolin and Mako through their mission. Behind Su was Lin who was standing, focused on the screens.

This was Korra’s first time watching a mission undergo. Korra focused her eyes on the screens. Mako and Bolin were inside Unalaq’s headquarters. They were outside Unalaq’s laboratory just in front of what looked like white metal double doors.

“Okay boys,  guards up. Goodluck.” Su commanded and Korra watched as Mako and Bolin raised their handguns on the screen.

Mako and Bolin opened the double doors only to be greeted by emptiness. There was no one there.

_“Su I think we got a red—“_

Mako’s voice was cut and the screen went blank. Grey lines filled the screen and Su quickly stood releasing the headset, her face was squinting as if she just heard the most annoying sound.

“What the hell is going on?!” Lin stepped aside Su and started working on the control panels.

Still nothing.

Korra and Asami looked at each other confusingly. Even the twins who were watching from far back were confused as well. Opal who was beside Su only looked shocked.

“Chief, we can follow—“ Wei and Wing suggested but was interrupted.

“No. There’s no point. We don’t know what happened to them. The same may happen to you guys. Just stay put.” Lin commanded.

Wei and Wing nodded.

“There’s an odd noise on the headset.” Su was rubbing her ears.

“What noise?” Asami asked.

“Like squeaking. A loud one.” Su shook her head.

Lin barely put on the headset before she dropped it on the control panel.

“Holy shit.” Lin spat. The others looked at her.

“Everyone in the office. Now.”

* * *

 

“We can’t afford losing anymore in the group.” Lin sighed as she touched the screen where it showed Unalaq’s headquarters.

“So I will go save Mako and Bolin.” Lin said, pressing a few buttons on the screen.

Asami thought it was selfish. Because it was. Sure, Lin only wanted to protect them but it was still selfish to let her go by herself. So Asami raised her hand and said,

“I won’t allow it.”

Lin only looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

“Okay kid, what do you propose?”

Asami didn’t hesitate for a second to answer.

“I’m coming with you.”

Lin may be their chief, but to Asami, Lin was more than that. She was more than just a cranky woman. Because this woman was the stranger before that saved her life. To Asami, Lin was like a mother.

Lin took a very long sigh. “It can’t be helped. We leave at dawn tomorrow. Dismissed.”

With that, everyone stood and left the office.

* * *

 

“Asami are you crazy?” Korra blurted as soon as they got out of the office.

“Korra, Lin is more than just a chief to me.” Asami darted as she continued walking to her room.

“Still, it’s very dangerous. We don’t even know what happened to Mako and Bolin. They just…..disappeared.” Korra’s voice trailed off at the last word. Asami knew what Korra was thinking.

“We will save them Korra. Mako and Bolin were like brothers to me. I can’t lose them too.” Asami pecked Korra’s forehead.

They made it in Asami’s room and Asami was about to open the door when she realized Korra had been staring at her.

“Did you want to come in?” Asami asked, confused as to why Korra was staring at her so directly.

“Oh. Yeah yeah.” Korra replied.

They got inside and Asami made her way to bathroom. Korra plopped herself down in Asami’s bed.

After a few minutes, Asami came out of the washroom and she was now dressed in her robe. She noticed how Korra was already in her bed was again staring at her.

“You’re beautiful.” Korra mumbled, as she tapped the spot next to her.

Asami smiled and crawled beside Korra and Korra immediately wrapped her arms around Asami’s shoulders.

“Didn’t know you’re a cuddler.” Asami murmured in Korra’s embrace.

There was a slight pause and a brief sigh. “Asami, if something happens to you tomorrow…” Korra trailed off. Asami knew what Korra was about to say. Korra was worried. Her Korra.

“I’ll come back.” Asami leaned up to give Korra a passionate kiss.

Asami intended to pull away but Korra locked her lips with hers. The kiss suddenly became intimate. Korra slowly flicked her tongue asking for access in Asami’s mouth. Asami moaned at the action. A second later, Asami gave permission and now their tongues were in a passionate dance with each other.

Korra didn’t know but she slowly removed her arms around Asami and shifted herself so she was now on top of the raven-haired woman.

Korra moaned when Asami’s knee hit her crotch. Asami pulled away and they were both out of breath.

“Spirits Asami..” Korra mumbled between breaths.

“I don’t want to rush you.” Asami placed a gentle hand on Korra’s chin. Asami lifted Korra’s face so she was looking at those blue orbs.

“I want you.” Korra spat. Those blue orbs were now shaded with dark and Asami had never felt so aroused in her life.

Asami smiled and placed her hands on the hem of Korra’s shirt asking for approval. Korra nodded and seconds later, Korra’s shirt was off. Asami widened her eyes at the sight of Korra’s perfectly toned abs and reached for them.

Korra closed her eyes and she was met with soft lips. Asami was kissing her again and because Korra couldn’t wait any longer, she reached for her own pants, and slid them off along with her underwear.

Asami pulled away again and swallowed. Because in front of her was the most beautiful woman and her lover. Korra was hers and she was Korra’s.

“Mine.” Asami muttered.

“Yours.” Korra reached for Asami’s hands and lifted them over to the back of her neck and kissed her.

The kiss was again brief and Asami had to pull away again to get rid of her own garments.

Once naked, she settled under Korra and Korra started peppering kisses along her jaw line but Korra stopped.

Asami was a bit irritated by the pause. “Korra… please.”

“Please what?” Korra muttered on her neck.

“Kiss me.”

“Where baby?” Korra asked.

Asami pointed with her hand on her neck and traced a path to her navel and down below.

Korra smiled and obliged. She started on Asami’s neck, slightly biting because Korra was still meddling with how Asami likes to be pampered in bed especially when they got intimate like this.

Korra finally made it down to Asami’s navel and when she reached Asami’s under, Korra breathed and inserted two fingers slightly and slowly stroking. Asami gasped at the startling gesture and started bucking her hips along Korra’s rhythm.

“Korra..” Asami grunted as she felt Korra’s fingers around her walls. It felt good.

Korra picked up the phase and Asami moaned even louder as her orgasm overcame her. Korra then slowly pulled out her fingers upon feeling Asami’s spasms had stopped and gave Asami a sweet chaste kiss before collapsing beside her. Asami was still panting but she felt the need to snuggle the tanned woman.

Asami shifted and draped an arm over Korra’s middle and placed her head on Korra’s shoulder. Asami understood now how much Korra loved her, how Korra was willing to spend this one night before she goes on a mission. Asami felt the need to say it. After all, there was no denying that she really loved this tanned woman.

“I love you.” Asami said, breathing hard.

There was a paused but Asami felt Korra’s peck on her head that melted away her worry.  “I love you too Asami.”

Asami wanted to return the favour. To give Korra a sensation Korra will probably never would imagine. But when she looked up, Korra was already sleeping.

Asami smiled and pecked the tanned woman’s cheek.

Promising that she will really need to come back to give Korra the love she deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex is so hard to write :(


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin and Asami infiltrate Unalaq's headquarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be dry... but it had to happen because well for my plot to actually work.

**ON THE WAY  TO UNALAQ’S HEADQUARTERS**

**MISSION: INFILTRATE AND RESCUE**

**TIME:  2:00 PM**

Asami focused on the radar along the control panel as she stirred the steering wheel of the Sato jet. Lin was several feet away sitting across her, taking control of the panel as well.

Only a few more hours until they reach the South. They left early this morning and Asami was sure she could’ve used extra sleep if her and Korra didn’t make love before they left. But Asami couldn’t say she didn’t like it. She blushed at the thought.

Asami remembered waking up and Korra was fast asleep. Before she left to travel with Lin for their mission, she left a soft kiss on Korra’s forehead. She didn’t want to wake up Korra. After all, she already made a promise of coming back.

“Asami, go get something to eat.” Lin ordered across from her, pulling Asami from her thoughts.

Asami nodded and allowed Lin to take control. She quickly grabbed some orange juice and an egg salad sandwich she had packed in the mini fridge. She sat into a small desk just beside the control panels and started unwrapping her sandwich.

Asami ate as she watch Lin take over the control of the jet. Asami had seen Lin and Su go on a mission before, but seeing the Chief in action in real life is another story. Lin’s gaze was focused on the skyline as she maneuvered buttons and levers. This was the Lin that Asami had idolized. The Lin that saved her life.

“Kid, you might melt me if you keep staring.” Lin spoke, not sparing one glance on Asami.

Asami chuckled. “I just can’t believe it.”

“Can’t believe what?” Lin asked, her attention remained on the controls.

“That I’m going with a mission with the Chief.”

Asami saw Lin smirk.

It was going to be a badass mission.

* * *

 

A couple hours later, they finally landed their jet. Asami wore her long black coat with red lining along with it. Lin was in her dark green coat. Both had loaded their gear with ammunition and weapons. They were ready.

The ladder of the jet had opened and Asami could feel the breeze. It was cold.

 It was freaking cold.

Asami pulled her coat tightly around her. She noticed Lin did the same as they got out.

Asami pressed a button on her remote and a few seconds later, a black and red snow motorbike from inside the jet’s small corridor made its way in front of Asami. Lin looked at it and shifted her gaze to Asami. It was Asami’s turn to smirk.

“I knew there was a reason I allowed you to come.” Lin told her with a smile. They got on the motorcycle and Asami punched in coordinates of Unalaq’s headquarters on her gps and off they went as the motorcycle splashed whips of snow out of the road.

* * *

 

They reached Unalaq’s headquarters Asami had parked her motorcycle.

The building was only two stories high, but it was bigger in width.

They were behind the building, in which Mako and Bolin had taken their entrance as well.

Asami felt her heart rate rising. This was it.

Lin made its way to the nearest door and used her hacking system box to hack it. Lin attached the box onto the door handle and pressed a few buttons. The box loaded and the light turned from red to green.

They got inside with Lin taking the lead, and Asami behind her. Both women had their guns out in front of them, ready to attack.

They were met with guards with crossbows along the way but it was too easy for Asami. Way easier for Lin.

Asami’s attention was divided when she thought about the guards crossbows. It reminded her of Korra. How it was Korra’s favourite weapon out of everything she had showed her. Asami reminded herself to take note of a project she just thought of once this mission was over.

The hallway was clear now.

Asami watched as Lin plugged in her earpiece and Asami did the same. Lin pressed into her earpiece and spoke, “We’re in target location, Su do you copy?”

There was short static but Su came in connection. _“Copy that. Let’s kick and rescue some butts.”_

Asami pressed into her earpiece, “Commander, do you have Mako’s and Bolin’s coordinates.”

_“I have just located them. They’re just above you. Two guards are guarding the room they’re in. “_

With that, Asami looked at Lin and Lin nodded at her. They made their way to the exit and climbed up the stairs.

There were several rooms in view as soon as they got into the second floor. Su came in their rescue.

_“5 th room on your right. Two armed guards. “_

Asami felt her heart race and she wasn’t so sure why. Lin took the lead and kicked the door and it swung open. Asami dropped her handgun upon seeing the two brothers.

Mako and Bolin were both tied up into a chair, and they looked very exhausted. Both of their eyes were fluttering and their whole body was covered in sweat. Asami noticed some wires attached to their heads that she figured was giving them the torture. Asami let out a gasp, covering her mouth. Lin stood behind her, also unsure of what to do.  Asami crouched down in front of Mako whose eyes were looking up, eyes fluttering. Mako was letting out grunts as if he was fighting the torture.

“Mako,” Asami held Mako’s shoulders and shook them. Mako was not responding. She was about to grab the wires attached on his head when she felt a hand on her hand. She looked up to see Lin who closed her eyes, unreadable expression written on her face.

“Don’t, “ Lin sighed. Asami looked at her confused. She felt Lin’s statement as if it was too late. Too late to save them. She stood and brushed off Lin’s hand.

“We got this far. I’m not about to leave them here Chief. You know that.” Asami protested. She went back to her crouched down position and tried to remove the wires on Mako’s head. Upon removing them, Mako’s head dropped down, fainted. Asami began untying him. Asami felt someone shifting beside her and she looked to see Lin removing wires from Bolin’s head.  She had convinced her after all.

Both boys were now unsconscious, lying down on the floor.

“Now what kid?” Lin asked.

Asami placed a hand below her chin and started to think. It would be hard to rescue both boys since they will need to carry them. Plus they only brought their motorcycles with them.

And then it hit her. A plan.

Asami  placed a hand on her earpiece, “Su, how fast can you bring my chopper here?”

_“Less than an hour? You had one of them there didn’t you? It shouldn’t take that long.”_

Asami put up a grin knowing this might actually work.

“Could you please send it?”

_“Consider it done Asami.”_

Asami lowered herself as she sat beside the brother’s bodies. Lin did the same. They just had to guard the boys now while they wait. This might actually work.

Asami looked up as she saw Lin stood up, getting out her guns from their holsters.

“What are you-“

“I’m finding Unalaq.” Lin interrupted as she quickly started walking towards the exit. “You should be fine here. Radio me if something happens.”

Lin was about to open the doors when Asami found herself spoke. “Be careful.”

Lin looked at her and nodded before she made her way out.

* * *

 

 _“There’s no sign of Red Lotus around here.”_ Lin spoke.

Asami listened through her earpiece as Lin spoke with Su.

Lin had made it inside Unalaq’s office, his warehouse, but there was no sign of him nor the Red Lotus. They still weren’t sure if the group and Unalaq were allies. The only location left to check was the lab.

 _“Shit.”_ Lin spat on the earpiece. Asami suddenly stood up. Suddenly she heard a noise above them.

The helicopter.

Asami quickly crouched down to carry Mako. He was too damn heavy. Asami had to drop him gently on the ground.

Suddenly, the door swung open and she was met with Lin running towards her.

“There’s guards coming! We need to hurry!” Lin blurted as crouched down to help her carry Mako.

Lin had Mako’s shoulders while Asami carried his legs.

They quickly moved to the rooftop of the building where the chopper was being flown by one of Su’s pilots.

The helicopter dropped a net and all Asami and Lin had to do was drop Mako’s body in it and the net was to lift him off.

They quickly ran back to get Bolin out this time. They were surprised to find Bolin kneeling, his hands on his head. He suddenly looked up as if he felt the women’s presence.

“I don’t feel so good…” Bolin slumped back on the ground but not fully. His elbows stopping his head to touch it.

Asami and Lin quickly ran towards him.

“Can you walk kid?” Lin asked, helping Bolin up.

Bolin nodded and Asami made her way to the other side and lifted Bolin’s right arm to her shoulders. Lin followed lead.

They got out of the room and now they were into the rooftop. The net was down and as soon as they helped Bolin in it. Asami felt her knee go down in pain.

“Asami!” Lin shouted to her.

She looked down to see an arrow through her leg. It hurt a lot. Asami tried to stand but it was too painful. She realized there were three southern guards that had followed them. Lin shot them all dead. But there were another who got up on the rooftop. Then another. They were all shooting arrows at the chopper. Asami doesn’t feel anything but the damn pain in her leg.

 Asami took out her handguns and started shooting at the guards from her sitting position.

Moments later, the net had gone down and now they just have to get in it.

“Let’s go Asami!” Lin helped her up but Asami could feel her leg giving up but she had to push forward. There were no guards anymore, just dead bodies on the ground.

As soon as Lin had helped her inside the net, Lin quickly made her way to the ladder rope beside and hooked her foot. Now they were flying. Asami could feel they were being raise, the bottom of the chopper in view.

Asami felt the need to cry because the pain in her leg was something that couldn’t be ignored. She felt as if it was eating her. As if there was something in the arrow but she couldn’t think properly.

“Help...” Asami cried softly, to no one even though she knew she was safe now.

“Help..” Asami cried again, as she held onto her leg.

She continued saying it over and over again until the chopper in her vision was slowly starting to get bigger and Asami only saw black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be more exciting and intense hopefully.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra worries. Opal worries. Su worries. Everyone is worried.

Korra felt her heart race as she waited for the Sato chopper to land. She was standing on the rooftop of the headquarters with Su, Opal and the twins as they stare at the sky looking for any signs of a flying machine.

Korra almost broke into a run when the chopper finally came in to view and she realized she was at the very edge of the building, thanks to the railing that blocked her from falling. She then slowly moved backwards, estimating where the chopper would land so that she was going to be the first at the chopper doors and also the first one to see the brothers and especially Asami.

The chopper’s blades finally came to a halt and Su’s paramedics quickly came rushing at the front of the helicopter with stretchers. Korra waited as the paramedics loaded Bolin, then Mako. Bolin was looking exhausted and was greeted right away with Opal. Mako had the same physical appearance. Korra wondered what really happened to them. She saw how the wires were attached to their heads but her mind wondered what purpose did the wires served.

Finally, Asami was loaded in a stretcher. The stretcher Asami was in was quickly being pushed by two paramedics and Korra almost stopped in her tracks upon seeing Asami unconscious and the arrow buried in her leg. Korra felt her heart stopped. It was a reminder that Asami was hurt and injured. Her Asami. But Korra still pushed on, and next thing she knew she’s holding Asami’s stretcher as it was being pushed and she kept her eyes locked at the raven-haired woman’s face.

“Asami, I’m here okay….” Korra whispered even though she knew Asami may not hear it. She kept repeating the same phrase letting Asami know that she was safe now.

The stretcher was about to go inside the elevator when one of the paramedics beside Korra spoke, “ I’m sorry ma’am but we will need to carry on here from here.”

Korra stopped as both nurses carry the stretcher inside the elevator and Korra found herself still staring at Asami as they loaded her in. The doors closed and Korra felt a hand on her shoulder.

“She will be alright kid.” Korra looked up. It was Lin. “She put up a good fight out there.”

Korra nodded, but she couldn’t get herself to smile because a part of her still worried.

“She has to make it. She will make it right?” Korra couldn’t help but let a tear fall out of her eye. She quickly wiped it away.

“I trust Su’s doctors.” Lin mumbled.

Korra nodded again, because she too could only trust them with this one.

Their moment was interrupted with Su and Opal walking towards them.

“Lin, are you sure you’re alright? Please get checked.” Su blurted.

Lin scoffed and shook her head. “I’m fine, though I am pretty exhausted. If you’ll excuse me, I will be heading to my room.” Lin said and turned around making her way to the elevator doors.

“Great fight out there chief.” Opal spat at Lin and Korra saw Lin turned and waved her hand as a thank you.

“I believe I will check up on the brothers and Asami’s condition.” Su sighed, “and no Korra, you can’t come with me.”

Korra widened her eyes at the notion but couldn’t deny that she was about to ask if she could come.

Su darted towards the elevators as well and she was left with Opal. Korra looked around to see the twins talking to the pilot of the chopper and unloading the Chief and Asami’s stuff from inside.

“My brothers were worried,” Opal spoke from behind, Korra continued to stare at the chopper. “Well, everyone was.”

Korra kept silent, her concern was getting the best of her. Next thing she knew, her hands were clenched into fists. Her rage consumed her almost immediately but her hands softened as soon as Opal walked in front of her and gently touched her shoulder. Korra shifted her head to look at her, Opal’s expression’s as soft as her touch.

“Korra, Asami is strong. Trust me, that girl could probably swallow a bullet and would still be okay after a surgery.”

Korra knew Opal was just trying to ease her mind. But how could she? Asami was getting a sharp arrow removed from her leg and she couldn’t imagine the horror of Asami dealing with the pain when she got hit with it. She really needed to stop worrying now. Perhaps change of subject will help?

“How’s Bolin?” Korra asked. Opal pulled her hand away from her shoulder and took a deep sigh.

“He seemed to be in a daze but he responded when I talked to him so that was a good sign. But he still needs to get examined.”

Korra nodded in understanding. Suddenly, she felt tired. After all, everyone had been waiting for hours, ever since midnight. Korra glanced at her watch. It was nine AM.

“We should rest.” Opal beamed at her after putting down her arm after checking her watch.

“I want to check on Asami.” Korra said lowly. She didn’t know how she was going to sleep if she did not hear from the doctors. Or if she didn’t hear anything at all. It would break her.

Opal chuckled lightly. Korra raised her eyebrows in confusion and Opal looked at her.

“Sorry,” Opal chuckled again, “it’s just, when you were injured before, Asami insisted on checking up on you too.” Opal smiled at her. Korra couldn’t help but smile. She didn’t know about this.

“Alright, I’m gonna go ahead and check on Bolin too. Shall we?”

Korra nodded and they both headed towards the elevator doors.

* * *

 

Sleep deprived and all, Korra barely managed to keep her eyes open as she and Opal sat outside the room where Asami was taken for surgery on her leg. Bolin and Mako were on the room beside hers. Korra leaned her head back on her seat until it was resting on the wall. Opal was in the same position, except probably fast asleep with her eyes closed and soft snoring as they waited for news. Opal insisted she was going to stay with her after checking up on Bolin. Korra felt a little guilty for letting her stay.

It had been an hour and it was past ten am and Korra knew she really needed the rest. But she couldn’t just leave knowing that Asami was still going through the surgery.

Korra jolted awake when she felt Opal’s head was resting on her shoulder. Opal suddenly woke and yawned.

“Sorry Korra, I think I will need to go ahead, “Opal stood up, “Don’t beat yourself up for it, Asami would be fine.” Opal said sleepily and wished her goodnight before turning around to head for the exit.

Korra stared at the door in front of her. What’s taking them so long? How hard was it to pull an arrow from a leg? Or was it more?

“You’re thinking very loud.”

Korra looked up to see Su smiling at her. Su was walking towards her and stopped just a few feet away still standing with her arms crossed. Korra rubbed her faced with both of her hands from exhaustion.

“I want to make sure she’s okay Commander.”

Su glanced at the clinic doors and looked back at her taking a deep sigh, “I don’t think they’ll be done anytime soon Korra. Please rest. I can keep watch.”

Korra shook her head in protest. “I can’t. I don’t…. want to leave Asami. What if she wakes up and come looking for me? I want to be there when she wakes up.”

Su took another sigh and reached out her hand asking Korra to take it. Korra only looked at Su, confused.

“Come, I want to show you something.”

Korra finally took the hand and stood, glancing at the clinic doors one more time before darting behind Su’s footsteps.

* * *

 

“They’re alive?!” Korra almost screamed upon looking at the picture of the Red Lotus transferring the Satollite replica onto a truck.

“Keep it down. Now, I know you’re mad,”

“Mad?! Commander, I am more than furious. I’m sorry but they’re the reason why Asami’s like this. Please tell me, do we have a lead?” Korra knew her voice was sounding desperate, her blood was boiling just by looking at the photograph.

Su closed her eyes and sighed. There was a moment of silence before she opened them again.

“Korra I need you to calm down. Now, this was supposed to be a private mission. Asami volunteered to do it by herself weeks ago,”

Korra leaned back to her chair as she tried to consume what Su had said.

Asami volunteered? Alone? What?

“We do have a lead. They’re hiding the replica under small headquarters of their own inside a mountain.”

Korra forgot her previous thoughts and her interest was suddenly caught with the location Su just mentioned. “Inside a mountain? Wouldn’t be it hard to infiltrate?”

Su shook her head. “It is the same. This mission was supposed to take place in a week from now. But after the incident with Bolin and Mako and Asami’s condition—“

“I’ll do it.” Korra interrupted as she stood up from her chair looking down at Su. Su raised her eyebrows. “I’m serious Commander. I’ll do it for the team. For Asami. They have to pay.”

There was a moment of silence before Su stood and Korra was surprised when Su reached out her hand in front of her asking her to shake it.

Korra smiled knowing Su was accepting her offer. Without hesitation, she took the hand and shook it firmly.

* * *

 

Korra continued to punch the dummy in front of her. It had been two days since she had agreed to do the mission and for those past two days she drowned herself in training. The Red Lotus was up for no good that’s for sure. Korra doesn’t know why they took the replica but she knew that it could only get worse.

Asami was still unconscious and Korra tried to distract herself but thoughts of Asami not waking up bothered her. It hurt.

Bolin and Mako on the other hand woke up yesterday and the doctor said they were going to be fine but will need to be examined and monitored every once in a while. The wires that were attached to them weren’t attached for very long or else it could have done severe damages on their nervous and skeletal system according to the doctor’s statment. Su ordered a few of her scientists to research about the deadly wires.

Suddenly, Korra stopped punching withdrawing her hands as she breathed hard. She was drenched in sweat and she could really use a long thoughtful shower.

Korra turned as she heard the gym door opened. It was Bolin with what seemed to look like a newspaper in his hand.

“Yo Kor, you gotta see this!” Bolin started running up to her. Bolin laid out the paper and Korra widened her eyes at the headline.

_Unalaq, Chief of the South, DIED: MURDER A MYSTERY_

“Does Lin and Su know about this?” Korra asked and looked up at Bolin who was looking at her waiting for her reaction at the headline. Bolin nodded at her question.

It was shocking, to say that a few days ago they just infiltrated Unalaq’s headquarters and now he’s dead. Korra knew this Unalaq may be his family but bloodline or not, Unalaq turning his back on his father and joining Amon’s forces was unforgivable.

Unalaq was clever, using his manipulation in a way that will anyone bite his bait. Which now led to Korra wondering the one question: Who killed him?

* * *

 

“Red Lotus.” Su spoke as she placed down her tea after taking a sip. Everyone was quietly eating breakfast before Su spat the two words. Everyone was present except for the twins who were assigned to help assist the researchers about the deadly wires and Opal who insisted that she wasn't hungry.

Everyone on the table looked at Su, faded sounds of cutlery clinking broke the brief silence.

“How?” It was Mako who asked. Korra noticed that his bruises on his face were better.

“Can’t you see? They’re striking. The end is very near. This is how they want to play. By scaring those who are a threat to them.”

“And that means us.” Korra added at Su’s explanation. Su looked up to her.

“I suppose there’s no point of hiding it any longer.” Su took a sigh. “I am sending Korra to infiltrate the Red Lotus headquarters. We have a lead to where their exact whereabouts are.”

“Just her?” It was Bolin this time who spoke. Su nodded.

“You kids are injured, we can’t afford to lose anyone here.” Lin spoke in response to Bolin. Bolin slumped to his seat and pouted.

Their conversation was interrupted with Opal bursting into the dining room out of breath.

“Asami….awake…” Opal mumbled as she gasped for air.

Korra quickly stood from her chair that her chair almost fell backwards on the floor but she quickly grabbed a hold of it. She quickly glanced at Su as if asking for permission to leave. But before Su could even nod, Korra found herself running to the clinic.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami is awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a bit of free time. It's amazing what a day off can do to you eh? 
> 
> Anyways, I realized I am having a hard time writing now as the story progresses. I also noticed that a lot has changed  
> in my writing style ever since chapter 1. I felt like the words had been drained from my brain and I'm slowly being left with nothing. 
> 
> I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'll probably need a beta soon or something. Or someone that would just help me as I struggle with writer's block.   
> My tumblr url is on my profile page so feel free to check that out and talk to me.  
> That being said, I also would like to thank everyone who left kudos on this work so far. Thank you, it really means a lot. As far as the story has progressed, I'll say we're about a little over halfway done.
> 
> I'll shut up now. Happy reading!

Asami awoke with a blur. She slowly opened her eyes as flashes of white filled her vision. The white slowly faded as her eyes were now completely met by walls.

White walls.

She slowly turned her head and recognized she was at the hospital.

_Hospital?_

Quickly, as soon as the word registered, Asami lifted her body in an upright position and groaned, falling back down on the bed. Her leg was in pain and flashes of snow, and southerners with crossbow immediately filled her mine.

She was shot, Asami finally remembered. She hesitantly lifted the blanket to take a peek on her pained leg. There were several bandages that made it look like her leg had poison ivy.

Hah. Poison. Asami chuckled in her head remembering the agony she was in after the arrow struck her leg.

Her thoughts were suddenly abrupt by the door opening and Opal froze holding the doorknob as Asami stared at her. Asami’s lips curved into a smile but Opal remained a shocking expression and….

Opal was gone, just like that and the door was swinging slowly. Asami quickly wondered how her face looked like, was her face a mess? But she knew for a fact that it was only her leg that was injured. She caressed her face with her hands trying to figure out if she had some type of bandage but only to be met by none.

She took a deep sigh as she let her body melt on the bed. How long had she been out? Her thoughts suddenly jumped to Bolin and Mako. Were they safe? Of course, Asami pondered fact that the chopper did came and saved the day. Asami breath out a sigh of relief.

“Asami….”

It was a familiar voice that Asami quickly recognized. A voice that she had been dying to hear. She was met with the same azure eyes that flooded her dreams while she was out.

Her Korra.

“Hey…” Asami put on a lazy smile. Korra rushed closer to her and she was met with an embrace and lots of kisses, trailing along her entire face. That’s when Asami finally puzzled out why Opal left. It was to let everyone know she was awake.

“How long was I out?” Asami murmured with a giggle as Korra pressed on more kisses.

“Two years.”Korra  sighed and placed a long chaste kiss on Asami’s lips. Asami pulled away raising her eyebrows at the tanned woman. That long?

“I’m kidding,” Korra pressed her forehead against hers, “two days. It felt more than that though.”

Asami couldn’t help but smile. “Miss me?”

Korra groaned in response and started trailing quick kisses starting from her forehead then to her cheek, then along her jawline----

“Okay, okay I get it.” Asami chuckled reaching one hand to Korra’s head to press a gentle kiss on the tanned woman’s lips and pulled away. “I miss you too.”

They stayed like that for a while, with their foreheads touching, savouring the moment of finally seeing each other consciously. Asami broke the silence.

“Where’s Mako and Bolin?”

“Right here Sams!” Bolin lunged inside the door making both women untangle themselves and looked the oncoming visitors. Bolin was followed by Mako, then Opal, then the twins and finally the Commander and the Chief. The small room suddenly turned ten times less the size. Asami couldn’t help but smile.

“Asami!” Korra stepped back to make way for Opal who gave Asami a warm hug.

Su also gave her a warm hug but Bolin gave the tightest but warm bear hug of all of them. Mako and the twins gave her a gentle pat on her shoulder asked how she was doing.

The room quickly became a little noisy because of the discussions but Asami couldn’t remember the last time the group bonded like this. Su informed her that the arrow didn't seem to contain any type of chemicals so she was going to be fine. Bolin told the story of how Unalaq, which Asami knew now was dead, gave him and Mako a hard time during their capture.

“….You were really brave Asami. Thank you for saving me and my brother.” Bolin finished his story and Asami blushed at the compliment.

“Kid, I saved your ass too.” Chief Lin spoke from the corner and smirked. Bolin let out a nervous chuckle before murmuring a thank you to the Chief almost immediately. Everyone laughed and everything felt normal.

“You’re not hungry are you?” Korra asked after the laughter died down.

“Starving actually.”

“Okay everyone,” Korra threw her arms in the air, “the chat was amazing but my girl here needs to eat and rest.”

Everyone looked at Korra with eyes wide but was followed by giggles.

“Alright guys, I think we should leave the two alone.” Su opened the door, “Korra.”

Korra looked up to see Su looking at her knowingly. It wasn’t a look that meant the idea of Korra catching up with Asami. But it was a look that says that Asami needed to know about the mission she was taking on. Korra nodded and Su exited and was followed by the rest.

Korra got out quickly as well to grab food and came back with a tray that looked like a buffet. Asami insisted she can feed herself and Korra didn’t bother to argue.  Korra sat beside the bed, her arms resting beside her girl. Asami stared down at the tray on her lap and then to Korra.

“You’re not trying to make me fat are you?” Asami asked jokingly before grabbing a bite. Her tray had a fruit bowl, a large size plate with a mountain of pasta and soup on the side.

“I just want you to be better already.” There was plea in Korra’s voice. Korra glanced down, seemingly embarrassed to what she just said.

Asami chewed and swallowed. She placed down her fork and reached Korra’s hand making Korra look up to her. “I will be better, okay?”

Korra nodded but remained silent. Asami felt her inner self starting to panic because she knew Korra’s mind was obviously somewhere else. “Hey…” Asami tried, brushing Korra’s knuckles with her thumb hoping it will give the tanned woman some comfort.

“It’s just,” Korra’s voice was low, almost a whisper, “when I heard that you…and then chopper… then the arrow---“

“Korra,” Asami interrupted and smiled, “I’m here. I’m okay. I will be better. For you. For us.”

Korra was very fragile, and Asami could see how Korra cared so much for her in every way possible. It made her feel guilty for leaving Korra to go on a mission. She knew it must have left Korra so hurtful with the idea that she was away and in a dangerous place.

But she was here now. Asami had not forgotten her promise of coming back.

“I love you.” Asami spat.

“I love you too.” Korra stood to place a gentle kiss on Asami’s lips. When they pulled away, Asami slid her fingers along Korra’s cheek in which Korra melted in right away. “How about you help me finish this?”

Korra perked up and Asami shifted a little so that Korra had space in the bed. They sat together with their shoulders touching while taking turns eating the food.

Moments later, the tray was on the side while Asami was tucked in Korra’s arms, Korra’s chin resting just above Asami’s head. Asami nuzzled Korra’s neck. “I really missed you”, she murmured.

Korra chuckled and wrapped her arms tightly around her woman. “Me too.”

Silence fell but it was the type of silence that needed not to be broken while they rest on each other’s embrace. But Korra knew she had to bring up the topic really soon. Asami had to know.

“Asami.”Korra mumbled.

“Hm?” Asami shifted her head a little so she could look at Korra.

Korra let out a sigh, and Asami was struck with worry right away. She placed a hand just below Korra’s collarbone. “Everything okay?”

Korra nodded. “Why didn’t you tell me?” The question got out with a tone of worry and Asami stared at Korra unsure of what the tanned woman was talking about. Korra brought her gaze  up from her and looked down. “I know about it.The photograph. The Red Lotus. The mission.”

Guilt replaced Asami’s worry right away. She had been hiding it from Korra all along. But she didn’t mean it as a secret of deceit. But it was a mission that she had to go through on her own. Because of her condition as well, of course Su would tell Korra.

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m not mad.” Korra finally brought her gaze up. “I’m going on a mission.” The words sounded like a whisper.

Asami furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Korra smiled.

“Su agreed. Your argument is invalid.”

“Korra, I-“ Asami tried to say something but only those two words came out. Korra reached one hand to her chin so she was now facing her eye to eye.

“I love you Asami. These people who did this to you will pay.” Korra’s words were a tone of promise.

Asami knew Korra and Su had planned everything while she was out. But still, knowing Korra will go on a mission alone still bothered her.

“You’re not going alone are you?” Asami asked but she caught Korra’s gaze casting away.

“I can handle it.” Korra protested, and cast her gaze again back to Asami. “I’ll be fine.”

Asami chuckled. “This sounds awfully familiar.” And it was. Because Asami knew that she promised the exact same thing before she went on a mission with Lin. Now here she was, with a broken leg and couple of bruises.

“I’m not going there for a fight.” Korra sighed, pulling her hand away realizing she had been holding Asami’s face for too long. “I want to talk some sense to them first.”

“Korra they won’t buy it.”

“Then they’ll be sorry.” Korra responded almost immediately. She sighed again. “I just want this to be over.”

Asami too wanted everything to be over. She nestled her head back on Korra’s shoulder and Korra automatically wrapped her arms back again around her. Everything was perfect at the moment. They sat there in each other’s embrace for a while as silence drew the atmosphere. But this time, Korra broke the silence.

“Asami?”

“Hm?”

“When all of this is over, I want to be able to take you on a date one day.” Asami felt her heart flip. “You know, like go to the movies, walk at the park. Like a normal couple.” Korra pecked Asami’s head and Asami melted in Korra’s embrace.

“And live together?” Asami asked and she felt Korra stiffened so she looked up to see a soft expression on Korra’s face.

Korra nodded with a grin. “Yeah.”

Somehow thinking about the future like this felt normal, natural. Sure, they may still have a lot of deathly struggles ahead but right now dreaming of a future together was something that Asami thought of now as precious.

“And kids?” Asami asked with a chuckled as she lie her head back on Korra’s strong shoulders again.

Korra chuckled as well. “A few, yeah.”

Asami couldn’t help but smile. If the world could just wait for now. If the missions and killings could just pause for a moment, then this is how their life would look like.

Asami felt Korra sigh softly but it also felt like a yawn. She closed her eyes knowing that it was still day time but she couldn’t help the idea of cherishing this moment with the woman she loved who was here right now.

And for the first time in her life, Asami had never felt so loved and cared for.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bolin and Korra bond. Korra surprises Asami with a small date while Asami has a surprise in return.

It had been a week since Asami had woken up from her surgery and in between Korra had juggled training, spending time with Asami; which was basically the same thing because Asami would most of the time watch Korra train.

Asami was using a crutch to help her get by. It wasn’t that she hated being on the wheelchair but the idea of someone having to push her to get from point A to point B seemed like a lot of work. Korra even protested that she didn’t care but Asami knew that she was better productive when she’s getting by on her own.

A week had passed and one more before Korra goes on her mission.

Korra continuously ran the obstacle around her for the nth time. Asami was on the side bench of the gym watching and Korra was fighting hard to hide her tiredness in order to show off for her girlfriend. Korra moved her legs, crouching down for obstacles on top of her and jumping confidently when encountered by obstacles below her.

A few more rounds and Korra was panting. _So much for showing off._ Korra had her hands on her knees and she felt thud steps coming towards her. She turned around to see Asami on her crutches, a timer on one hand and a towel on the other hand. Asami smiled at her.

 “4.07 seconds, Great job.”

Korra smiled back and took the towel from Asami’s hand. She swiftly ran the towel behind and around her neck. “Thanks.”

“Hungry?”

Korra nodded walking back to the bench to pick up her things. “I’ll freshen up and I’ll meet you for breakfast?”

Asami nodded walked towards her, leaning in for a kiss which Korra immediately welcomed. They pulled back and smiled at each other. “I’ll see you later.”

* * *

 

If there were hundreds of things on Korra’s regret list, then one of them would be agreeing to go fishing with Bolin in a lake not far from their headquarters. The sun was shining, and it was so damn hot.

So hot.

Korra wiped the sweat on her forehead with her hand. It seemed that she just sweat out whatever she just ate for breakfast. “Bolin, I love you and all but why are we here exactly?” Korra turned around to Bolin. They were both sitting down on a ledge just close enough that their feet touch the water and with fishing poles in their hands.

Bolin turned to face her and smile. “Becausssseeeeeeeeeeeee, I want to catch something for Opal.”

Korra rolled her eyes jokingly. “And what? Prove to her that you can catch fish?”

Bolin chuckled. “No, I invited her to dinner tonight and well, I want everything to be from my efforts you know?”

Korra raised her eyebrows slightly. “Like a date?”

Bolin chuckled again. “It is a date you dingdong.”

Korra looked down on the lake. She hadn’t thought about this before. Her and Asami don’t have to go to fancy dates, they could just create their own. It doesn’t have to be expensive. It doesn’t have to be perfect.

Like a lighthbulb, Korra threw her fishing pole and when that thought occurred to her, she quickly bent down but the pole had long gone sank to the water. She turned to see Bolin looking at her confusingly. Korra let out a nervous chuckle.

“You okay Kor?”

Korra stood up and wiped her shorts. “Yup, Bolin, do you mind if I go on ahead? I have to do something.”

“No problem. Thank you for sticking with me for a while. Mako was so broody today.”

Korra walked closer to Bolin and pat him on the back. “Mako will always be Mako and you’re always welcome.” She turned around and walked back to the headquarters.

* * *

 

“Yoohooo” Korra whistled on the window of Asami’s garage. Korra had a basket in her hand that prepared consisting of Korra’s best and finest recipes.

Asami was sitting down tinkering with what seems to be an engine on her desk. Even with an injured leg, Asami was still working hard. Korra whistled again, and this time Asami turned her head towards the window and Korra was met with her favourite emerald eyes. Korra smiled and raised up her basket so Asami could see. Asami stood up and grabbed her crutch and made her way towards the door and Korra walked quickly to meet Asami there.

“Hey,” Asami opened the door widely to let Korra come in.

Korra stepped in. “Break time?” She raised the basket again in her hand.

Asami gestured to a table just beside the one where she was working on. Korra shook her head and opened her basket and pulled out a blanket and sprawled it on the floor. She looked up to see shaking her head. Korra placed down her basket on the blanket and sat. She tapped on the spot beside her so Asami could join her.

She helped  Asami sit down and once they were both sat, Korra pulled out a bowl of ramen noodles and took off the lid and placed on the blanket. She then pulled out two egg salad sandwiches and lastly and fruit bowl.

Asami giggled beside her. “May I know why you’re being utterly adorable today?”

Korra turned. “Just today?”

Asami reached out to Korra’s cheek with her hand and kissed her softly. “You know what I mean.” It was barely a whisper.

Korra blushed and bit her lip. “I just thought that since we can’t do Korra and Asami movie night outs, I decided to create our own.”

It was Asami’s turn to blush. Korra leaned in and placed a kiss on Asami’s lips. “You work so hard.”

“Thank you. So what do we have here?”

Korra looked down. “Oh, I made this today… I got some help from Su’s chefs of course.”

Asami smiled at her and took a sandwich. “It looks yummy.”

Asami bit a small bite and closed her eyes. Korra waited for a response.

“Hmm, this is pretty good.”

Korra smiled so hard it felt like her face was getting ripped.

An hour passed and Asami was back to tinkering at her desk and Korra sat beside her.

“I know what you’re doing you know.” Asami muttered, her eyes remained on the engine she was working on.

Korra remained silent.

Asami placed down her screwdriver and looked at her. “Korra, it worries me too. You going away for I don’t know when bothers me. But I believe in you.” She now reached her hand to touch Korra’s. “Very much. I love you.”

Korra looked down but Asam’s fingers slipped under her chin making her look up again. Korra stared at the woman before her. In a week from now, she was about to take on a risky mission against a group that she doesn’t know much about. A group that could probably leave her injured or even…… no. Korra dismissed the thoughts right away.

Asami sighed and smiled and stood. “I have something for you.”

Korra looked up raised her eyebrows at Asami. Asami reached out her hand for Korra to take. Korra took it right away and Asami led the way to a small cabinet on the farthest corner of her garage. She opened it and took out something  and placed it on top of the cabinet. Korra couldn’t make it out because it was covered with a cloth. It was about an arm’s length size.

“I wasn’t planning to show this to you until the day you’re leaving, but I guess since you surprised me with a cute picnic date on my garage. Why not show mine?”

Korra felt excited now and suddenly nervous. What could this item be?

Slowly, Asami pulled the edge of the cloth and the item was slowly revealed in front of Korra’s eyes.  A shining dark blue crossbow was lying in front of her eyes. Korra could only stare in awe. Asami did this. Korra walked closer and gently picked it up like it was the most fragile thing in the world. She raised it at eye level and examined every portion of it. The strings, the strap,  everything was new and perfect. Korra could tell there were other features. Asami came to her rescue.

“I added some features,” Asami walked closer and pointed at the tip of the bow, “this is for aiming,” Korra realized it was a laser light.  Asami held the crossbow’s handle and pressed something on the side and the laser light came to life. Korra gasped at the action.

“Asami! This is amazing!,” Korra blurted and placed the crossbow in front of her, aiming the laser light on the walls. She turned off the light and placed the crossbow down. “You did this for me?”

Asami nodded and smiled. She then walked closer to Korra, struggling to maintain balance with the crutches for a short moment and leaned in, an inch between their faces. Korra was looking at her nervously and Asami smirked, pulling away. Korra sighed. “I was working on it while you were busy with Su sometimes. Your bow was destroyed during our mission at Amon’s. A great assassin needs her weapon.”

There was silence for a bit and Korra ran to her and hugged her. Asami chuckled at the gesture. “I  promise I’ll take care of this one. Thank you.”

Korra pulled away and Asami smiled at her lover. “Anything for you.”

Korra stared at the crossbow in her hands. Asami created this for her to help her in her mission. Now, it’s only right to put it to good use when the day arrives. Korra felt herself tensed up and she remained frozen. Asami seemed to have noticed this.

“are you alright?”

Korra looked up and was pulled away from whatever she just felt. Sure it was probably the pressure pressing in but her mind and body suddenly felt heavy. Was she really that nervous? Korra shook the thoughts away and found herself speaking.

“Yes, of course.” Korra muttered, and even though Asami seemed to have approved that response, Korra knew deep within herself, it was a complete lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw were you expecting smut? Sorry. It has to wait for a while.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra infiltrates the Red Lotus headquarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little short because I'm tired and I just really wanted to get this out already. This was meant to be long but I figured to just break it into two parts? Yeah? No? Sorry for the wait.
> 
> Again, thank you for still reading this story. This is the point where sh*t is gonna go down.  
> Thank you for the kudos and words of encouragement. :)
> 
> Enjoy.

**1 DAY BEFORE KORRA’S MISSION**

**Location: Beifong’s Headquarters**

**Time: 7:30 PM**

“Kor, are you sure you’re okay?” Bolin asked. Bolin volunteered to escort Korra to the weapon warehouse so that Korra could select what she would like to bring along with her crossbow on her mission. Korra insisted that Asami should rest and will join her in bed as soon as she got her things organized.

Korra had her eyes on two throwing knives and one pistol. She was forced to look up when she saw a hand do a snapping gesture in front of her. It was Bolin.

_Right, he was asking me something._

“Yeah, of course! I’m okay!” Korra said too confidently which only made Bolin look at her closely as if it wasn’t so convincing.

“Hm, are you for sure  for sure for sure you’re okay? Like for sure? Like a hundred percent—“

“Yes  Bolin I’m fine,” Korra interrupted, placing her hand in front of her and swatting it. “It’s just a mission. I’ll be alright.”

Bolin gave her that look again and shrugged. When he turned around Korra looked down of the weapons that lay before her. Why was she suddenly feeling this way?

* * *

 

Satollite Pro[ Version 6.3.9600 ]

<c> 2025 Future Industries Corporation. All rights reserved.

**Mission: Infiltrate and Destroy**

**Location: Red Lotus Headquarters**

**Time: 10:07  PM**

_Huff. Huff._

_Get your shit together. Asami’s watching. You’re okay. Just breathe._

_Huff. Huff._

Korra was breathing hard as she leaned against a wall. She was being chased  by woman who had robotic arms. As soon as Su had hacked into the Red Lotus’ building, and Korra got inside, she was suddenly hit on the back with a heavy metal clang.

Now here she was, still being chased. Korra figured she lost the woman as she waited panting beside a wall.

There was loud explosion to her left and when she turned to look, it wasn’t the girl with robotic arms, but a bigger girl this time, with little hair. She had what looked like a mini bazooka. Korra’s legs started moving and she turned to left only to be met by a the girl with robotic arms, but as soon as Korra turned to change direction, the other girl with the bazooka was already there.

Korra breathe hard as she tried to figure out what to do. The two enemies were walking slowly closer to her and Korra fought hard to hide her fear. Su came to her rescue.

_“Above you, grab the handle and make your way out.”_

Korra looked up and smirked. She jumped high enough to grab the handle and kicked the girl with the bazooka and she turned her body a little to kick the robot arms girl fast enough. Both were unsconcious and Korra let go of the handle and continued to run.

_“I’m still trying to locate the replica. Just give me a few more seconds. Do you still have the detonator?”_

Korra reached up to her earpiece as she ran through the halls.

“Yeah. How many of them are here?”

Korra turned to another intersection and hid against a wall, her back on it as she waited for Su’s response.

_“That I still don’t know that’s why I want you to take caution. Make sure you don’t lose the bomb.”_

Korra huffed a breath. She closed her eyes for a second and opened them again. She didn’t realize there was a door on her left that said _Restricted Area_ on the door.

Korra pushed herself from the wall and tilted her head in thought. What was inside that room?

Korra was about to reach for her earpiece to ask Su about  the door when felt someone behind her. But before she could check who it was, she felt a heavy smack onto her back and there was nothing more but the image of black.

* * *

 

Asami was worried.

Who wouldn’t be?

Korra was unresponsive for the last thirty minutes and Su tried everything to connect with her. Asami paced back and forth as Su tried to relocate Korra’s whereabouts.

“Her tracker seemed to have been removed.” Su muttered with a sigh.

Asami found herself rushing to the controls. “Please, you have to do something!” Asami said too demandingly. Su went back on punching in on the keyboard but the screen still showed nothing. Only grey and white appeared in front of them.

“Korra, where are you?” Su whispered to no one. Asami saw Su manage the controls, focused at the task at hand. An idea popped in her head.

“Wait,” Asami interrupted and started walking towards the door, “I think we might have been hacked. Someone could have hacked the code while Korra was in there. I’ll be at the lab.”

* * *

 

Asami turned on her huge screen and millions of codes were displayed in front of her. She began inspecting each line looking for faults and unknown combinations.

The code continued to scroll and suddenly the screen went black. Asami threw her head back in confusion. She was about to check the plugs at the back of the screen when the screen suddenly displayed a red lotus picture with black blood drips on it, or at least, that’s what Asami assumed it was.

The flag disappeared in a folding transition and the screen went black for a few seconds and….

Asami found herself as close to the screen as possible.

In front of her was Korra kneeling with chains in her both wrists attached into poles. She had the same wires that Mako and Bolin had attached on her head. Asami found herself gasp as her tears started to fall.

Asami could tell that Korra was unconscious, but she was awake. Her head was low but her wrists were moving, or was it shivering?

The screen then cut into a face of a man in a grey robe. He was bald and Asami didn’t need assurance that this man was responsible for all of this. For all this sick fuckery.

Agony was suddenly replaced with anger. Asami felt her rage growing even more as the man just stood there for a few seconds. His dramatic opening surely caught Asami off guard.

_“Greetings assassins.”_

Asami clenched her hands into fists. All she wanted to do was beat this man up into pieces. His voice was calm but expresses authority.

The camera zoomed in a little closer and even through the darkness where the man stood-- a small light was making him stand out-, Asami noticed the evil smirk playing on his lips. There was a short pause before he spoke again, his voice heavier this time.

_“I’d like to propose a deal.”_


	14. 13.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mysterious man reveals his identity and proposes a deal that got Asami on her knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Named 13.5 because this was the continuation to chapt 13. I'm sorry if i'm releasing this into short pieces. Work is killing me at the moment so I only get a short time to sneak little bits of the story into progress. I promise though that the next following chapters will back to normal length. 
> 
> Again, thank you for the kudos and words of encouragement on the comments. They never go unnoticed. :)
> 
> Enjoy this short piece.

Asami could only focus on the screen where the bald man stood. She listened attentively, willing to give up anything to get Korra back.

 _“Excuse my manners,”_ the bald man began, _“my name is Zaheer, leader of the Red Lotus. As you can see your server is under my control at the moment. I’m assuming by your rude interference at my place, you wish to destroy the replica correct? Well I’m willing to do that for you.”_

Asami quirked her eyebrows in confusion. He will do what now? Asami suddenly thought of running towards  the control room. For sure the others are getting the same message. But her legs were stuck on the floor, stuck listening to his bald man.

_“Your reckless visit is forgiven. The assassin you’ve sent me is safe. You don’t have to worry. I just had to… lock her up. Maybe chain her a bit. She’s a feisty one. But enough of that, I’m sure you all want to know what I want.”_

_“I’m willing to destroy the replica. I am also willing to give you back your poor assassin.”_

Asami felt a sting of relief at his words. But of course, this wasn’t going to be for free.

 _“In exchange you might ask?”_ He chuckled lightly, his evil smirk made Asami light up the rage inside of her once again. _“You will give up  any control of your Satollite. You will transfer any data regarding the program and will alter the admin to me and me only. I will be expecting you here in a week from now.”_

The screen cut again to Korra’s desperate state, but this time, the camera zoomed out and Zaheer was now beside her. Asami noticed he was holding some kind of remote. His hand shifted, in which Asami assumed he had pressed a button. Korra’s body suddenly came to life, but the scream Korra let out made Asami wince.

The screen cut again to Zaheer’s face.

_“Fail me, and you can say goodbye to your fellow assassin.”_

The screen cut to black and Asami found herself kneeling on the floor, her hands supporting her. This was all too much to process. Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud banging on the door.

She turned to look and the door opened and was met by Bolin and Mako.

“Asami! Did you get any of that?” Bolin ran towards her and helped her up.

Asami nodded.

“We were worried.” Mako added.

She walked to the control panel of the screen and her hand shifted back and forth to the buttons and gears in front of her. The brothers remained behind her.

“Asami, I know this is too much, but we will work this out. I know that the Satollite means to you.”

Asami knew that Mako was only saying that to make her feel better. It was a nice thing to say. But this was about Korra. She couldn’t even think what she might do if anything happens to the love of her life. They promised to build a family together, and Asami wasn’t going to just give up all that.

She turned to face the brothers who both had worried looks on their faces. She walked closer and took a deep sigh. There was an elevated confidence springing within herself and if Zaheer was going to play with them, then Asami was going to give Zaheer a taste of his own game.

“We’re saving Korra.”


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and the others plan and commence Mission: Infiltrate and Rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cracks knuckles* aightttt yalls ready for this?!!!!
> 
> Hold on tight because this roller coaster is about to give you the ride of your life. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and I will never get tired of saying thank you. 
> 
> Enjoy.

**1 DAY BEFORE EXCHANGE**

“Okay,” Asami pressed a button on the screen and the Red Lotus headquarters lit up in front of them, “this place is small unlike the other headquarters we’ve ever infiltrated. I don’t know what’s waiting for us out there. But I don’t trust Zaheer one bit.”

Ever since Asami told the others of her plan of saving Korra, the others have agreed to join her. She had a little argument with Lin due to the fact that her leg just healed but Lin soon gave up on her stubbornness.

Saving Korra was crucial in developing peace in the South. Now that Tonraq and Unalaq have passed away, it was Korra who had the rightful place to be Chief of the South. They had to save her.

Asami took a deep sigh as she zoomed in inside the Red Lotus building. Because Zaheer was using a replica of the Satollite system, Asami had a hard time figuring out the very interior of the building. It only gave her “access denied” prompt whenever she attempts to go in.

“There must be another way.” Opal spoke from her seat.

“I’m trying.” Asami muttered, pressing a few buttons here and there. The system did nothing different. Asami shut the screen and faced everyone in the table. She laid both of her hands on the desk, thinking of another way they could infiltrate the enemy’s cage.

“Here’s what we’re going to do,” Asami began, her hands remained on the desk but her eyes fixed on everyone seated in front of her, “Mako and Bolin, I need you to hack into the gate,” she looked at the brothers who nodded at her order, “I will be on the top waiting for your cue until I can go in safely. We’ll do everything manually and by wild guesses. We have to get to Korra.” The desperation in her voice could not be stopped.

Within the week before the mission, Asami created a small remote with a small screen where everyone could track their route once inside the Red Lotus headquarters. It was about the size of a TV remote. It was to act like a gps showing everyone’s whereabouts through colours. There were different colours assigned for each assassin. Asami was red, Mako and Bolin were blue, Opal was green, and Su and Lin are white. The gps remote was to assist them with their way inside the building as they take wild guesses from here and there. In that way, they know where they came from and whatnot. They can also see if any assassin is close with them.

Asami assigned the rest of the group to stand guard on every side of the building. Tenzin was invited to the mission to help spread out the odds of guarding every inch of the headquarters.

The plan was to make it look like they agreed to have the proposal. Asami did gather every data of the original Satollite software, installed in a disc and locked safely in a small briefcase. But Asami had a catch. She can only hope Zaheer falls into her trap.

“We leave tomorrow at dawn. Is everyone clear?” Everyone nodded and with that, everyone was dismissed. Su and stayed at her seat as everyone got up and left.

Su started clapping as soon as the last person left. Asami only looked at her with both eyebrows raised in confusion. “What?”

Su stopped clapping. “Why, Commander Sato, I think I found who can take my place in the future.”

Asami felt her face flush. “Uhm,… I didn’t mean to…” She stuttered, uncomfortable to the idea that Su had thought that she was going to replace the one and only Commander of the group.

“Relax Asami, “ Su smiled at her, “you just did a great job giving instructions up there. I bet Lin’s scared she’ll start working with you.” A chuckle was let out by Su.

Asami felt her body ease and smiled. “I try.”

Su got up and gathered her things and walked over the door. Asami followed her, even through the quietness, Su seemed to have sensed her concern. “You have nothing to worry about Asami. We’ll get Korra back safe and sound. Now go and rest. We have a long day ahead of us.”

Asami smiled, though it didn’t reach her eyes, “ You too Commander.”

* * *

 

**Location: Red Lotus Headquarters**

**Mission: Infiltrate and Rescue**

**Time: 6:09 PM**

Asami pressed a few buttons on her gps remoted to activate it. She held her earpiece and asked if everyone was setup. Once everyone had replied, Asami checked her remote to see a few colours appearing. The screen was blank for now, since Asami was still on top of the building and hadn’t started her routes yet. She saw two blue colours move along her screen and stopping at a location.

 _“Unlocking systems.”_ Mako spoke through the earpiece. Mako marked the spot on the remote indicating it’s an exit and entrance door.

Asami shifted slightly as she put back her remote on her belt. The briefcase hung on her back as a backpack. She crouched patiently, waiting for Mako and Bolin’s cue.

 _“Systems unlocked Asami. We’ll be right here if you need us.”_ It was Bolin who spoke this time.

After hearing the signal, Asami made her way inside using the ground door of the building’s rooftop.

It wasn’t hard to locate Zaheer’s office, laboratory or whatever, It looked more like a sanctuary. It was filled with bookshelves and Zaheer was sitting down in meditating position with his eyes closed. Asami was at the door of the room and she started walking closely towards him.

“Stop.” Zaheer spoke bluntly, his eyes remaining shut.  Asami found her feet frozen on the spot at the command. A pause, and Zaheer opened his eyes and stood. He was bigger in person and quite intimidating. Asami swallowed hoping to not let her fear take over her.

“I-I came. I have what you want.”

A smirk grew from Zaheer’s lips. “A very obedient assassin I see. I bet your Chief is very proud of you.”

“Stop talking and get to business. Where’s Korra?”

Another smirk played along the enemy’s lips. “Obedient but impatient. Is that what her name is? Korra? I don’t know why you’re asking. She’s here right now.”

Asami felt her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She quickly scanned the room and saw nothing. “Stop playing games Zaheer.”

Zaheer let out a chuckle. “You’re not looking hard enough.”

Again, Asami scanned the room and she felt her hairs stood as she saw a figure of a woman just behind Zaheer. The wall behind the bald man looked like a normal wall from afar. But as Asami squint her eyes, she almost felt her body pale at the scenery. Slowly, the wall started to clear up as glass and Korra’s full form came to view.  Korra was unsconcious, the wires still attached to her head and her wrists were chained to both sides, same as her ankles.

Asami bit her lip in fear. If this goes wrong, it might really be the end.

“Let her go.” Asami gulped at her words. She slowly shifted her arms so she can place down her briefcase. She felt Zaheer’s eyes following her every move. Once the briefcase was down, she clicked it open and took out the disc inside.

She stood holding the disc in front of her with both hands. Zaheer seemed to have sensed what she’s getting at. Zaheer help out a remote and pressed a button and the glass behind him slowly pulled down with a fog of thin smoke. Korra, really now was in full view. Korra noticed her bruises clearly this time and several blood drips on Korra’s body. All Asami wanted to do was run to her. She took a sigh as she waited for Zaheer’s response.

Zaheer pressed a button again and with a sounding clang, the chains locking Korra quickly unravel and Korra dropped to the ground. Asami felt her leg move but was stopped when Zaheer put a hand in front of her declaring her to freeze in her spot.

“Very impatient Sato. I’m sure your dad would not be very happy.”

_How dare he mention my dad._

Asami suddenly felt her hands grow tight on the disc she was carrying. “You know nothing about my dad.”

“Oh, I’m fairly certain I knew things that you didn’t know. Asami.” Zaheer’s composture remained calm as if he had every single detail of this planned.

_He’s distracting you._

“Stop blabbering and let’s get this over with.” Asami felt her patience grow out of control.

She felt static on her earpiece. _“This is Su, Asami, you’re taking very long in there. Let me know if you’re okay. Please.”_

Asami didn’t want to reach for her earpiece and reply with Zaheer facing her. If Zaheer found out she came with a squad of people, this might really not end well. The disc was positioned just infront of her stomach, where her belt was lying and her hands carrying the disc. With her  pinky finger, she reached behind the disc to touch a button into her belt, activating the open microphone option so that instead of reaching for her earpiece, she was now on open mic to everyone in the group. This way, they could hear what she and Zaheer are talking about.

Zaheer moved aside as if allowing her to come closer to the poor tanned woman on the floor beside him. Asami didn’t think twice and ran to Korra. She knelt down before the tanned woman and tilted her face with her hands and started taking out the wires.

All Asami could think at that moment is Korra’s safety. She needed to get out of there. Without thinking, Asami reached for her earpiece and spoke not realizing Zaheer’s eyes were on her, “Su, Korra’s safe—“ but before Asami could finish her sentence, realization struck her and her heart froze. Zaheer was now  inches away from her, his glare promising death.

“Bringing allies assassin?”

The slap on her face threw Asami out of her consciousness and out of her grasp from Korra.

_“Asami we’re going in!”_

The door of the room flew open with a woman with robotic arm and woman with bazooka firing at her. Asami managed to roll to dodge the attacks. Then, Su and the others came rushing in, firing at the two woman and Asami saw Zaheer taking down Mako and Bolin with a few punches. She glanced at Korra’s lying body and started crawling to her, careful to be noticed by the commotion going on.

_“Asami, we’ll take care of this, make sure Korra’s out of here. The car is just outside.”_

With one hand at Korra’s back and one behind her legs, Asami lifted Korra up, and saw a window just close to where the glass wall had banished. Asami started to run, but her pace were slowed down because of the weight she was carrying but Asami never looked back.

She was a few steps away from escaping when she felt a blow beside her right foot as she ran.  She turned to look but the woman with robotic arm fell down to the floor and behind her was Opal who held a gunshot with her. Opal smiled at her and nodded. Asami nodded back in thanks.

When Asami reached the car, the twins were inside operating a laptop.

Wing looked up from the screen to her as she loaded Korra at the back. “Hey Asam—“

“Go! Now!” Asami cut him and Wei immediately folded the laptop started the car.

* * *

 

As soon as they got back to the headquarters, the twins helped load Korra into a stretcher and ran her to the clinic. The nurses were flustered when she threw a yell at them to do everything they can to save Korra. Asami knew it was a bit rude but she still needed to go back and help everyone. She already felt guilty leaving them behind.

Asami was on the way back to the car when she felt the twins behind her and she turned to look at them, “I need you guys to stay here. Please watch Korra for me.” The twins nodded at her and turned around to go back to the headquarters.

Just when Asami started the car, she felt something was missing and realization once again struck her as remembered what it was.

_The disc! Shit!_

With that, the engine roared as Asami drove through red lights, her adrenaline pumping for what’s to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of events happening in one night. Asami is confused. Enemies of the past came to join the party as the Red  
> Lotus quarters is filled with a bloody fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picking up the phase on this one a little bit. I hope you all don't mind. 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos. 
> 
> *WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH
> 
> Enjoy.

_why do birds suddenly appear_

_every time you are near,_

_just like me, they long to be_

_close to you ‘8_

*

 

Upon arriving back at the Red Lotus headquarters, Asami took the same way she got out. She jumped inside the window rolling as she hit the ground and landing like a goddess.

The interior was a disaster. The first thing Asami saw was the bazooka woman was down on the floor lying the same way as she left her. Opal and Bolin were teaming up with the woman with robotic arms. Mako was fighting a man that Asami never saw before she left. The man had a flamethrower sort of host attached to his arms and was firing at Mako. Su, Tenzin and Lin were teaming up on Zaheer.

Asami quickly rushed to help Mako out as he was the one outnumbered. The fire guy quickly glanced at her as she ran towards him and shifting his left arm at her to fire at her. Asami quickly dodged by ducking her upper body and sliding her foot underneath to trip the guy. Asami felt the heat of the fire against her back as she dodged but the flame quickly disappeared. He landed on his back but quickly got up. She glanced at Mako who nodded at her as a thanks.

Throwing fists here and there wasn’t going to ruin this man. So Asami paused at throwing fists to think while Mako kept on going. She looked up to the ceiling as she thought of something and smirked when her plan was confirmed.

“Hey you!,” Asami called to the man which made the man look at her and Mako ending up throw a punch on his face.

_Damn it Mako chill for a second._

Asami quickly ran towards the pile of wooden bits from the walls that was on the ground and positioned herself at them. The fire guy ran to her and Asami remained at her position.

_Closer, come on._

When the man was literally two steps away from her, the man fired both of his arms and as the fire was about to hit Asami, Asami quickly jumped on her side to avoid the flame. Asami fell on her side as she landed on the ground and lifted her head to see if her plan worked.

It did.

The wooden bits were on flames now and it grew bigger and bigger as it conducted more wooden pieces on the floor. The fire aimed on Asami’s side made Asami come back to reality. She quickly stood, ignoring the minor pain on her side from her awful landing and she was almost startled when she felt a hand on her arm but only to find Mako helping her up.

“That was genius.” Mako added.

Few seconds later the showers from the ceilings started to fall and Asami felt her clothes being drenched. The man with flamethrower hosts was useless now as water got inside his precious little machine.

Mako took the right opportunity to grab an abandoned gun on the floor and shoot at him three times. Asami fought back to chuckle because Mako still kept on shooting.

“Mako, I think he’s good as dead.”

Mako turned towards her and smiled. “Just making sure.”

The groan escaping from Su made both assassins focus their attentions from the source. Su was thrown hard on the wall. Bolin and Opal were helping the adults now in which Asami assumed the woman with robotic arms was dead.

They both rushed towards where Zaheer was and as soon as they got close, Mako shot the man in which the bullet hit Zaheer’s left arm. Mako pulled the trigger again but none came out. He repeated the action frustrated at the fact that the gun would run out of bullets at the worst time. Suddenly Lin pulled out her gun. Su grabbed Lin’s arm willing to stop her.

Zaheer contains the whereabouts of the stolen blueprint and they could squeeze information out of him. Killing him was out of the mission. Lin was about to pull the trigger despite Su beside her when,---

“Wait!” Asami noticed the disc that tumbled down on the floor. She quickly ran towards closer the object. She was literally two inches away from grabbing it when there was a shot beside the disc preventing her from grabbing it. She looked up to see Vharrick holding a laser gun with him and Zhu Li beside him… in a ranger suit?

“Boss, we’re here!” shouted Vharrick, as he drew closer towards Asami and the others while Zhu Li played shadow behind him.

Zaheer choked down a reply, holding his left arm in struggle to get up, “T-took you long enough.”

Asami furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She wasn’t sure if what she was seeing was real. Seeing Vharrick and Zhu Li working for Zaheer shouldn’t surprise her at all. But seeing it in person woke something up from what she suspected.

“Hey I know you, “ Vharrick pointed towards Asami, “Yeah… you’re that chick who kidnapped me!”

Vharrick started point the bazooka gun at Asami when Zhu Li stopped him.

“Sir, I suppose we should wait what Zaheer would say.” Zhu Li mumbled.

“Bastards! Kill them! Kill them all!” Zaheer shouted and Asami noticed a pistol appeared onto his hand and he held it out pulling the trigger.

Asami’s heart stopped. Not because the bullet was fired at her, but to Su who immediately fell down from the blow. Another shot was fired and Asami looked to see Zaheer fell down on the floor.

She looked to see Vharrick holding his gun that aimed at Zaheer. Vharrick shot Zaheer.  _What?_

Asami was all too confused about this. She could see the others were too. This was all happening too fast. The disc rolled on the ground and stopped in front of Asami and Asami didn't hesitate to bend to grab it.

Opal and the others quickly caught Su before her whole body fell on the ground. Asami followed.

“Let’s get  out of here!” Vharrick called unto them. “Quick! I know a shortcut!”

Asami wanted to stop her group from following but was there really a choice? Su was dying. No there was none.

In a few seconds, Asami found herself running to her feet as she guided Mako and Bolin who was carrying Su as they make outside the building. Opal was on Su’s side mumbling and stopping her sobs.

Asami couldn’t stop her tears from falling. It was over now. Zaheer was dead. Sure they still needed information about the replica. But they can worry about that later.

Right now, their mission was to get Su immediately back to the headquarters.

* * *

 

**Location: Beifong’s Headquarters**

**3 DAYS AFTER MISSION: INFILTRATE AND RESCUE**

Asami felt her body tensed as she made her way up to the podium. She felt her feet frozen as the sight of Suyin Beifong at peace at her casket. Opal volunteered to do Su’s make-up and Asami couldn’t help but put a sad smile because Opal did a great job. She can now see how Opal looked very much like her mom. They were both beautiful and brave.

Asami took a deep breath as her lips found its way to the glass of the casket revealing Su’s peaceful sleeping face. The glass was a little cold as her lips touched it.

“You will never be forgotten Commander.” She whispered and made her way to the podium.

Asami took a deep breath and began.

“Commander Su was a brave and kind woman. She was very patient with me when I started training. She never gave up. I owe her and Lin everything. She was smart, always knowing what to do, never flustered. Always on the move….” She continued on speaking of Su’s bravery and how she was very thankful.

Her speech was done and because she was the last one to give a speech, the Beifong guards started to come in to carry the casket for the burial.

Opal insisted she wanted to give her mother a proper burial instead of having Su’s body cremated in which the twins also agreed to do.

The burial was full of quiet tears and sobs. An hour later, everyone have left except for the Beifongs who stayed and also Bolin who was comforting Opal for the loss.

Asami stayed too but she figured she will need to check on Korra  soon.

Korra hasn’t waked yet. But the doctor have guaranteed that Korra was going to be okay. The wires that was attached to her head was still a mystery but physically, Korra was going to be alright.

Asami walked towards Opal who was brushing her tears away.

“Hey Opal,” she began, but Opal’s tears kept on coming. “I’m going to check on Korra. My condolences. Su was a great woman.”

Opal sniffled as her tears continued to fall and leaned more into Bolin’s embrace. “Go ahead. Thank you Asami.”

Asami smiled at her. “ You’re very welcome. I’m here if you need anything okay?”

Opal simply gave her a nod and with that, Asami made her way back to the headquarters.

* * *

 

Asami came in to the clinic and found Zhu Li with a stethoscope checking on Korra’s breathing.

It turned out that when Vharrick and Zhu Li have escaped, Zaheer’s assassins have captured them and ever since they started to work for him in fear of getting themselves killed. Vharrick have volunteered to help in search for the Satollite replica and the blueprint. It turns out that the replica wasn’t hidden at the Red Lotus headquarters, but Zaheer have ordered Vharrick to deport it to a small storage in which they will retrieve when given the time. Because of Su’s death and the funeral, there wasn’t really any time to plan a short mission since all of them were still grieving.        Zhu Li have volunteered to work as a nurse in the headquarters’ clinic. Both guests have been helpful ever since Lin have decided will stay. They’re the reason why Zaheer was dead. Plus the two needed a place to stay since Vharrick’s headquarters was now being ruled by someone else because of the past mission about a year ago.

“How is she?” Asami asked, making her way towards sleeping Korra.

Zhu Li scribbled down something on her clipboard and looked up. “No signs of anything that may trigger future negative results. I’m sorry Asami. I really can’t tell when she’ll be able to wake up.”

Asami gave her a sad smile. “It’s alright. Thank you though, for always checking up on her.”

“You’re welcome Asami.” Zhu Li gave a bow and retreated outside.

She was now alone with the woman she loved. Asami grabbed a chair and placed it closer to the bed. She sat on it and reached for Korra’s hand and laced their fingers together.

“Suyin was buried today. Opal and her siblings are very sad. Well everyone still is. She was such a brave woman Korra. Just like you.”

Asami suddenly felt her cheeks wet and she couldn’t stop it. She buried her face on the bed with her hand still holding on as she continued to sob.

“Please wake up.” She mumbled as she wiped her tears away.

“I miss you so much. Please wake up.” She continued on as more tears began to pour and Asami held on to Korra’s hand that felt so warm and let her sobs fill the room.


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quietness hovers at the Beifong's headquarters after their loss of a wonderful Commander. Lin has an announcement. Asami has an unexpected surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter done in literally three hours. I wanted the plot to keep on going.
> 
> You thought the craziness was done didn't you? haha. You guys are funny. 
> 
> In story length, I believe this is coming to a near end soon.
> 
> Thank you for your comments and kudos. Always appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy this one :)

**1 WEEK AFTER SUYIN BEIFONG’S BURIAL**

**Location: Beifong’s Headquarters**

**Time: 10:09 PM**

Asami stared at the crossbow in her hands and held it up at eye level before her. Since Korra lost her second bow, she figured she’ll make another one, except this creation will match Korra’s original bow.

Korra was still in her coma and Asami decided to spend her waiting by creating something. She had searched up what Southern Water tribe bows would look like and the image was just right beside her on a computer screen. She had been tinkering with material in her hand, making adjustments here and there trying to make everything perfect.

Her concentration was interrupted with a soft knock.

“Come in. “She mumbled, not looking away from the object at hand.

“Hey you.” Opal peek her head in and slowly entered with a tray of food in both hands. “Do you know what time it is?”

Asami wondered for a bit. She looked at the clock on her computer screen and her eyes widened.

“Shit I didn’t realize it was late already.”

Opal let out a chuckle and placed the tray of food on her desk. “That’s why I brought you a super late dinner. You can be pretty damn hooked in here.”Opal took a chair and placed it beside her and sat on it. “So whatchu up to?”

Considering that Su had just passed away. Asami knew that there was still a grieving part of it in Opal. Opal may not show it but Asami could see it’s in there somewhere. But she can ignore that for now, Opal was happy at the moment.

Asami held the bow in front of her so Opal can see fully. “It’s a bow… for Korra. She lost two of them already. I figured I’d make her another one.”

Opal stared at the item in front of her and Asami smiled when Opal’s eyes went wide in amazement.  
“Wow Asami. Can you make me a new makeup kit?”

Asami bit back a laugh and Opal swat her arm. “Opal I’m not a Mac factory, though I could use some new makeup kit myself.”

Asami put away the crossbow on the side and grabbed the tray of food so she can dig in. She didn’t realize how hungry she was until the taste of soup reached her tongue. She took a few sips of the soup and bit on a vegetable roll.

They stayed quiet for a moment and Asami broke the silence.

“So where’s Bolin? Sleeping?”

Opal blinked at her as if she got interrupted from her thoughts. “I was with him. I was watching him spar with Mako. But they did nothing but throw banter at each other so I left.”

Asami smiled at this and went back to her food.

It was quiet again for a moment.

“How are you holding up?”

Asami was taken aback by Opal’s question. She knew that she didn’t have to play dumb with Opal. She knew exactly what Opal was referring to.

Asami stirred the spoon in her soup bowl as she thought of something to say.

“Zhu Li said she’s getting better but…. I don’t know. I just… I just wish she’d wake up.”

“Oh Asami.”

Asami suddenly felt Opal’s arms around her and she let her body lean in to the touch. After a few seconds, Asami pulled away and returned back to her unfinished food.

“Thank you. I needed that. How are you holding up?”

Opal looked down and Asami was frightened for a bit that she might have touched a very sensitive subject.

“I miss Mom. The twins and aunt Lin miss her too. The headquarters have been too quiet without her and Korra,” Opal looked up again and Asami’s worry disappeared because Opal gave her a shimmering smile, “I miss them both. Don’t worry. I’m positive Korra will wake up soon.”

Asami smiled in response and her eyes was suddenly focused on the crossbow beside her.

Her only wish had always been for Korra to wake up. Opal said she was positive about it. Asami could only hope so.

She really hopes so.

* * *

 

 

The next day, the assassins were called to Lin’s office. Asami sat between Mako and Opal and on the other side of the table was the twins and Bolin. Vharrick was working in the laboratory and Zhu Li was working in the clinic at the moment. After all Lin’s announcement was only to be sent to the young assassins.

Lin was standing at the head of the table with both of her hands touching the desk. It hurt Asami to see Lin this way because Lin was wearing an expression of a lost animal. It was the first time to see how vulnerable Lin was since Su passed away. Asami knew that it’s something that impacted all of them.

Lin cleared her throat and Asami was pulled away to focus on the Chief.

“You might be all wondering why you’re all called here. No, it’s not about the mission. It’s the opposite actually.” There was a pause and Lin exhaled to continue. “I am dismissing all of you of your responsibilities in this headquarters. That means you are no longer working with me. You are free to do anything you want. Go to college, find a job, have a family. I believe it’s only time for me to retire.”

Asami could feel the others were taken aback by this. She looked at Lin and Asami was about to object when Lin spoke again.

“I don’t want to hear any objection. If you want to stay here in the headquarters, feel free to do so. But you might as well learn how to cook. I’m cutting down the facilities staff here. Alright, you may be dismissed.”

With that, everyone stood and left quietly. Asami was the last one to leave the room. She was near the door when she turned to spare one glance at Lin who was sitting, her face unreadable.

“Thank you.” Asami found herself saying and Lin shifted to look at her. She was gone before she could hear what Lin had to say.

* * *

 

Asami fiddled with the crossbow in her hand. She was alone in her room in her lab coat still in which she felt lazy to change out of.

Opal and Bolin were on the date. Mako and the twins took a stroll outside to the city to enrol to a college. Mako mentioned before that if he did not became a spy, he was going to be a detective. The twins were just happy to go lucky and just wanted to find a job. Opal and Bolin mentioned they weren’t ready to settle down yet so they will be living at the headquarters for a while.

And Asami don’t know what else was she supposed to do. It’s been a really quiet life since Zaheer’s defeat. Her and Vharrick have retrieved the replica and blueprint from the storage house during the week. It was a simple task. They literally just had to hack the door systems and retrieve the items.

Asami sighed and placed the crossbow on her bedside table.

Suddenly there was a knock. She got up and opened to see Zhu Li smiling.

“You wouldn’t believe this. Korr-” Zhu Li started.

But Asami was already on her way to Korra’s room before Zhu Li could finish what she had to say.

Asami felt her adrenaline rushing as she ran down the halls. Her hair was a bit messy and she was still in her lab coat for spirits sake but she could care less. Her heart was pumping fast, but Asami guaranteed that she was smiling.

She finally reached Korra’s ward and Asami took a deep breath before opening the door. Lin was the only one there since the others were still outside.

But Asami couldn’t help but smile when she met blue orbs staring back at her.

But something was off.

Korra wasn’t smiling. She had her eyes squinted a little bit like she was trying to read Asami.

It was probably because she just woke up Asami thought. She probably still felt a little dizzy.

Asami walked closer to her and Korra’s face was a feet away from her. She spread her arms embracing the woman she only loved.

But Korra didn’t hug her back.

Asami pulled away and Korra just looked at her with the same expression she had when she entered.

She noticed Korra swallowed and looked at Lin as if she was waiting for Lin to say something. Korra pointed a finger at Asami and Asami officially had no idea what was going on. Something was wrong.

It was only when Asami felt her heart sank at the words that came out of Korra’s mouth.

“Who is she Chief Lin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will all be explained in the next chapter so yea :) Don't hate me please.


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love always finds a way.

The world stopped.

That was how it felt like to Asami. She wanted to say something and her mouth opened but nothing came out. She stood as she stared at those blue orbs that were full of confusion and loss.

_“Who is she Chief Lin?”_

The words repeated on Asami’s mind and it was enough to shut her down. Asami glanced at Lin who seemed to be confused at the whole situation too.

The door opened and Zhu Li entered. Asami felt her legs towards the woman and grab Zhu Li  by the shoulders.

“What did you do?! What did you do to her?!”

The grip suddenly became tighter and Asami doesn’t know why she was acting like this. Zhu Li was squirming in fear. Suddenly a hand pulled the two away and Asami looked up to see Lin with a disappointment written on her face.

“Look Asami, it’s not her fault,” Lin turned to look at Zhu Li, “can you do an MRI?”

“Y-yes Chief. Right away.”

 Asami let her go and Zhu Li reached for the intercom and asked to have Korra transported in the MRI room.

They all stood there with a thick atmosphere around them.

“Is everything okay?” Korra asked.

Asami gulped to look at Korra. Sapphire orbs met her eyes again and Asami felt an arrow stuck in her sinking heart.

“Everything’s fine Korra. Zhu Li just need to do another test. By the way, this is Asami. She saved your life.” Lin mumbled in response. The introduction was awkward and Asami couldn’t believe she was introduced to someone who used to be the love of her life.

“Oh, thank you. I’m sorry I can’t seem to recall what happened. But thank you for saving me.”

Asami tried desperately to stop herself from running to Korra and ask her how far does she remember, if she recall anything at all. But her feet remained still.

Few moments later, nurses came and started to push Korra’s stretcher and in a snap, Korra was gone along with Zhu Li.

Asami was left alone with Lin. They both stared at the swinging doors.

“Look Asami. I don’t know why she can’t remember you. She somehow remembered me. I’m not sure if she remembers the others. But we’ll find out soon.” Lin said with a sigh.

Asami remained her eyes on the floor as she nodded. Her eyes suddenly felt watery and she didn’t think Korra waking up would turn out this way.

Whatever Zaheer did to Korra was something Asami was not going to forgive.

_Korra has to remember. She has to._

 

* * *

 

Asami  and Lin waited outside the MRI room while Korra got her brain examined inside. They were joined by Bolin and Opal moments later. Then Mako and the twins dropped by as well after they heard the news.

“So she can’t remember anything?” Opal asked as she leaned in Bolin’s embrace. They were both standing by the door.

Asami felt too weak to response. Lin came to her rescue. “We still don’t know. I find it odd that she remembered me and not Asami. She might not even remember some or all of you.”

Bolin’s mouth was suddenly wide open at Lin’s response. “Oh my god! That can’t happen! Korra has to remember!”

Mako rolled his eyes at Bolin’s exaggerated expression. “Bro, just stay calm. As Lin said, we can never be sure until we get the results.”

The conversation was suddenly interrupted by the door opening with Zhu Li holding her clipboard.

Asami found herself standing from her sitting position as she anticipated for what Zhu Li had to say. But the frown on Zhu Li’s face could on mean that the results are not to be excited about.

Zhu Li took a deep sigh. “It is no doubt that Korra has amnesia,” she shuffled a few papers on her clipboard and continued, “Post-traumatic amnesia is the closest one I figured. She did suffer brain damage which was something I didn’t catch when I did her physical tests. But it explains everything.” Zhu Li then darted to Asami and Asami felt it harder to breathe all of a sudden.

_Amnesia. Korra has amnesia._

“Will it come back? Her memories I mean, will it come back?” Asami felt the desperation in her voice but she had to know.

She noticed Zhu Li looked at her clipboard again and looked back at her. “Post-traumatic amnesia can be short-term, long-term but it can also be…permanent. My hypothesis is that when Korra was captured by my Zaheer, Korra was most likely thinking of you the whole time. The thalamus is responsible for our memories and for Korra, those memories only consisted of mostly you. I’m not sure if she can remember the others. But feel free to go inside and see. It’ll help my examination of her. I’m sorry Asami. I’m very sorry.”

Asami swallowed the lump in her throat at the information and didn’t realize she had been walking away from everyone, away from the MRI room where Korra was.  Her tears were falling and she figured out that’s the reason why she left. She needed to consume this whole situation. It was all too much.

 

* * *

 

Asami woke up with a sharp pain on her neck. She realized she was in a sitting position with a sketch in front of her and the paper was all wrinkled because she had been sleeping on it.

She leaned back on her chair and sighed trying to recall the commotion this afternoon. She glanced at the clock and it was past 8 pm.

There was a knock at her door.

“Come in,” she mumbled and Opal entered with teacups held in both hands. Asami smiled at her. “You don’t have to personally come in her having to drop off food or drink. I might rely on you every now and then.” She teased, Opal snorted in response.

“I’ll have you know that we knew each other since we were in diapers and I’m very sure you’re thankful that I brought you tea.”

Asami nodded at Opal’s words and accepted the tea handed to her. Opal sat on the edge of her bed.

Silence drew over them as they drank their teas quietly. She felt Opal shift a bit.

“She remembers everyone.”

Asami drew her head down and watched the tea she held in her hands. Opal usually came by to comfort her especially when she was at her lowest peak. Today was one of those days.

“But she doesn’t remember me.”

“Asami-“

“I know,” Asami interrupted, “ I honestly don’t know what to feel. Wait no, I don’t know what else I’m supposed to do. How can I get Korra to remember me?”

Then realization struck Asami at that moment. She had forgotten why she became an assassin in the first place. Her solid vow of wanting to avenge her father’s death had been pushed back further at the back of her mind. The past few months had been focused on missions, getting them done, focusing on Korra.

Asami took a deep sigh. Opal was now standing beside her with one of her hands on her shoulder.

“She’ll remember. You’re the only person who means so much to her.”

Asami could only stare down again at her cup of tea as if the tea had all the answers to her questions. The hand on her shoulder disappeared and she turned to look at Opal slowly walking towards the door.

“I’ll be in my room if you want to talk. Just know that you’re not alone in this.”

Asami tried to give her best smile even though it didn’t reach her ears. Opal closed the door shut and Asami was left again with her thoughts.

* * *

 

  
The next day, Asami entered the dining room to only find Lin reading a newspaper in her hands. Lin looked up from what she was reading and folded the material placing it on the side of her dish.

“Well, you’re up early.” Lin drank from her coffee cup and placed it down, “Have a seat kid.”

Asami obliged and sat on the opposite end of the table. It was awkward due to the fact that she doesn’t exactly know why she was in the dining room and the first place and she wasn’t really hungry.

Asami wrapped her fingers together on the table in front of her because she really had no idea why she was there. Thankfully, Lin started to talk.

“The South had calmed down. The uprising had been stopped and I believe they’re having a board of councillors system instead of having one chief. Korra don’t have to take her place. I don’t think she even knows who she really is.”

Asami caught Lin’s eyes and she found her voice. “How far does she remember?”

“Not very much. But she remembered the others names. But she can’t recall who Zaheer is and what happened to her. When we told her she has amnesia, she couldn’t believe it.”

Asami nodded. She had to give the understanding that it was hard for Korra too. That Korra is probably trying to figure everything out but the idea of losing memories is just as hard for her to imagine.

Losing Korra was hard to imagine.

“Where is she?” Asami found herself asking.

Lin leaned back to her seat. She was about to speak when a familiar figure entered the room.

“Oh hey Korra.”  Lin greeted.

Asami's eyes widened at the name mentioned and suddenly found her heart beating faster. She turned to see Korra smiling at her.

It was ridiculous how such a beautiful smile could be so painful because Asami knows it’s a smile of greeting from a person who sees her as a stranger and not a lover.

“Hi, uhm, Asami was it?” Korra asked.

“Hey.” Asami choked out. Was her name that hard to remember?

Korra nodded at her and she walked towards a chair closer to Lin. For some reason, Asami felt relieved Korra didn’t sit beside her.

“So what are you guys talking about?”

Asami and Lin exchanged looks.

_You. We were talking about you._

“The South.” Lin explained, “I don’t think they might need a chief anymore. How are you holding up by the way kid? Opal explained to you everything about your past right?”

Panic rose through Asami. Opal told her everything?

“Yeah,” Korra muttered, “I just still don’t remember a single mission I ever went through. It’s odd. I do remember coming here with my dad. But….Opal said.. he passed away?”

The sadness in Korra’s eyes made the panic disappear and all Asami wanted to do was hold Korra in her arms. Lin reached up to Korra’s back and comforted her. Korra didn’t cry but Asami knew Korra was trying hard not to cry.

“Hey. There’s one more thing I need to show you.”

Korra looked up to Lin and Asami raised her eyebrows curiously. Lin looked at Asami with a smirk playing on her lips and Asami knew Lin was up to no good.

“Actually, Asami’s going to show you.”

Korra looked at Asami’s direction and Asami felt she was now going to have a heart attack.

“She will?” Korra asked with a grin.

Lin stood and tucked her chair in. “Yep,” Lin winked at Asami, “ You’re good at martial arts Korra. Perhaps you would want to see for yourself what you’re capable of?”

Korra nodded. "Uh sure I think."

Lin smiled and Asami wondered if there was any inhaler inside the building. “Alright then. Asami would you mind sparring with Korra?”

Asami just swallowed in response. Lin continued to smile at both of them.

“Good. It’s settled then. You two have fun.”


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mind may forget, but the heart still remembers.

Korra slipped on her boxing shorts while on the other room was Asami changing. For some reason, Korra felt that something about this woman was definitely alluring.

But Korra always find herself lost in those emerald eyes that seemed to be haunting her since she saw it the first time she woke up.

Something about those eyes just felt….special.

She shook her head and quickly slipped on her white tank top. She opened the stall and was surprised to see Asami leaving her own stall clad in short shorts and a red tank.

Asami was tying her hair in a ponytail, her helmet was on already. Asami turned her head and smiled at her.

This was also a problem in Korra’s case because no matter how many times she went about her days, this expression of Asami smiling never left her mind. It’s as if… she had known her before she even met her.

“I hope you’re ready,” Asami walked over to the mat and put on her gloves, “because I won’t go easy on you.”

Korra couldn’t help but smirk at Asami’s smug face. “You better not,” slipping on her own gloves and  helmet and walking over to the mat to face Asami, “because I’m not planning on doing the same either.”

They tapped fists and the match started.

It took three hits.

Three hits for Asami to pin Korra down and Korra tapped on the ground in surrender.

“I wasn’t ready.” Korra exclaimed while she stood up. “Again.”

This time, Korra decided to be patient and waited until Asami gave her jab.

And Asami did. Korra took the opportunity to dodge and fake two punches and ducked. She quickly threw a punch at Asami’s lower abdomen and  then another just on the side of her helmet sending her on the ground. She took the opportunity to straddle her and tangle her arms to Asami’s arms and legs making the taller woman surrender.

Asami did.

“You’re a quick learner.” Asami mumbled.

Korra smiled back. She found herself lost in those emerald eyes again and Korra wondered that maybe _just maybe,_ she did know Asami.

* * *

 

Korra lied down on Bolin’s  bed as Bolin brushed his teeth in the bathroom. She also just got a shower after her sparring match with Asami and Bolin invited her to come  with him to the city.

“So what exactly are we going to do in the city?”

“Giwving you ah tour” Bolin yelled from the bathroom. He was obviously still brushing.

Moments later, Bolin got out of the washroom, wiping his mouth with a towel.

Korra watched him moved to his closet and pick up a green shirt and slipping it on.

“Bolin.” Korra began.

“Yeah?” Bolin closed his closet and moved to his mirror and started combing his hair.

“What do you know about Asami?”

The hand that was guiding the comb suddenly stopped and withdrew back to Bolin’s side. Bolin turned to look at her, his expression unreadable like he wanted to say something but he didn’t.

“She’s my bestfriend. I’ve known Asami since Lin brought her here. We’re all orphans. Do you… know anything about Asami?”

Korra thought for a moment. She was surprised she even asked the question to Bolin. But how much does she really know about Asami? The idea of her having amnesia still surprised her when Lin and others have informed her about it.

But why does it seem like she was missing something very important?

Korra realized Bolin asked her a question.

“Well, I can say that she’s fairly attractive. Very good at sparring. Very kind. I dunno. She’s interesting.”

Bolin smiled at this and went back to combing his hair.

Korra wanted to ask one more question. Since Opal did tell her about everything but Opal did left something out. Opal never mentioned Asami as anything. So Korra wanted to ask.

But as Korra was about to speak, there was a knock at Bolin’s door.

“It’s Lin. I need you both to my office. Now.”

Korra and Bolin exchanged looks and they hurry off to Lin’s office.

* * *

 

“You guys might be wondering why I brought you here today. Well again, it’s not about a mission. But Tenzin is hosting a party this evening and he wants everyone to be there. So be there around seven. Ugh, I hate that man sometimes.”

Asami watched as Lin groaned and exited the room. Everyone exchanged whispers but Asami glanced at Korra who had Bolin whispering something in her ear. Next thing she knew, Korra stood and started making her way towards Asami and Asami thought she might have given a death stare by accident.

As Korra neared her, Asami swore Korra’s tanned cheeks were pink.

“Hey Asami. I was wondering if uhm, you might want to you know uhm-“

Korra was interrupted with Bolin wrapping Korra in a side hug.

“What Korra meant to say here is if you’re interested in coming with us and Opal in the city?”

Asami blinked twice, surprised by the invite but her lips curled into a smile.

“Sure, give me 15 minutes to change?”

The two nodded and Asami retreated  back to her room to change.

* * *

 

It’s only been an hour since they arrived in the city and Korra couldn’t take her eyes off Asami. Mako  decided to join after a lot of convincing from his brother.

The way Asami drove them from the headquarters to their  destination, the way Asami chuckled at Bolin’s jokes. The way she would catch Asami looking at her…

Korra blushed as she realized Asami did catch her staring. She suddenly found the ground to be very interesting.

“Hey Korra. Looks like Bolin and Opal are gonna be in the photo booth for a while. Mako’s buying shoes. Want to check out the gift shop?”

Korra looked up to see Asami holding her hand out to her. Korra reached for it and at the whole time they walked together to the gift shop, Asami didn’t let go of Korra’s hand.

* * *

 

The five got back bringing back some items from their trip.

Korra got herself a crossbow keychain. She doesn’t know why, but the crossbow appealed to her. Asami bought herself a new holster for her guns. Bolin and Opal just brought back their photos from the photo booth but Opal bought a make-up kit. Mako bought some runners.

There was still an hour left before Tenzin’s party and the five decided to rest before heading out. Vharrick, Zhu Li, Lin and the twins were already there.

Korra lied down on the couch in the lobby as she waited for the others to get ready. She fiddled with the keychain in her hand.

A crossbow.

Suddenly, she remembered ropes. A building. Then her head started to hurt.

She quickly stood and went to the washroom. She splashed her face with cold water which made her feel a little bit better. She then got out in time to see everyone just climbed out of the elevator and greeted her.

Asami was wearing a red cocktail dress and Korra thought if somehow on another dimension, she knew Asami.

She then saw Asami tuck a gun on her purse.

An image of a gun pointing on a head suddenly popped into her mind and she realized her head throbbed harder than earlier. She reached to pinch the bridge of her nose in hopes the headache will subside by gesture.

“Korra are you alright?” Asami asked.

Korra looked up to see Asami with her face full of worry. Korra tried to give her best smile but her head was still throbbing. Asami seemed to have  accepted her smile as a reply.

_Guns. Building. Ropes. Crossbow._

The images flashed again but the others were already making their way to the car and Korra was thankful that they didn’t have to hear her grumble at the pain she was dealing with.

 


	20. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hitting the climax folks.   
> I believe there's only a couple more chapters left.  
> Thank you for the kudos and support.
> 
> Happy reading!

“So Mr. Tenzin lives on an island?” Korra asked as she saw the view of the Air Temple from her seat.

Asami chuckled in the driver seat. “It is sort of an island. But it’s more than that trust me. You’ve been-“

Asami stopped before realizing what she was about to say. Korra did went to Air Temple Island before, but of course, Korra had forgotten already. Instead, Asami cleared her throat and continued on to her driving. She felt relieved when Korra didn’t ask any more questions.

Upon reaching the docks, the five got out of the van and headed to ride the ferry that will take them to the island.  

It was past seven when the five got there and everyone was already chatting and eating. Bolin already went straight to the table that was flooded with food while Opal shook her head following her partner. Mako greeted Lin and Tenzin. The twins were playing with the children.

Asami stood as she watched Korra being shy because Korra was still on the doorstep as if her feet were frozen. But Asami had to say that Korra looked good with her blue polo, her sleeves rolled up showing her well defined biceps.

Without hesitation, Asami walked towards the tanned girl and she stepped back when Korra looked at her with fear. Asami felt confused but she figured it out when Korra put a hand on her head.

Korra wasn’t feeling well.

“Hey, did you want to rest for a bit? Seems like you got a headache?”

She watched as Korra winced at the pain and Asami worried maybe bringing Korra in a place with a lot of people was a bad idea. After all, Korra was still recovering.

“I—yeah, I think I’ll sit for a bit.” Korra replied finally, walking towards the living room. Asami could only watch and she felt a little disappointed at herself for not helping much.

“Is Korra alright?” It was Tenzin who approached her.

“Hey Tenzin. I’m not too sure. She seems to be having a headache.”

Tenzin turned to look at the living room where Korra was lying down on the couch. He then turned his attention back to Asami.

“Does she remember anything?”

Asami could only look down at the question. She took a deep sigh and tried to find the right words to say. “I don’t think so. It worries me. It bothers me.....”

Tenzin placed a hand on Asami’s shoulders but Asami knew her mood was cloudy now.

“I think I’ll grab something to eat.” Asami mumbled and Tenzin let go of his hand.

“I’ll talk to you later Asami.”

 

* * *

 

 

Korra lied down on the couch as her head continued to throb. It awfully painful and the images that she saw before they arrived here continued to flash in her mind.

Korra then thought of the moment when Lin told her that she had amnesia. She then felt her body tensed at the idea that what if she remembers something she couldn’t? What if these people---

Then a memory flashed like lightning and Korra sat up and had to stop herself from blinking too much to correctly remember.

***

_“You better fucking give that back.” Korra yelled as Bolin and Mako held her arms firmly on the desk. Asami was standing a few feet away from her with a crossbow in her hands._

_Her fucking crossbow._

_“Finder’s keepers.” The taller woman retorted._

***

Korra blinked again and swallowed.

That woman was Asami. Her eyes darted around the room scanning for her target and there was Asami, picking food on her plate ever so innocently.

But why was Bolin and Mako holding her as if she was hostage in her memory?

Korra was about to stand when another memory flashed.

***

_Asami held the gun firmly on Korra’s head and her forefinger was sliding on to the trigger. Korra looked at the taller woman who was filled with hunger for kill and knowing it really might be the end of her._

***

Korra blinked again. Why was Asami holding a gun on her head? Obviously, Asami didn’t pull it because she was still alive. But what if they were luring her to something?

Then realization struck as Korra found Asami’s purse on the table while the pale woman was chatting with Mako. Korra walked closely trying not to draw attention to anyone at all. Everyone was busy chatting.

As she neared the purse, Korra opened it , her eyes focused on Asami, alert that the pale woman wouldn’t notice what she was doing.

She got the gun out of the purse, in a matter of seconds. She walked outside, hiding the gun inside her polo, and when she bumped to Bolin, she excused herself that she needed “some air”.

She will probably need all the air she needed for what she was about to do.

Korra realized she was at the very end of the land she was walking on, and down below rested sea of waves that will for sure devour every single air she will need.

But she had a gun. It was easy that way.

A familiar voice called at her and Korra suddenly pointed the gun at the voice’s direction.

“Korra, I—I, what are you doing?” Asami took a step back and Korra could see the fear in those emerald eyes.

“Don’t come any closer.”

Another few figures slipped out of the temple.

“Hey, Asam-“ It was Bolin and Mako following behind him. Bolin’s greeting was cut when Korra met his eyes. Korra held the gun firmly in front of her.

“Don’t come any closer. I don’t know you. I don’t know anything. But you, you tried to kill me. You almost killed me!” Korra yelled aware that she was still standing at the very end of the land.

Asami tried to step forward but Korra shook the gun slightly in front of her, a threat.

“I said don’t come any closer or I will jump from here.”

That’s when Asami took another step forward and Korra was frustrated that Asami wasn’t listening at all.

She was so confused. She realized a tear was falling down her left cheek. _What the hell was she doing?_

“Korra. That was in the past. I assume that you remembered something but that memory was a part of me that I wished I could forget.”

Korra swallowed, taking in what Asami just said. Bolin took a step forward. Another memory struck her again.

***

_“Bolin why are we fishing again?”_

_“Becauseee I want to make something for Opal.”_

***

Korra looked down on the ground and she looked at the audience she was having. Pretty much everyone was out and Korra felt another tear fall down her cheek. She still didn’t get it. Why was everyone here? Why did they try to kill her before?

“Korra, please listen to Asami. We’re not going to hurt you. You’re still recovering.” It was Opal who spoke this time, with Lin behind her.

Korra still held the gun firmly and she started walking towards the crowd before her.

“Then why did you try to kill me? Why? I want answers.”

“Korra, it was a misunderstanding. We thought you were the enemy back then.”

Then Korra found herself walking in circle with the taller woman. The gesture seemed familiar Korra wondered if she ever tried to kill Asami. If she didn’t, then why?

Korra took a another gulp as she realized it was Asami who was on the end of the ledge now. Asami had her arms around her, freezing by the breeze.

_What the hell was she doing?_

* * *

 

Asami stood before the end as she glanced down at the tide of waves under the land she stood from. She didn’t realize this situation would come so soon. That Korra would remember the worst part of how they met for the first time.

Korra was still holding the gun down in front her, ready to shoot. But Asami realized if she ever tried to escape, she’ll be killed either way.

But what if it triggers a light inside the tanned woman whom she loved the most?

No, that would be insane. She had so many plans. Wanting to end the revenge, starting a family, having children.

Then something struck Asami as she thought of the last words to say. It might as well be the end.

“Korra, do you remember your crossbow?” Asami’s voice was shaky.

Korra stayed quiet, the pistol was mocking Asami.

“You lost it during a mission before and I made you one. But then you lost it again and I made you another. It’s in the lab. Please remember that I will never hurt you.”

Asami took one final step back and she really was at the end of the land now. The chilly wind danced across her skin and all she had to do was lie down to feel the sea until she goes numb.

“Asami no!”

Asami was aware that Opal’s voice, followed by the others but Asami was floating in the wind, her body felt light at her fall. The water swallowed her whole and Asami closed her eyes. She doesn’t hope for anything but peace, and the love that she carried for years will always remain with her. Even if Korra didn’t remember.

Even if Korra will never remember.

But Asami felt hands across her back and her legs, she doesn’t know why but the lack of air and water poisoning its way to her lungs made her feel that maybe it was the spirits. That maybe they were accepting her death or she might as well go to hell for all the deaths she have caused in the past. 

Asami tried to breathe but her body felt heavy and she was aware that drowning wasn't as painful. Or she might as well be dead because of how numb she felt with the water devouring her  whole.

Was there even such thing as heaven?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next two chapters: Finale and Epilogue.


	21. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will always remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't resist getting this out already lol. 
> 
> Finale. 
> 
> Enjoyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Korra stood as she watched Asami threw herself to the tides not aware that she also dropped the gun that she was holding. But it wasn’t the disappearance of Asami that made her froze. But because of the memories that came running in her mind at the speed of light.

***

_“Korra you will need to listen.”_

_“Sorry, you just got all brainy back there.”_

_“Friends?”_

_“Alllies.”_

_Korra shook Asami’s hand as Asami continued her explanation of how the Satollite works._

***

_Korra turned around as she pulled her shirt up to show Asami her tattoo._

_“Can I touch it?”_

_“Go ahead.”_

_The soft fingers met her back and Korra blushed as she realized how much she enjoyed the touch._

***

_“When this is all over, I want to be able to take you on a date one day. We’ll buy a place for ourselves.”_

_“And kids?”_

_“Yeah a few.”_

***

All these scenarios continued to flash and Korra felt her heart beat a little faster and she realized this was her Asami. The person who made her heart beat faster than a Satomobile on a test drive. The person who made her feel bigger than world for a thousand times.  The smiles, the touch all of which Korra felt and remembered as more images of Asami came rushing across her mind.

Asami was an ally. 

Asami was the  person Korra fell in love with.

“Asami.”

Korra swallowed at the word that came out of her mouth.

“Asami!”

This time it was a little louder and Korra realized her legs were in full motion and in a matter of seconds, she was diving. Diving to save the love of her life.

Korra didn’t know how deep it was and neither did she care. But she knew one thing, that Asami was the only person she would go after like this, no matter how far she went. Because that’s what they’ve promised in the beginning, that they will always be together, that they will always be allies.

Until the end.

Asami never gave up on her, and Korra wasn’t about to start.

She felt the coldness of the water as it hit her and it wasn’t for long until Korra found Asami slowly sinking at the water’s caress. She placed a hand on Asami’s back and behind Asami’s legs and slowly pulled her up.

Korra struggled as the waves passed her with full force as she swam but in a few minutes, she managed to get both of them to nearest shore. She wasn’t surprised to see everyone there waiting for them and Korra could tell they were all in shock.

She panted as she slowly sat down and lifted Asami’s upper body to take a good look at her.

Korra leaned in and started to transfer air into Asami’s lungs through the pale woman’s lips.

But nothing happened.

Korra did it again, this time giving more air than she did the last time.

Asami didn’t budge.

“Come on Asami!”

Korra met Asami’s lips again and this time Asami’s eyes shot open and she choked out some water. Korra couldn’t help but smile and quickly pulled the heiress into a tight embrace.

“Asami, if you do that again, you are so dead.”

Korra pulled away and smiled at Asami’s confused expression. But Asami’s expression grew to a wide smile and that was more than enough for Korra to realized that she is in love with this woman.

“Say it again.” Asami mumbled.

“What?” Korra questioned.

“My name. Say it again.”

Korra chuckled but did as she was told.

“Asami. Asami Sato. My Asami Sato.”

This time, Asami pulled Korra into a deep kiss and Korra forgot how many times she smiled in this moment but it didn’t matter because Asami was here. Asami was safe.

And Korra remembered.

From the beginning of guns and bloodshed missions, to getting to know Asami, the nights they spent together, to those tragic injuries, they were always together.

They have always been meant for each other.

The clearing of a throat made both woman looked up and realized they were not the only ones in the shore.

Korra pulled away from the kiss and let out a nervous chuckle.

Lin stepped forward to them.

“Well then kid, it’s about damn time you remember. Now you both better go inside before you both catch a cold. I ain’t bringing your asses in there.”

“Yes ma’am” Korra obliged and in one swift motion, she carried Asami in her arms earning a yelp from the taller woman and Korra will always remember how all of what just happened just now, was never a dream.

 

* * *

 

**A WEEK AFTER TENZIN’S PARTY**

 

“Korra, where are we going?” Asami asked for the nth time as she held onto Korra due to the fact that Korra insisted that she needed to wear a blindfold to their first date together.

“I told you before. You know sometimes I think about how  who really got the amnesia here.”

That earned Korra a playful swat on the arm.

“Okay, I’m sorry. We’re here baby.”

Korra reached behind Asami to remove the blindfold and Korra had to blush at Asami’s reaction because Asami was smiling like a little girl that just got a free lollipop.

“Korra…”

“I told you before, that once everything’s settled with all the missions and the commotions at the South, I’m going to take you on a real date.”

Korra offered her arm as Asami gladly accepted it and they walked together in the theatre that Korra rented for just the two of them.

After the party, and with Korra remembering everything, Korra had to fly to the South and fix some things regarding the new system that was going to develop  which was the board of councillors. It turned  out that Korra will need to stay in the South because she was chosen to be a part of it. She knew that her dad would want it too.

But Korra didn’t know how she was going to approach Asami with the news. So Korra thought of a way that could end her night miserably, or if it goes all smooth like she had planned, then Korra will be the happiest woman on the planet.

The mover started as a waitress came and served them with their dinner in which Asami thought it was adorable that Korra also hired a server to serve them.

The mover ended and they walked out of the theatre hand in hand and into the car.

“Where to now?” The driver asked.

“To paradise.” Korra remarked.

Korra saw how Asami made a face at her remark of ‘paradise’ but Korra just shrugged it off.

* * *

 

It wasn’t long until they reached the said destination which was a hill where you can clearly see beautiful night sky and shimmering stars and before they even reached the top, Asami was already gasping.

Because what lay in front of them was tall building with the lights on it that read,

“ASAMI SATO, WILL YOU MARRY ME?”

In colourful lights that blinked beautifully just like on a Christmas night.

Korra took the time to kneel as Asami was busy looking at her art. When Asami looked back to her, Asami gasped again.

Korra reached into her pocket and opened a small box that showed a silver ring with rock solid diamond but inside of it trapped a ruby stone that added more shimmering to the diamond.

Korra ordered her finest jewellery maker at the palace which was now the board of councillors office and her home to specifically made it the way she designed it.

Korra began her speech as Asami started to cry.

“Asami, I honestly don’t know how to begin what I’m about to say. But you make me the happiest person and there is not a single day that I do not think about you. Even the days that I had amnesia, yes, I was still thinking about you. But you are truly the most beautiful, and funny, oh my god you are so funny, and brave and strong and I told myself that’s it. You’re all I wanted all along. You’re really all I want. Will you marry me and come live me in the South pole? I sort of have thi-“

“Korra.”

“The board of councillors chose’-“

“Korra…”

“Asami I love you and-“

“Korra!”

This time Korra shot up to look at Asami who she couldn’t tell if she was laughing or crying.

“It’s a yes.”

“What?” Korra blinked as if she just misheard what Asami just said.

“Yes! I will marry you! I love you! It’s a yes!”

Korra was pulled up and was met by Asami’s lips crashing into hers and Korra reached around the taller’s woman waist as Asami pulled her closer by her neck. Moments passed and they pulled away desperately grasping for air but their foreheads remained touched.

“You have to explain to me one thing.”

Korra reached to kiss the tip of Asami’s nose. “Anything.”

“How the hell did you get those lights up there?”

Korra chuckled at the question, but instead of answering, she pulled Asami again for a passionate kiss.

Then realization struck Korra that she was still holding on to the ring box that had the ring in it. She pulled away, earning her a disappointed face from Asami.

“Wait,” Korra brought her hand from Asami’s waist in front of them to show the ring box.

Asami took the ring out of the box almost instantly and slipped it on her right hand ring finger that fit perfectly.

“Hey,” Korra demanded, “I wanted to put it on.”

Asami kissed her chastely at the notion.

“Finder’s keepers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a crazy journey with you all and I can't thank you all enough for the kudos and support this fiction has gotten.   
> Thank you all very much. Thank you. I hope you all stick around for the other fic that I wrote.
> 
> And of course, as promised, there will be an epilogue. It will be fairly short considering that it is an epilogue but regardless,   
> I hope you all stick around for that.  
> Thank you once again.


	22. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years have passed. Asami had to take care of one last thing.

Satollite Pro[ Version 6.3.9600 ]

<c> 2025 Future Industries Corporation. All rights reserved.

 

 

_Deactivating Satollite Pro?_

_Are you sure you want to deactivate? Deactivation will cause the program to shut down._

_Yes        No_

Asami hovered the cursor to confirm the deactivation as the system prompted her that the deactivation cannot be interrupted during the process. With one click, the screen changed  to a system of codes and a loading bar started to appear as it started to deactivate.

 

_Deactivating in 20 secs….._

Asami had decided it was for the best that the Satollite was to be hidden from the outside world and will not be used again. The deactivation was completed as the system booted up.

 

_Satollite Pro[ Version 6.3.9600 ]_

_Cannot find data…_

 

Asami took out the disc from the CPU, satisfied that the deactivation was successful. She grabbed the case beside her keyboard and carefully placed her father’s creation with ease.

She slid her fingers across the cover, knowing that her decision was final and no one will ever hear of the Satollite ever again.

But it will always be a remembrance of the good days and the bad. A memory that will never be forgotten. Asami knew her father would be proud. The Satollite has helped them obtain more than they could have imagined but it was time to put everything in the past.

It was time to put the program to a rest.

Asami stood from her seat, with the disc in hand as she made her way to a shelf where a photograph of her father and her sit comfortably along with her miniature inventions. Asami reached for the space appropriate where the disc was going to fit perfectly and rested the material beside the photograph.

Asami couldn’t help but smile as she stared at her little self on the picture.

A soft knock pulled her back to reality.

Korra poked her head in with a small grin on her face.

“Hey honey, the kids are waiting. We’ve all packed. Are you all set?”

Asami smiled even wider as she closed the glass door of the shelf in front of her.

“Yup, just took care of one last thing.” Asami made her way towards Korra and lay a soft kiss on the tanned woman’s cheek. Korra blushed.

“You know he’ll be proud right?” Korra took both of Asami’s hands with hers and kissed them.

“I know,” Asami let out a soft chuckle, “we shouldn’t really keep the kids waiting though. Let’s go?”

Korra nodded and lead Asami out of her office. Once they were outside, the kids in the car we’re already yelling about they took forever and how hungry they were when Korra literally just fed them ten minutes ago.

Asami smiled at the scene in front of her. She realized this was her life now, and it was only just beginning. There will still be struggles along the way but she was happy.

“Alright, who’s ready for a long vacation?” Asami yelled out making her way towards the car while Korra struggled on putting a seatbelt on the three toddlers.

The kids yelled out a “me” in unison and Asami couldn’t help but chuckle.

In that moment, all of Asami’s thoughts of the long gone missions before have dissipated just watching her kids fool around each other. Everything felt right. She made her way to the driver seat and glanced at her beautiful wife on the passenger seat. Another grin danced along her lips.

“Sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is a wrap everybody!!!  
> It was good while it lasted. But I will see you all on my other fic called Why do we say goodbye? If you haven't read it, please feel free to check it out.  
> But thank you all once again, and to my committed readers who have encouraged me to continue this. I thank you all sincerely.
> 
> Until next time ;)


End file.
